Sword Art Yu-Gi-Oh!
by BatEagles
Summary: When a new game sends Kirito and his friends into the world of duel monsters and traps them there, Kirito and his friends will need some more help to get back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **I got inspired by MaxGundam1998 and SSJC J's stories "YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles" and "CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel!" and thought I'd throw my own hat in the ring. Don't expect much, I'd consider myself more of a math nerd than a writer but here is my attempt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO. I highly doubt anyone thought that, but still needed to be said.**

 **Warning: SAO spoilers, if you can even call them that at this point.**

It was an average day for Kazuto Kirigaya, nothing special had happened, which was slightly strange for Kazuto, but not abnormal. Ever since the SAO incident, 6 years ago at this point, his life never seemed to be normal for long. During the SAO incident, 10,000 people had been trapped in a new VRMMORPG game called Sword Art Online by its creator Akihiko Kayaba. No one knows why he did it, but he designed the NerveGear headset used to play SAO to fry the brain of anyone who's HP hit 0. The only way to escape the game was to beat floor 100. The game took years to complete, but luckily for Kazuto, in-game Kirito, he somehow managed to beat the game on floor 75 by taking on Kayaba himself.

After escaping the game things didn't settle down. In SAO he met a girl named Asuna, who he eventually married in-game. When the SAO incident ended she, and a few hundred others hadn't woken up. This somehow lead to playing another game called Alfheim Online, or ALO, to save her. Needless to say, Kirito being Kirito single handedly defeated the GM again and save Asuna.

Then there was a whole other time when players were dying in real life playing Gun Gale Online or GGO. Being the man who beat SAO, the government asked Kirito to investigate and chaos ensues. This time Kirito didn't magically beat a GM again, just a guy named Death Gun who had an accomplice poisoning players irl at the same time he killed them in-game.

Needless to say, such an adventurous life has you meeting many different people and making many friends (read harem). Somehow all of his friends lived close enough to meet up with each other regularly.

Today Kazuto was finishing up some homework when he received an email from Asuna.

 _I found this great new VRMMORPG we should try called Yu-Gi-Oh! or YGO, here's the link._

Kazuto was a bit suspicious, Asuna isn't normally the type of person to recommend a new game to play, but he shrugged it off and checked it out.

It seemed to be good quality and best of all it was free to play. He quickly downloaded the game and plugged in his AmuSphere rig which had replaced the old NerveGear and promised it wouldn't fry your brain if you die in the game.

Kazuto put the headset on and lied down in bed. "Link start," Kazuto said to start the AmuSphere, right as he received a text from Asuna just a little too late.

 _My email account has been hacked, disregard anything you get, probably a virus._

 **AN: what do you think? Like I said earlier, I was inspired by MaxGundam1998 and SSJC J's stories and thought, I'm want to try my own spin on it, what's the worst that could happen? I'm not sure if I'll keep going for long, I've never been much of a writer, but something seemed to tell me to try.**

 **If I do continue I'm still debating whether or not to base this on the Anime or the Games. If I base this on the games I have several extra characters I could add, but then I'll have to deal with people saying, "that character doesn't exist, where did she come from?" I tried to be vague on some of the backstory, partly for spoilers, partly for if it is the game lore, but clearly it's leaning towards the Anime. I'm also placing this before season 3 of SAO, solely because its still in progress and I'm not following it close enough.**

 **My chapters probably won't be that long unless I get really inspired and commit to this story. For all I know it could be a huge flop and I abandon writing for the rest of my life and miss out on a huge opportunity as an amazing writer and end up working at a McDonald's all my life, or maybe not. I seriously doubt I will ever become a professional writer, I'm more into coding and .Println("Hello"); isn't the best for descriptive writing.**

 **I may type the next chapter of this story before I release the prologue so they go up together. I always hate waiting for the next chapter so here's two. If I didn't pre-type the next chapter, I probably deleted this paragraph.**

 **If your wondering about the T rating, that's more of a blanket for me incase I start to get a little more violent, probably not though. Worst case there is some swearing later, or its rated T but could be lower.**

 **Next, actually first, chapter we will meet our protagonist and his friends.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 like I promised**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 1, "IT'S NOT A GAME"**

Alexander King, or Alex as he prefers, was just minding his own business reading duel monster fanfiction, about a bunch of chibi girls from a different world meeting a completely average person and going on an adventure to defeat a dark force. They somehow became duel monster cards and have the perfect abilities to match whatever situation they were thrown into to the point it felt like the abilities were determined just to get them out of the first duel.

"The number of times I've seen a villain say that he is completely invincible but could easily be stopped by mirror force, de-spell, or remove trap is too high to count," Alex said to himself, "Unless card effects can't destroy, or even target it, and it can't be destroyed by battle, it's not invincible, and even then, there are other ways to get at someone's life points, and there is always the deck out strategy."

As you can see, Alex here is a little obsessed with this game… just a little…

Alex is a pretty average person, a little on the tall and skinny side though at 6' 2''. He had the complexion of a person who spends all day inside playing video games and watching anime. He's the kind of guy who doesn't care about fashion, and just wares bargain bin T-shirts all the time. His brown eyes were still scanning the fanfiction he was reading. He wore glasses for distances, but it had gotten to the point that distances was less than his elbow, so he doesn't bother taking them off. His black hair was completely messy, there was no controlling it in the slightest.

Alex was waiting outside a coffee shop for his friends Hannah and David. They had planned to meet up and have David drive them to the duel arena for the day since he was a year older and recently got his license.

Alex had known David since 5th grade, some kids had been picking on him for some time because he lost to a kuriboh's direct attack since he failed to draw a monster. David noticed and, being a 6th grader, intimidated the other bullies into stopping. They had been friends ever since.

Hannah he had known even longer since she was his neighbor. She was the one who insisted he play duel monsters because people didn't want to challenge her anymore after she crushed the rest of the grade. They dueled all the time, now a days its a coin flip who would win.

"Alex!" Hannah yelled, "How's it going?"

"Ehh, just being my nerd self reading another two fics,"

Hannah was a full head shorter than Alex. She had long dark blond hair and amber eyes. She isn't as much of a nerd as Alex, but she still knows her way around a science classroom.

"We need to get you a social life," David said coming up from behind, "Anyways the car's in the lot, lets go."

David was roughly the same height as Alex, maybe a little shorter. His dark black hair and scraggly beard help give the impression that he is at least 2 years older than he actually is.

Alex and Hannah had lived in Bay town (you can see my naming skills are superb) all their lives. David moved here when he was 5 from Port city (like I said, superb) when his parents got divorced. He lives with his mom for the most part, visiting his dad back in Port city every other week.

The group attended the Bay town high school together, Alex and Hannah being Sophomores, and David being a Junior. They all held decent grades, As and Bs and maybe a C. Their life had been typical for most kids until today.

They had just pulled into the arena parking lot and got out of the car when they heard someone say "link start" and it echo several times for no reason but to be mysterious.

"What the…" was all Alex could say before a very small man, no bigger that his forearm, appeared above his head. "Why me?"

"That's an interesting way to start a game," the small man said, "Normally there is a character creation screen then a tutorial, not falling on a giant's head."

"TINY MAN TINY MAN," David screamed, jumping back several feet.

"WHAT... HOW... I DON'T..." was all Hannah could get out.

"Hello I'm Alex," Alex said, way to calmly for this situation.

What is with these NPCs? as you may have guessed, Kazuto thought, just what kind of game is this?

"How are you so calm!" Hannah and David yelled at Alex.

"When you have seen as much Anime, and read as many fanfics as me, you prepare yourself for the impossible. I even have a code phrase for if someone else gets caught in a time loop, you say 'Kuriboh is the strongest card' and I'll immediately switch to help friend escape time loop mode."

What is going on, this really seems weird for a game, let's check my menu Kazuto thought.

"What's the midget doing now," Daniel said referring to Kazuto waving his hands in front of himself trying to open his menus.

"You can't just call someone a midget Daniel!" Hannah said to him, "It's rude."

"Well than what do you call that?" Daniel said.

"A duel spirit," Alex said holding up three cards, "These were on the windshield."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why he's so small."

"Most duel spirits are either very small, or don't show their faces," Alex replied.

"What's your name," Hannah asked kneeling down.

"Okay what kind of game is this? I log in, fall on a giant's head, don't go through a character creation screen, and now I can't open the game menus to check my equipment or log out!" Kazuto said.

"What are you talking about, this isn't a game, it's real life." Hannah replied.

"Let me, I know a thing or two about dimension hopping," Alex said.

"Since when!" both Hannah and Daniel said.

"Since about the 500 hours of anime watched mark."

"When did you get there?" Hannah asked.

"About 4 years ago, I'm well past 3000 now."

"I'm not even going to ask how you still keep your grades up like that." Daniel said.

"So anyways, what's your name?" Alex asked.

Kazuto, dumbfounded, replied "Kazuto" not thinking to use a username instead.

"Well Kazuto, I'm going to level with you, whatever game you joined was fake, you got sent to an alternate universe or dimension or whatever you want to call it. You probably won't believe me until I show you proof, problem is only thing I can think of for proof is feeling pain, but judging from your fall, you were already expecting to feel pain, so I'm just going to ask you to believe me this time, if you don't, that's fine, you just probably will be here longer as we won't be able to help you get back without your help and explanations of where your from, and a complete telling of how you got here." Alex said in one breath.

"What did you just say? Slow down!" Kazuto exclaimed.

"Tl;dr, this isn't a game and we can't help you get back until you believe us." Hannah said easily decoding Alex's speech as she was used to it.

"Ok, time to find similarities and differences between our worlds," Alex said, "Do you know what duel monsters is, along with computers, cell phones, technology in general, what year do you think it is, is magic normal in your world,what do you call the planet, and do you breath air?"

"What kind of questions are those?" Kazuto questioned.

"I'm trying to get a basis of where you might come from," Alex said.

"Wait what, I'm still not following," Kazuto replied.

"He gets like this," David said, "I tend to tune him out."

"You don't have to say that to my face" Alex said.

"Anyways if I've been following him at all, you are trapped here until we figure out how to send you back." David finished.

"WHAT!" Kazuto screamed, "I REFUSE TO BE TRAPPED IN ANOTHER GAME. THIS IS NOT SAO, THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! Ok, calm down think, think, think. The AmuSphere should kick a player if his/her heart rate gets too high. But if that panic attack didn't do it, it must not work. This is bad, real real bad, at least last time I had a clear goal to get out. Maybe something will happen in a few minutes."

"Ok, this is good, he seems to almost be at the acceptance phase," Alex said.

"You call that panic attack good?" Hannah replied.

"Ok, I give up, lets say I do believe you, how do I know I don't just have to defeat you to escape?" Kazuto questioned.

"Look, I've seen this a million times, and in two great fanfictions. I'd tell you what's going on, but it would be easier to show you… right… NOW!" Alex said dramatically turning and pointing at empty space behind him.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Normally the villain would be right there, odd. Maybe he got stuck in traffic." Alex said causing everyone else to facepalm.

"Ok, guess he's not here, maybe he's in the arena, even if he's not I could still show off what's going on in there." Alex said.

Alex slipped the three cards he had found on the windshield into his deck and the group walked towards the arena, all completely confused except Alex.

"Ok, who's up for a duel?" Alex asked, walking to the duel request board.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuto asked, being ignored.

"You sure you don't just want to duel one of us," Hannah asked, "At least then you'd know what your going up against then."

"Nah, that's the fun of it, not knowing what you'll face." David said also looking at the duel request board.

"Boys," Hannah said going to the request board with no other options.

"This guy looks like he could be the villain, he's got biker tattoos and everything," Alex said accepting the duel request and heading towards field #3.

"CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kazuto exclaimed.

"I just accepted a challenge and now we are going to go duel, the rest I'd rather see your reaction than tell you and ruin it." Alex said running to the field.

"Why is no one looking at me strangely like you guys did?"

"Your a duel spirit, only certain people can see you, we were just lucky enough to be able to, also most duel spirits can float, give it a try," Alex said to Kazuto who had been running behind him as fast as he could.

Kazuto began to float behind him, "Just like ALO," he mumbled to himself.

"Nice now hurry up!" Alex said reaching the field.

The field was standard size, the third one down the of seven open air fields. The fields were in the middle of a turbo duel track looping around the whole stadium.

"Finally made it," Alex's opponent said, "Name's Derrick, you better be ready, you'll finish my 10 win streak."

"Don't count on it," Alex said, "Name's Alex and I haven't lost in a while either."

"Duel!" both players said simultaneously equipping their D-tablets.

 **Turn 1: Alex**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Derrick: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 5 vs Derrick Hand: 5**

"I'll go first," Alex said, "I summon Noble Knight Artorigus to the field."

 _Noble Knight Artorigus  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

A valiant knight appeared brandishing a two handed sword almost as tall as himself. Dressed in a yellow tinted set of full armor, this knight looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"It's a card game with holograms," Kazuto said sweat dropping.

"It's called duel monsters and it is the best game ever." Alex replied, "Now back to the duel. Because Artorigus is a normal monster I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn from my hand in defense mode."

 _Noble Knight Gawayn  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
1900 ATK 500 DEF  
Warrior/Effect_

This knight very much resembled Artiorigus, except he brandished a one handed sword and had a blue cape flowing in the nonexistent wind. His armor had a more orange tint to it.

"Next I can tribute a normal monster in order to special summon my Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn so I'll tribute Artorigus."

 _Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn  
Level 5: Dark Attribute  
2000 ATK 800 DEF  
Warrior/Effect_

This monster gave off a dark aura. His armor was black and his eyes glowed red, even his one handed sword struck fear into people's hearts.

"Next I tribute Gawayn with Laundsallyn's effect, I can now add one noble arms equip spell to my hand, I add Noble Arms of Destiny to my hand and I'll equip it straight to Laundsallyn."

Laundsallyn then proceeded to strike down his comrade and take his sword, which he threw to Alex, it becoming a noble arms equip spell as it flew.

 _Noble Arms of Destiny  
Spell Card: Equip_

"With this card once per turn Laundsallyn can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." Alex said, "With that I end my turn."

Laundsallyn then began to glow a white aura around his dark aura

"I don't take kindly to him striking down his comrade, even if it's only a card game," Kazuto said, "I've seen too many allies fall in battle to be okay with that."

"Sorry, but it was the best move in my hand."

"Doesn't mean I like it."

"I see you like to go big kid, my turn, DRAW," Derrick said.

 **Turn 2: Derrick**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Derrick: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 2 vs Derrick Hand: 5 + 1**

"I'll start with the spell card double summon and summon Vylon Soldier and Vylon Stella to the field," Derrick said.

 _Double Summon  
Spell card: normal_

 _Vylon Soldier  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
1700 ATK 1000 DEF  
Fairy/Effect_

 _Vylon Stella  
Level 3: Light Attribute  
1400 ATK 200 DEF  
Fairy/Tuner/Effect_

Two monsters appeared, both seemed to be made of metal, Vylon Soldier had thick heavy gold arms and shoulder plates meant for smashing the opponent, Vylon Stella looked like two white pyramids inside each other giving it eight points to it.

"Now I tune Vylon Stella with Vylon Soldier to Synchro summon my Vylon Sigma, Synchro summon!"

 _Vylon Sigma  
Level 7: Light Attribute  
1800 ATK 1000 DEF  
Fairy/Synchro/Effect_

This monster took after Vylon Soldier except it was pure white with three golden rings hovering around its arms and one on its back.

"Next I'll activate Vylon Stella's Effect, I pay 500 life points when he leaves the field to equip him to Vylon Sigma."

 _Derrick: 4000LP - 500LP = 3500LP_

"Now I attack Laundsallyn with my Vylon Sigma. Now for Sigma's effect, if it's the only monster on my field I can equip one equip spell from my deck to Sigma, I'll equip Vylon Material to Sigma giving him 600 extra attack."

 _Vylon Material  
Spell Card: Equip_

 _Vylon Sigma ATK 1800 + 600 = 2400_

"Laundsallyn can't be destroyed by battle because of Noble Arms of Destiny once per turn," Alex said.

Vylon Sigma charged up an energy beam and fired it straight at Laundsallyn, but Laundsallyn deflected it with his sword.

"But you still take damage," Derrick responded.

 _Alex: 4000LP - 400 = 3600LP_

Next Vylon Stella's Effect activates, if the equipped monster battles your monster, it's destroyed at the end of the damage step, and your Noble Arms of Destiny only protects him once per turn."

Vylon Sigma took one last shot at Laundsallyn finishing him off.

"I can come back from this," Alex said, "Draw!"

 **Turn 3: Alex**

 **Alex: 3600LP vs Derrick:3500LP**

 **Alex Hand: 2 + 1 vs Derrick Hand: 2**

"I play Pot of Greed and pick up 2 cards." Alex said.

 _Pot of Greed  
Spell Card: Norma_l

"You don't seem to be talking much, no questions Kazuto?" Alex asked.

"I learn best from experience, plus if I stopped you every 5 seconds with a question we would be here for days." Kazuto replied, "Just explain how everything works after the duel."

"Fine by me, never was the best teacher."

Okay, I have Kazuto's card, definitely need something to go with it seeing as it's a normal monster with less than a thousand attack so i'll have to hold off on that, but I can still go with plan b Alex thought.

"I summon my level 1 Lady of the Lake to the field."

 _Lady of the Lake  
Level 1: Light Attribute  
200 ATK 1800 DEF  
Aqua/Tuner/Effect_

The lady of the lake appeared from a puddle that had formed in the ground, hugging a sword she clearly didn't know how to use.

"When I summon Lady of the Lake I can special summon a level 4 or lower noble knight normal monster from my graveyard, welcome back Artorigus."

 _Noble Knight Artorigus  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
1800 ATK 1800 DEF  
Warrior_

The Lady of the lake floated above where Artorigus had reappeared and offered him her sword as a replacement for his sword that had been broken when he went to the graveyard.

"Next I tune my Lady of the Lake and Artorigus to summon my Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn."

 _Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn  
Level 5: Dark Attribute  
2100 ATK 900 DEF  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

Lady of the Lake flew up and became a star which turned into a ring and surrounded Artorigus causing him to become an orange outline, then 4 stars. When the summoning was compete High Laundsallyn stood tall and looked even more evil than Dark Laundsallyn. His black armor gave off blood red smoke and he wielded two swords one blood red, the other black as night.

"When High Laundsallyn is summoned I can equip an equip spell from my deck to it, I'll equip Noble Arms - Gallatin to High Laundsallyn."

A sword fell from the sky and planted itself in the ground in front of High Laundsallyn, who promptly discarded his blood red blade in favor of the new one.

 _Noble Arms - Gallatin  
Spell Card: Equip_

"Now High Laundsallyn gains 1000 attack, but loses 200 during each of my stand by phases."

 _High Laundsallyn ATK 2100 + 1000 = 3100_

"Now High Laundsallyn, destroy his Vylon Stigma."

High Laundsallyn launched himself at Vylon Stigma, slicing it into thirds.

 _Derrick: 3500LP - 700 = 2800LP_

"When High Laundsallyn destroys a monster by battle I can add a Noble Arms card to my hand," Alex said.

"Well when Vylon Material is sent to the graveyard I can add a Vylon spell to my hand," Derrick said.

"I'll add Noble Arms - Caliburn to my hand and immediately equip it to High Laundsallyn giving him 500 extra attack"

Again another sword planted itself in the ground in front of High Laundsallyn who discarded his other original sword in favor of the upgrade.

 _High Laundsallyn ATK 3100 + 500 = 3600_

"Then I activate the second effect of Caliburn, once per turn I can gain 500 life points, then I'll end my turn with a face down."

 _Alex: 3600LP + 500LP = 4100LP_

 **Turn 4: Derrick**

 **Alex: 4100LP vs Derrick:2800LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 vs Derrick Hand: 3 + 1**

"I'm not even close to out, I draw." Derrick said, "I summon Vylon Tetra and then play monster reborn to summon Vylon Stigma back to my field."

 _Vylon Tetra  
Level 2: Light Attribute  
900 ATK 900 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell Card: Normal_

"Now I tune my two monsters in order to summon my Vylon Alpha."

 _Vylon Alpha  
Level 9: Light Attribute  
2200 ATK 1100 DEF  
Machine/Synchro/Effect_

Vylon Alpha towered above High Laundsallyn, massive wings white with black and gold highlights spread wide.

"That doesn't look good," Kazuto said, stating the obvious.

"Really, I never would have guessed," Alex retorted.

"Next I pay 500LP to equip Vylon Tetra to Vylon Alpha, Then I activate Vylon Alpha's Effect, When he's summoned I can equip it with one equip spell in my grave, I'll choose Vylon Material."

 _Vylon Alpha ATK 2200 + 600 = 2800_

"While he is equipped with an equip spell he can't be destroyed by spell and trap effects, and if it would be destroyed I can send Vylon Tetra to the grave instead. Next I'll equip him with a second Vylon Material I added to my hand by the other Vylon Material's effect when it was destroyed."

 _Vylon Alpha ATK 2800 + 600 = 3400_

"That looks worse," Kazuto said, again stating the obvious.

"Yeah, that's bad," Alex said.

"Now Vylon Alpha, end his High Laundsallyn."

"I activate my face down, Negate Attack, ending your battle phase" Alex said.

 _Negate Attack  
Trap Card: normal_

"Next turn your done, I place one card face down and end my turn." Derrick finished.

 **Turn 5: Alex**

 **Alex: 4100LP vs Derrick:2800LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 + 1 vs Derrick Hand: 0**

"First High Laundsallyn loses 200 ATK from Gallatin's Effect."

Some chips appeared in Gallatin's blade.

 _High Laundsallyn ATK 3100 - 200 = 2900_

"I draw. I'll activate Graceful Charity and draw three cards and discard two, then I'll set 2 and switch High Laundsallyn to defence and gain 500LP from Caliburn's effect then end my turn."

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell Card: Normal_

 _Alex: 4100LP + 500 = 4600_

 **Turn 6: Derrick**

 **Alex: 4600LP vs Derrick:2800LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 vs Derrick Hand: 0 + 1**

"I draw, I activate my set Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left most face down card."

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
Spell Card: Quick-Play_

"You destroyed my trap Avalon, had I gotten one more Noble Knight monster to my grave yard I could have used it to banish five Noble Knights from my grave and destroy all cards on the field," Alex said.

 _Avalon  
Trap Card: Normal_

"But I only counted two," Derrick said.

"Graceful Charity's discarded cards were Noble Knights." Alex replied.

"I see, I activate the spell card H-Heated Heart to increase my Vylon Alpha's attack by 500 and allow it to deal piercing damage." Derrick said.

 _H-Heated Heart  
Spell Card: Normal_

"Why do you have a Elemental Hero card in a Vylon deck?" Alex asked puzzled.

"It's effect works with any monster, and it has gotten me out of many scrapes." Derrick replied.

"Can't argue with that." Alex finished.

 _Vylon Alpha ATK 3400 + 500 = 3900_

"Now attack High Laundsallyn." Derrick declared.

Vylon Alpha charged up a massive beam and hit High Laundsallyn, who attempted to block with his swords again but failed.

 _Alex: 4600LP - 3000 = 1600_

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Kazuto said

"I end my turn."

 _Vylon Alpha ATK 3900 - 500 = 3400_

 **Turn 7: Alex**

 **Alex: 1600LP vs Derrick:2800LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 + 1 vs Derrick Hand: 0**

"My turn, I draw." Alex said.

Yes, this seems to be the card to go with Kazuto, I just need to knock down that Vylon Alpha's attack points and I can win this.

"Just give it up, you don't have enough life points to survive another attack, even if you defend, I'll eventually pierce it." Derrick said.

"You know what, I don't have a lot of life points, but guess what. It's only the last life point that matters, and I still see plenty." Alex replied fired up more than ever.

"I just got you to go full force on me, and now I'm going to lose this turn right…" Derrick said nervously.

"Yep, first I activate Twin Twisters from my hand, I discard one card to destroy two of your spells and traps."

 _Twin Twisters  
Spell Card: Quick-Play_

"Then I'll activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one more of your spells."

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-Play_

"Why didn't you activate that last turn?" Derrick asked.

"I knew I had enough life points to keep going, it was a risk I was willing to take, like I said, it's only the last life point that matters," Alex said, "And now your out of spells and traps, and you don't have a hand."

"But I get to add two more Vylon spells to my hand by the two Vylon Material's affects," Derrick countered.

 _Vylon Alpha ATK 3400 - 600 - 600 = 2200_

"You won't get the chance to use them, now I summon my IRL - Kazuto card to the field."

 _IRL - Kazuto  
Level 4: Dark Attribute  
300 ATK 800 DEF  
Warrior_

"Wait, I'M A CARD!" Kazuto asked.

"That's what duel spirits are, spirits that come from duel monster cards." Alex told him, "Just sit back and let me handle this, trust me, you'll like this."

Kazuto then appeared, standing at his full height.

"What are you going to do with that weak little thing," Derrick said just a little nervous knowing some of the weakest monsters can do amazing things if used right.

"Just watch, if I control an IRL monster I can special summon my VR - NerveGear from my hand," Alex said.

 _VR - NerveGear  
Level 4: Dark Attribute  
1000 ATK 0 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"A NERVEGEAR! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kazuto screamed.

"What's the problem with it?" Alex asked.

"Those things killed just under 4000 people who were trapped with me in a game called Sword Art Online or SAO for short. If your health reached zero it fried your brain."

"Well that kinda explains the effect, ok, what do I have to say to get you to put that on?"

"Sorry, no way."

"Look, you can't die in this game, even if your destroyed you can always be brought back, plus its the only way we will win this."

"Fine, I give up."

"Perfect"

"So your synchro summoning level 8," Derrick said ignoring the fact that Alex was just talking to his card.

"You wish, I overlay my Level 4 IRL - Kazuto and VR - NerveGear! With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! The one true Black Swordsman, SAO - Kirito!"

 _SAO - Kirito  
Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

Kirito descended onto the field looking like the last day he was in SAO. Full black with a black sword in one hand and a blue sword in the other.

"I haven't seen my Elucidator or Dark Repulser in ages," Kirito said reminiscing.

"Well then put them to use, Kirito use Starburst Stream to finish that Vylon Alpha."

Kirito then proceeded to charge at Vylon Alpha and hit him with a 16 hit combo leaving blue trails where his swords swung.

 _Derrick: 2800LP - 300 = 2500_

"I'm still kicking," Derrick said.

"Not for long," Alex replied, "Kirito has two different effects that can only be used if IRL - Kazuto is one of its Xyz materials, one, if this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect I can detach a Xyz material instead, two, once per turn I can detach an Xyz material to allow Kirito to attack again, so I detach VR - NerveGear to allow Kirito to attack again, Kirito hit him with the Eclipse."

"This will hurt," Derrick said bracing for impact.

Kirito once again went in for an attack, but this time it was a 27 hit combo that hit with a yellowish trail.

 _Derrick: 2500 - 2500 = 0_

 **Winner: Alex**

"That was a pretty sweet duel Alex, but I've never seen that Kirito card or the two that went with it. Where did you get them?" Derrick asked.

"Found them on my way in, I was so lucky they worked." Alex responded.

"That is some insane luck, I'll catch you next duel and I'll pay you back for breaking my win streak." Derrick said leaving the field.

"Let's go meet up with the others, they should be finishing their duels soon." Alex said to Kazuto leaving the field.

"Your not going to explain what just happened to me?" Kazuto asked.

"Nah, judging by the lengths of most anime's and fanfics I have seen, we just pulled at least a two parter." Alex replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kazuto said, more confused than ever.

 **AN: Well there you have it. I never expected it to be so long, I just started typing and this happened. If your wondering why I chose these decks for the start, the Noble Knight deck was one of my favorites and the Vylon was just the first to come to mind when trying to find a good opponent.**

 **I'm thinking of using the ALO - Kirito and GGO - Kirito as rank up monsters, but maybe that's to complex. Let me know what you think.**

 **Now for card effects**

 _ **IRL - Kazuto  
Level 4: Dark Attribute  
300 ATK 800 DEF  
Warrior**_

 **All the characters are probably going to be very weak normal monsters that merge with a VR card to summon their in game form. I'm not that good with flavor text, so leave some ideas in the reviews. Same goes for summon chants.**

 _ **VR - NerveGear  
Level 4: Dark Attribute  
1000 ATK 0 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect**_

 **If you control an "IRL" monster you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an "SAO", "ALO", or "GGO" monster, banish that monster when it is destroyed.**

 **The NerveGear is going to be the first of a few VR cards I'm going to make. This one banishes the monster it is used to summon when it is destroyed, because with it, if you die in the game, you die in real life, some others might handicap some of them or boost them depending on what they are. It's a Tuner because I'm planning on having every single type of summoning all requiring a VR and IRL monster. I'm not doing link though, I'm not a fan of the new link rules.**

 _ **SAO - Kirito  
Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect**_

 _ **1 level 4 "VR" monster 1 level 4 "IRL" monster  
This card's name is always treated as "The Black Swordsman". If this card has "IRL - Kazuto" as an Xyz material it gains these effects: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to allow this card to attack again. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can detach one Xyz material from this card instead.**_

 **I decided I'm not going to make the IRL character have to go with the extra deck monster, but if they don't match, it's as good as a normal monster. The card is treated as the Black Swordsman for if I do end up making multiple Kirito forms so that way if I have an equip spell or something it can equip to The Black Swordsman.**

 **Kirito is an Xyz for three reasons. 1.) Xyz is my personal favorite summoning method. 2.) The black card just seemed to go with him. 3.) You remember the two other stories I mentioned by MaxGundam1998 and SSJC J, (Check them out, they're good.) well they focus mostly on synchro and I was getting tired of synchro summoning.**

 **What do you think of Alex? He is the embodiment of me. My middle name is Alexander and last name is Queen (Yes I know, being a boy with the last name Queen is soooo funny, I've heard it all.) So I used my middle name and flipped my last name to king and thus our main character was born.**

 **I considered giving him my personal favorite deck, but I realized It wouldn't fit well with SAO characters no matter how hard I try, so I gave my favorite to Daniel instead, but I'm not revealing what it is just yet.**

 **Hannah's deck is still a little in the air, I'm thinking lunalight, but if I see a better suggestion I'm all for it.**

 **Next chapter will bring in Asuna to the game, till then, cya later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (or for those of you from the future HAPPY/MERRY *INSERT NEAREST HOLIDAY NAME HERE*)**

 **I'm honestly surprising myself with how much I'm enjoying writing these, now if only I could put this drive towards my homework!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 2, "The lightning flash"**

"Where were we, oh yea, we were meeting up with the rest of the group," Alex said.

"Don't tell me you forgot after a quick bathroom break," Kazuto said.

"Don't judge, I have a short attention span."

"You're telling me."

"Alex," Hannah called waving.

"There she is, let's go." Alex said.

 _(Meanwhile in the SAO world)_

"Suguha, have you seen Kazuto, I've been texting him and he hasn't replied," Asuna texted.

"Let me see, one sec." Suguha replied.

Suguha is Kazuto's sister. **(technically "cousin and adoptive sister" to quote the wiki)** While Kazuto had been trapped in the death game SAO, she had wondered what about the VRMMORPG had made him want to play it. About halfway through the SAO incident, a new VRMMORPG game was released called Alfheim Online or ALO. She joined ALO to understand Kazuto better and quickly became one of the best. Her experience in kendo IRL apparently was what set her apart from the rest.

Suguha went over to Kazuto's room and knocked several times.

"Kazuto, Asuna is worried, check your phone!" Suguha said loud enough to hear through the door.

Waiting a moment and getting no response, she eased his door open to see him lying in bed with his AmuSphere on.

"He's apparently in-game." Suguha texted Asuna back.

"I've tried ALO and even GGO, what is he playing?" Asuna texted back.

Suguha walked up to his computer to see what game was installed.

"Some game called Yu-Gi-Oh or YGO."

"Something just isn't sitting right, I'm going to check out the game, could you do some research on it?"

"No problem"

 _(Meanwhile in the YGO world)_

"Hannah, did you win your duel?" Alex said running over to her.

"I'm still in disbelief of what happened, I'm still saying his deck was rigged." Hannah said raging

"What happened, did he get all of exodia on his opening hand?"

"No, only after he played one pot of greed."

"Your kidding, right? That's impossible!" Alex said dumbfounded.

"I don't kid about my losses."

"That is really bad."

"What's exodia?" Kazuto asked.

"Exodia is one of many instant win cards, if you have all five of his cards, the left and right arms and legs, and exodia himself in your hand you instantly win. That's why you're only allowed to have one copy of each card in your deck. Another good instant win card is final flame"

"That does sound frustrating." Kazuto replied.

"Why are we talking about exodia?" Daniel asked seeming to materialize from nowhere.

"Hannah lost turn one to him." Alex said.

"Wow, didn't think I'd see the day you couldn't put up a fight." Daniel said.

"I still call bull on that hand." Hannah said.

"So, how did your duel go Daniel?" Alex asked.

"He focused on special summoning, you know what that means against my deck. Needless to say I crushed him." Daniel replied.

"Do you even know the definition of. Mercy?" Hannah asked.

"Well sorry if I got all my best rank-up cards, what was I supposed to do, not use them?"

"No, only use enough to win, not enough to make you opponent look like a total noob to this game."

"What deck do you use," Kazuto asked.

"Even if I told you, you would have know idea what it is, plus my deck is better seen than explained." Daniel replied, "So how did you two's duel go?"

"Exact zero due to Kirito's effect, that double attack was perfect."

"Kirito? I thought his name was Kazuto," Hannah asked.

"Kirito is the username I use when I'm in-game, you can call me that if you like, feels more natural in game," Kazuto said. **(Yes that's my way of saying I've typed Kirito instead of Kazuto one too many times and am just going to stick with Kirito)**

"Kirito does seem to roll of the tongue more than Kazuto," Alex said, "Ok, back to getting you home, normally it would be as straightforward as defeat the dark evil plaguing the world or something, but considering nothing has turned up, it's probably going to be more complicated. Anything you could tell us about your world should help."

"I guess I should fill you in on some of my past." Kirito said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked intrigued.

"Several years ago, 10,000 people joined a game called Sword Art Online,"

 _Insert full backstory here_

"By the time it was over there were nearly 4000 casualties." Kirito finished.

"Wow, that took a while, the arena is closing soon," Alex said.

"Do you have to be so insensitive?" Hannah asked.

"I'm just stating facts, anyways, it looks like we will have to head home soon, we might be able to squeeze in one last duel, but it will be very close." Alex said.

"Why do I even bother with you." Hannah mumbled to herself.

"Link Start" once again echoed around for no reason but to be mysterious.

"Not again!" Alex said, jumping back before someone could hit his head.

Unfortunately for him, he jumped back into the new arrival's path. She fell on his head and bounced off.

"Note to self, find where they are coming from first, then dodge." Alex mumbled.

The new arrival stood up and brushed herself off.

"ASUNA!" Kirito yelled.

"Kirito, finally, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours." Asuna said.

"You shouldn't have come here Asuna, this is bad, tell me the others aren't coming."

"Woah, slow down, why is this bad?" Asuna asked.

"We are trapped, just like SAO."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN PLAYING HIS GAME!" Asuna screamed.

"You sent me an email saying to check this game out." Kirito said.

"You didn't get my text saying my email has been hacked!" Asuna said freaking out.

"Do you think I'd have even come here if I had."

"I don't know, knowing you, you'd probably still try it to see what it's like."

"THAT, is completely accurate and I have no argument against it. Look the good news is that we don't die IRL here."

"Ok, give me a minute to calm down." Asuna said.

"Would now be a good time to introduce ourselves, or are you two still having a moment?" Alex asked.

"Ok, I think I'm good," Asuna said, "Who are your new friends Kirito?"

"From left to right we have Daniel, Hannah, and Alex. Guys, meet Asuna." Kirito said.

Alex appeared to be distracted, searching for something.

"What are you doing Alex?" Daniel asked.

"There they are. Dibs!" Alex said.

"What did you find?" Hannah asked.

Alex held up three new cards and showed his friends.

"These were under the bench for some reason." Alex stated.

"You are so impatient, couldn't you wait until introductions were complete?' Hannah said.

"Ok Hannah, since your duel was over before it started, how about you duel me as the last duel of the day?" Alex said fired up.

"Why am I the only voice of reason in this group, fine, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" Hannah said.

"This I've got to see," Daniel said, "You two have always been evenly matched, but now Alex has some new cards. Will they throw off his deck balance or give him the decisive lead among you two."

"Please, like I'll let six new cards sway the power balance that much." Hannah said.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Asuna asked.

"Nope, too long to explain, we are doing this now. You'll just have to sit and watch what happens." Alex said rushing towards the field.

"Kirito, you don't happen to be able to explain, would you?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure, I was supposed to get a full explanation after the last duel, but then you showed up and now they are going for another one." Kirito said, "Best I can say is that it's some card game where they almost seem to make up the rules as they go."

"That's not true," Daniel said, "Duel monsters is a great game, and yes some of the card effects seem to be broken, but there are rules."

"Care to fill us in?" Asuna asked.

"That's a two hour conversation right there, I never said they were simple rules."

"Just the basics then," Kirito said.

"Ok, where to begin."

"How about you explain it on the field," Alex called, "we are heading to field six for this one, hurry up."

"Yea, ok, seeing is believing anyways, come on guys, let's go," Daniel said leading the way to field six.

"We are never getting a full explanation, are we…" Asuna said.

"It doesn't look that way." Kirito said.

"Let's go catch up," Asuna said right before being dragged along towards the duel as if pushed by an invisible wall.

"What's going on?" Kirito said as the same thing happened to him.

"Did I not mention?" Alex said, "Duel spirits can only be 20 or so feet from their cards."

"Clearly you didn't," Kirito said, "Stop pulling us."

"Well then keep up."

 _At the field._

"There is no chance I'll lose this so I'll give you the first turn." Hannah said.

"Fine, let's DUEL!"

 **Turn 1: Alex**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Hannah: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 5 vs Hannah Hand: 5**

"Oh look, it's all of Exodia." Alex said.

"Very funny, I know you don't have a single Exodia card in that deck, just make your move." Hannah said.

"I'll start this duel off right with the spell card Double Summon." Alex said.

 _Double Summon  
Spell Card: Normal_

"Next I'll summon Noble Knight Bedwyr and use his effect to send the Noble Arms equip spell Gallatin to the graveyard."

Bedwyr stood slightly shorter than the other knights. He wielded a sword that was borderline two handed. His red cape billowed out behind him, even though there was no wind. Gallatin planted itself in front of Bedwyr who discarded his sword for an upgrade.

 _Noble Knight Bedwyr  
Level 4: Light attribute  
1600 ATK 1500 DEF  
Warrior/Effect_

 _Noble Arms - Gallatin  
Spell Card: Equip_

"Then with the effect of double summon I summon Noble Knight Drystan to the field."

 _Noble Knight Drystan  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
1800 ATK 800 DEF  
Warrior/Effect_

Drystan looked the most peaceful of the Noble Knights. He sat down and didn't have a sword, instead he played a lyre. A true bard if I've ever seen one.

"I'll then set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Hannah**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Hannah: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 1 vs Hannah Hand: 5 + 1**

"Try something original, I've seen you do that play at least twice before. That face down is obviously Swords at Dawn, you'll use it to equip that spell from the grave to your Drystan and use Drystan's effect to destroy one face up card on the field." Hannah said.

"Please like I'd be that predictable."

"When aren't you that predictable?"

"How about I activate this card now, before you destroy it, Threatening Roar!" Alex said, "Now you can't attack this turn."

 _Threatening Roar  
Trap Card: Normal_

"Oh, so you do know how to change it up."

"No, I just didn't get Swords at Dawn on turn one."

"Fine, argue against yourself," Hannah said, "I'll just crush you with Crystron Quan."

 _Crystron Quan  
Level 1: Water Attribute  
500 ATK 500 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

Quan was short, as short as you'd expect from a level 1. He had silver metal armor, and every gap in the armor revealed his light blue crystal body.

"I can see what you mean about making up rules Kirito," Asuna said, "I'm barely following along, but that monster has the least attack on the field, and in every game I've played, that doesn't crush anything."

"Actually, the weaker a monster seems, the more devastating the effect," Daniel said, "Most of the time at least, there is always an exception to the rules."

"I now set two cards and end my turn." Hannah said.

"Nope, looks like a flop." Asuna said.

"Just wait, it hasn't used its effect yet." Daniel said.

 **Turn 3: Alex**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Hannah: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 1 + 1 vs Hannah Hand: 3**

"Fine, I'll just get rid of it before you can use it, I activate my Heritage of the Chalice spell to add a Noble Arms card to my hand." Alex said.

 _Heritage of the Chalice  
Spell Card: Normal_

"Now I'll equip Drystan with Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr."

 _Noble Arms- Arfeudutyr  
Spell Card: Equip_

Like all the other Noble Arms cards, this one also planted itself in front of Drystan who picked it up.

"Drystan's effect activates destroying Quan."

Drystan then proceeded to attack Quan with his new sword.

"Next I'll activate Arfeudutyr's effect, by permanently lowering Drystan's attack by 500 I can destroy one of your face down cards, say goodbye to the left one."

"Arfeudutyr then began to suck energy from Drystan and fired a beam of energy at the leftmost face down, revealing it to be Crystron Impact.

 _Noble Knight Drystan 1800ATK - 500 = 1300_

 _Crystron Impact  
Trap Card: Normal_

"Now, Drystan, attack her directly!" Alex commanded.

"You forgot my other face down." Hannah said.

"I didn't forget it, I just didn't have a card to destroy it." Alex said.

"Well now I activate Graceful Revival." Hannah said.

 _Graceful Revival  
Trap Card: Continuous_

"With it i can revive Quan, and now I'll activate his effect, I special summon a Crystron monster from my hand and immediately use it to synchro summon. I'll summon Crystron Rosenix."

 _Crystron Rosenix  
Level 4: Water Attribute  
1800 ATK 1000 DEF  
Machine/Effect_

Rosenix appeared as a medium sized Phoenix type bird. Her bright red body had gold metal plating on her wings, legs, and beak.

"Now my Level 1 Crystron Quan tunes my Level 4 Crystron Rosenix, Synchro Summon! Level 5, Crystron Ametrix!" Hannah Chanted.

 _Crystron Ametrix  
Level 5: Water Attribute  
2500 ATK 1500 DEF  
Machine/Synchro/Effect_

Quan then proceeded to float up and become one green ring that surrounded Rosenix who turned into 4 stars. The monster that appeared was as black as night. It looked almost human until you notice it has a tail, wings and horns.

"Lucky for you, you don't have any special summoned monsters, because first thing Ametrix does is switch them to defense position."

"Yea, lucky, now you can attack me all you like. I'll set a card and end my turn." Alex said.

 **Turn 4: Hannah**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Hannah: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 0 vs Hannah Hand: 3 + 1**

"You want to see my full potential, I activate the field spell Crystolic Potential." Hannah said.

"Tell me you did not just say that." Alex said.

 _Crystolic Potential  
Spell Card: Field_

"Whatever, with Crystolic Potential all my Crystron monsters gain 300 ATK and at the end phase of the turn I can draw cards equal to the number of Crystron monsters Synchro summoned that turn." Hannah said.

The field then took on the look of a cave. Huge patches of crystal the color of the Crystron monsters, both on and off the field, were scattered everywhere.

"Daniel, What's the difference between a field spell and any other spell," Kirito questioned.

"Honestly, it's kind of a glorified continuous spell that gets its own zone allowing you to have 6 spells and traps total." Daniel said.

 _Crystron Ametrix 2500ATK + 300 = 2800_

"Now Ametrix, attack Drystan!" Hannah yelled.

"Now who's forgetting face downs?" Alex asked, "Now activate, Swords at Dawn!"

 _Swords at Dawn  
Spell Card: Quick-play_

"Now I'll equip my Noble Arms - Gallatin from my graveyard to Drystan, then Drystan's effect activates destroying a face up card, I'll choose your Crystron Ametrix."

 _Noble Arms - Gallatin  
Spell Card: Equip_

 _Noble Knight Drystan 1300ATK 1000 = 2300_

Drystan then charged at Ametrix and hit it straight in the gut, causing it to explode.

"I thought you didn't have that card." Hannah said.

"Why exactly would I tell you what's in my hand."

"Fair enough, I end my turn with two face downs."

"Due to Swords at Dawn's effect, Noble Arms - Gallatin is destroyed, but due to the effect that all Noble Arms cards share, once per turn if the card is destroyed I can re-equip it to a Noble Knight Monster, I choose Bedwyr." Alex said.

 _Noble Knight Drystan 2300ATK - 1000 = 1300_

 _Noble Knight Bedwyr 1600ATK + 1000 = 2600_

 **Turn 5: Alex**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Hannah 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 0 + 1 vs Hannah Hand: 1**

 _I need to pull a pretty good draw to keep going strong_

"I draw," Alex said.

 _Now is not a good time to draw Asuna's card, what else can I do._

"Due to Gallatin's effect, Bedwyr loses 200 attack."

Noble Knight Bedwyr 2600ATK - 200 = 2400

Some cracks appeared in Gallatin's blade.

"Next I'll build the overlay network with my two Noble Knights, I XYZs summon, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights."

 _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights  
Rank 4: Light Attribute  
2000 ATK 2000 DEF  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

Artorigus stood in white armor with blue highlights. He was clearly strong considering he was wielding a two handed sword in one hand. Two yellow orbs floated around Artorigus.

"When Artorigus is summoned I can equip up to three Noble Arms cards from my graveyard to him, I only have two so I'll equip Gallatin and Arfeudutyr to Artorigus."

 _Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights 2000 ATK + 1000 = 3000_

"Next I activate Artorigus's effect, by detaching an Xyz material, I can destroy spell and traps up to the number of Noble Arms cards I control, I'll detach Bedwyr. I'll chose your right card, and the field spell."

The right card shattered, revealing itself to be Call of the Haunted.

"Then I'll activate Crystron Entry, the one you missed, now I special summon a Crystron tuner from both my hand and graveyard. Come back to the field, Crystron Quan, and joining the game Crystron Rion, both in defense mode." Hannah said.

 _Crystron Rion  
Level 4: Water Attribute  
500 ATK 500 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

Rion looked very human, except for the crystals growing out of his back. He had white metal plating and gray crystals.

"Fine, Artorigus will destroy Quan!" Alex declared.

Artorigus moved surprisingly fast for how big he was. He jumped up and finished Quan off with both of his blades.

"Now I end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Hannah**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Hannah: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 1 vs Hannah Hand: 1 + 1**

"Ok, this is going on forever, no one has taken any damage." Kirito said.

"This is nothing, these two have gone to the point where they both ran out of cards in their decks before any damage was dealt, you two are in for a long one." Daniel said.

"How long could that take?" Asuna asked.

"The last time it went to deck out took about 3 hours."

"WHAT" Asuna and Kirito said.

"These two put their whole being into being the best, and to do it, they have to give more than the average, or even the experienced players." Daniel said, "back in 4th grade was it, Hannah became the top duelist in the class by a far margin. Alex had never dueled back then, but a week prior, Hannah had insisted he try dueling. After only a week of lessons with Hannah he placed second out of the whole grade, topped only by Hannah in as close a match as you'd ever seen. Honestly it could have gone either way. I'd say they were evenly matched, even then. Since then, both of them have strived to outdo the other."

"Wow, that's some dedication," Kirito said, "Unlike us, we became some of the best players because of a drive to survive and make it home."

"Wait, did you tell them about SAO?" Asuna asked.

"About 30 seconds before you showed up."

"Now that your done telling our full life story, I banish Rosenix from my graveyard to summon a Crystron Token to my field." Hannah said.

 _Crystron Token  
Level 1: Water Attribute  
0 ATK 0 DEF  
Machine/token_

The Crystron token appeared to be just a hunk of crystal just a little lighter blue than Quan.

"What's a token?" Kirito asked.

"It's a monster that gets added from outside your deck to the field, when it leaves the field, it also leaves the game like it never existed. I think of them like ghosts." Daniel said.

"Next I summon Crystron Thystvern to the field."

 _Crystron Thystvern  
Level 3: Water Attribute  
1500 ATK 1500 DEF  
Machine/Effect_

Thystvern appeared as a mid-size purple crystal dragon. His wings were pure crystal while his body was where the darker purple armor was located.

"Then I'll use Thystvern's effect, I destroy one face up monster in order to summon a Crystron tuner monster from my deck. I'll destroy my token to summon a second Rion."

"Why would she need two of the same tuner, you only need one for a synchro summon." Asuna asked.

"That's not always the case. The best example is red dragon archfiend who can use two tuners to summon its evolved form Red Nova Dragon, but using more than one tuner is extremely rare." Daniel said.

"Who told you that about synchro summoning?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know, I just feel it in me, like I know most things about Synchros. It's weird, do you have the same thing?" Asuna said.

"Sort of, for me it's XYZs. I haven't brought it up because it seemed irrelevant. It probably has something to do with…"

"Don't tell her, I want to see her reaction later!" Alex yelled interrupting Kirito.

"I now double tune my two level three Crystron Rions and my level 3 Crystron Thystvern in order to summon my level 9 Crystron Quariongandrax! Go, double tuning!"

 _Crystron Quariongandrax  
Level 9: Water Attribute  
3000 ATK 3000 DEF  
Machine/Synchro/Effect_

As the largest monster to enter the field yet, there was an aura of fear radiating off of Quariongandrax. He was huge to say the least. He had huge wings with both yellow and black crystals. His body had yellow plate armor with blue crystals revealed in all the gaps. He had a tail big enough to use as a weapon. Everything about this monster screamed I'm screwed.

"When Quariongandrax is summoned to the field, I can banish monsters from your field or graveyard equal to the number of monsters used to synchro summon it. Lucky for you that one remaining Xyz material is not considered on the field or in the grave, so I can only banish Artorigus and Bedwyr, and Drystan goes to the graveyard."

Quariongandrax then proceeded to tail smack Artigorious off the field.

"That just went from evenly matched to completely one sided in less than a turn." Asuna said.

"What's the difference between banishing and the graveyard?" Kirito asked.

"Banishing is like a step above the graveyard. It's normally considered untouchable, but there are decks that revolve around banished cards, and use it like the graveyard." Daniel said.

"I don't think he can come back from this." Asuna said.

"The thing is Alex has gone through much harder obstacles than this." Daniel said.

"Name one." Kirito said.

"Me, My deck early game gets me the cards to get to mid game. In mid game I destroy everything he special summons, and late game, I leave nothing able to attack back. My strongest card is pretty untouchable."

"Now I'm really curious what you use."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Stop selling your deck as untouchable, yes I'll admit some of your cards are a tougher challenge than this, but when was the last time I actually lost to you?" Alex yelled to Daniel.

"Three-ish months ago when you bricked because it was a prototype for your current deck." Daniel said sadly.

"What does bricking mean?" Kirito asked.

"It means your starting hand is complete garbage, only high level monsters that you can't summon, or spells and traps that can't be used."

"You are wide open, Quariongandrax hit him straight on." Hannah said.

 _There's nothing I can do, all I have is Asuna in my hand._

Quariongandrax then proceeded to spin in the air and strike Alex with his tail.

Alex: 4000LP - 3000 = 1000

"How is he still even standing after a blow like that?" Asuna asked worried.

"It's just a hologram, it doesn't have any actual mass. All the getting thrown around is the shockwave damage. It has three levels, A, B, and C, with A being the strongest and what professionals use. With A it's a real test of endurance. Littler kids tend to use C as it's more like a strong breeze than a shockwave. These two are on B, the happy middle." Daniel said.

"With that I'll end my turn." Hannah said.

 **Turn 7: Alex**

 **Alex: 1000LP vs Hannah: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 1 + 1 vs Hannah Hand: 1**

"Trust me, that last draw will have to be impossibly good to come back from this, you don't have the life points to last much longer." Hannah taunted.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, it's only the last life point that matters. I see way more than enough to win this." Alex said, "Draw."

 _I can work with this_

"I activate the spell card pot of greed and draw two cards."

 _Checkmate_

"I summon IRL - Asuna to the field!"

"Wait, WHAT!" Asuna said.

"Surprised me too when it was me." Kirito said.

 _IRL - Asuna  
Level 3: Light Attribute  
200 ATK 500 DEF  
Warrior_

"Next, since I control an IRL monster I can special summon my VR - AmuSphere to the field." Alex said.

 _VR - AmuSphere  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
0 ATK 1000 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Why does she get an AmuSphere and I had to put on a NerveGear?" Kirito asked clearly upset.

"Maybe because when she came into this world the AmuSphere card came with her, and I just happened to draw it." Alex said.

"Fine, I'll let you have that one."

"Now it's time for me to end this duel. My level 4 VR - AmuSphere tunes my level 3 IRL - Asuna. Go, synchro summon. The lightning flash SAO - Asuna!"

 _SAO - Asuna  
Level 7: Light Attribute  
2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

Asuna appeared looking like the last day she was in SAO. Her signature white armor with red highlights, the official uniform of the Knights of the Blood Oath, and her rapier.

"This was not what I was expecting," Asuna said, "So I'm a Synchro monster, that must be why I know so much about Synchros."

"She doesn't have the power to finish this, did you just summon her to go out with a bang?" Hannah asked.

"I'm ending this with a bang alright, but I'm not going to be the one losing. I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards, but I have to discard two."

"You just keep pulling more cards out of nowhere, don't you."

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell Card: Normal_

"You haven't seen anything, one of the cards I discarded was Card of Compensation, when it is discarded I get to draw two more cards."

 _Card of Compensation  
Spell Card: Normal_

"How do you keep getting the exact cards to give you what you need?" Hannah asked

"I have no idea. I'll activate my Caliburn equip spell, giving Asuna 500 extra Attack."

 _Noble Arms - Caliburn  
Spell Card: Equip_

 _SAO - Asuna: 2400ATK + 500 = 2900_

"Still just shy." Hannah said.

"Not once I play my spell card shrink."

 _Shrink  
Spell Card: Quick-play_

"Now your monster loses half its attack"

 _Crystron Quariongandrax: 3000ATK / 2 = 1500_

Quariongandrax then proceeded to shrink to half of his original height.

"Now go Asuna, end that monster with Star Splash!"

Asuna then proceeded to perform an 8 hit thrusting attack at Quariongandrax.

"When Quariongandrax is destroyed I can special summon one of my banished monsters, I'll summon Rosenix."

 _Hannah: 4000LP - 1400 = 2600_

"You just triggered Asuna's effect, when you special summon a monster during the battle phase, she can attack it head on with piercing damage, go Flashing Lance!"

Asuna then proceeded to go in for a 5 hit combo on Rosenix who never stood a chance.

 _Hannah: 2600LP - 1900 = 700_

"I'll now set this card and end my turn, but this duel is pretty much over." Alex finished.

 **Turn 8: Hannah**

 **Alex: 1000LP vs Hannah: 700LP**

 **Alex Hand: 0 vs Hannah Hand: 1 + 1**

"I draw, first I banish Thystvern to add a Crystron monster to my hand, I chose Crystron Smiger." Hannah said, "Then I'll banish Rosenix to summon another token"

"And that's game." Alex said.

"I'm not following."

"Maybe my face down will clear that up, go Secret Barrel!"

 _Secret Barrel  
Trap Card: normal_

"You take 200 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand, i count four." Alex said.

Every card in Hannah's hand and field then proceeded to explode.

Hannah: 700LP - 800 = -100

 **Winner: Alex**

"You actually got me," Hannah said, "but one win doesn't put you on top with our history."

"How many times have you two dueled in the past?" Kirito asked.

"Let's see, I'd say once a day is a conservative number, since 4th grade, that's six years, times 365 days, that makes 2190 conservatively." Alex said.

"CONSERVATIVELY!" Kirito and Asuna yelled.

"When we started out, she put me in my place, but the numbers have been getting closer to a coin flip as the days go on. You guys might tip the balance completely." Alex said, he then proceeded to start thinking about something.

"I know what your thinking, 'it's not fair to challenge Hannah with a power that comes from another world, I should take them out of my deck when dueling her.' To that I say, we agreed to never hold back, didn't we? How am I supposed to be the best if your not at full power? Don't you dare hold back. If you do, you will regret it." Hannah said, her eyes glowing menacingly towards the end.

"Ok, ok, I won't hold back, and don't you dare hold back either!" Alex said, "Who knows, maybe you'll get your own cards from another dimension as well."

"That will be the day, anyways, the arena closed about halfway through your duel. We are currently preventing the staff from closing up, we should get out of here." Daniel said.

"What about our explanation about this game," Asuna asked.

"When we get home, you guys will probably be staying with Alex for a while."

"We really are never getting a full explanation, are we?" Kirito asked.

"Nope." Asuna answered.

 **AN:And there is another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Just a heads up, I typed this in google drive then imported it, so some weird things happened, for instance, EVERY SINGLE + SYMBOL WAS MISSING! It doesn't sound that bad until you realize for whatever reason, when I edited it in the app it also wouldn't save the + symbol. I went through at least three times adding them back in before trying on the computer. The good news is I figured out how to format the card descriptions how I originally wanted, with no space in between, apparently you can only do that on the computer as well, went back and fixed that on the first chapter too. So tl;dr, if there are any + signs missing, I give up...**

 **For those who thought Hannah would have a lunalight deck like I said last time, I didn't really like that idea, it just wasn't sitting right, so I went through a stack of cards I have that don't match with anything and pulled one at random and got Shiranui Spectralsword and thought, NO NO NO, not a zombie deck! And this process repeated until I ended up with the Crystrons.**

 **For those of you interested in Daniel's deck, I'm still not telling, but I dropped some hints that all but spell out the deck. I want to see who can guess what it is.**

 **I don't have any plans to add yugioh characters in this series, maybe very late game, but for now I have no intention to. I did toy with the idea of making the previous yugioh series be TV shows in this universe and have people reference them frequently, with its time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel! or get your game on! or other quotes.**

 **If you have complaints like, you only used that deck to an 1/8th of its potential, please remember, I probably have never used that deck, all I know is the effects I'm reading off the wiki.**

 **If you felt the ending was too easy for Alex, I had a different ending where Hannah had 1500LP, and she managed to summon three monsters and Alex ended it with Just Deserts. That was way more unrealistic, this one felt like it was at least plausible.**

 **I'm just taking names of attacks from the games. Asuna's two attacks were both rapier sword skills in hollow fragment, so if they sound weird, blame the game.**

 **Also** **I decided not to use the game's lore and characters, but maybe later down the line I'll give them to Hannah. It's unlikely that you will see them anytime soon if at all.**

 **On to card effects!**

 _ **IRL - Asuna  
Level 3: Light Attribute  
200 ATK 500 DEF  
Warrior**_

 **Still sticking with the normal monsters theme, If you have any good flavor text ideas, let me know and I'll add them, same with summon chants, I would really like some.**

 _ **VR - AmuSphere  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
0 ATK 1000 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect**_

 _ **If you control an IRL monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an extra deck monster, return that monster to the extra deck when it leaves the field.**_

 **Unlike the NerveGear, the AmuSphere can't kill you, which is a bonus in my book, so the AmuSphere card doesn't let the monster die, instead it kicks it from the game, or in this case, back to the extra deck.**

 _ **SAO - Asuna  
Level 3: Light Attribute  
2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

 _ **1 "VR" Tuner 1 or more non-Tuner "IRL" monsters  
If IRL - Asuna was used to synchro summon this card, it gains these effects: If your opponent special summons a monster during the battle phase, this card can attack that monster. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing damage.**_

 **It is very hard to come up with original effects for speed type monsters that doesn't involve attacking multiple times. I thought about this for a while and just when with this. On the flip side, I already have an amazing ability for Agil, so he might be coming sooner than I expected.**

 **Speaking of which, I have no idea who should come next. Who makes the most sense? I'm leaning towards Sinon, but I'll read some reviews first. Let me know your thoughts on anything, and be sure to point out every little mistake I made in my math. (Seriously though, do that for me).**

 **Next chapter will bring, actually, I don't even know… Till then, cya later!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a heads up for anyone who doesn't read the bottom AN, we are in the home stretch of what my school calls research paper season, so things might slow down. Not that there was any real pattern to these updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 3, "The Sniper"**

"So this is your house." Kirito said.

"Yep, this is where you two will be staying" Alex said.

"Well, we will leave you guys for now, we'll see you tomorrow at school Alex, our parents will freak if we are late." Daniel said.

"Cya later." Hannah said.

"Ok you two, if there is anything I've learned from watching over 3000 hours of anime, there are only so many ways things can go down in there when you meet my parents, If they can't see you, things will be tricky around them because I'm not telling them there are tiny invisible people here. I'll get sent to therapy in no time. If they can see you, hopefully they don't freak out, that might get them sent to a have to see a therapist. Worst case, one of them can see you guys and the other one can't, then the other one calls the therapist. Pretty much our goal is to not have anyone go see a therapist." Alex said.

"I think you're being overly dramatic," Asuna said, "How bad could it be."

"Famous last words," Alex said, "I'd have thought since you're both gamers that you'd at least understand the concept of flags."

"Let's just go in and play it by ear." Kirito said.

"What is with people and triggering flags" Alex sighed.

Alex, Asuna and Kirito then was about to open the door when all of a sudden, a giant three headed dragon made of metal appeared in the backyard.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Kirito and Asuna yelled.

""Hmm, looks like mom is on dish duty today." Alex said calmly.

"What are you talking about." Asuna asked, less worried after seeing how calm Alex was.

"Mom and Dad are also duelists, most things in this house are decided in duels, the thing is, my parents are nowhere near my level, I haven't had to do some of the less favorable chores in months."

"That is some system." Kirito said.

"That dragon is Cyber End Dragon, my dad's ace. Only problem is his deck is horribly balanced so he only pulls it out about 1 in 50 duels, which is terrible for a Cyber dragon deck that is designed to summon him 100% of the time."

"That does sound bad."

"I keep asking him to let me fix his deck, but he won't hear it, claiming there is nothing wrong with his deck, he just keeps bricking. Over half his deck is polymerization based spells, there are barely any monsters, and he only has 3 true Cyber Dragons in that deck, none of the cards that become Cyber Dragon. It might as well not even be a Cyber Dragon deck. Come on, let's go see the end." Alex said heading around back.

 _(In the backyard.)_

 **Turn ?: Zack King**

 **Zack King: 1000LP vs Angela King: 3500LP**

 **Zack King Hand: 2 vs Angela King Hand: 3**

 **Zack King field:**

 _Cyber End Dragon  
_ _Level 10: Light Attribute  
_ _4000 ATK 2800 DEF  
_ _Machine/Fusion/Effect_

 **Angela King field:**

 _One face down monster_

 _One face down spell/trap_

"It's over honey, my cyber end dragon will end this duel with the help of my spell card, limiter removal!" Alex's dad, Zack said.

 _Limiter removal  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-Play_

"Now my cyber end dragon's attack doubles but it is destroyed at the end phase."

 _Cyber End Dragon: 4000ATK X 2 = 8000_

"And with cyber end dragon's effect, you won't survive to see it destroyed because he deals piercing damage! Now end this, Cyber End Dragon, Super Strident Blaze!"

All three of cyber end dragon's heads leaned back and charged their massive breath attack **(Is it still a breath attack if its a machine that doesn't breath?)** and fired all three streams into one massive blast heading straight for the face down.

"You clearly forgot my face down trap, and there is no way I'm doing those dishes!" Alex's mom Angela said, "I activate magical cylinders!"

 _Magical Cylinders  
_ _Trap Card: Normal_

"Now your attack is stopped and you take the damage instead!"

Two magical cups appeared in front of Angela, one caught cyber end dragon's attack, then it came out of the other cup heading straight for Zack.

"Oh no, not again!" Zack yelled as he was launched back from the force of the blast.

 _Zack: 1000LP - 8000LP = -7000LP_

 **Winner: Angela**

"You ok dad?" Alex called.

"Don't worry, only my pride was hurt…"

"Out of interest, what was the last card in your hand?" Alex asked.

"Take a look, pretty garbage." Zack said holding up Anti-Magic Arrows.

 _Anti-Magic Arrows  
_ _Spell Card: Quick Play_

"I knew it, If you had played that card at the start of the battle phase, neither one of you would be able to play spells or traps, including that Magical Cylinders that finished you." Alex said.

"But then I couldn't play any spells or traps." Zack countered.

"Did you have any other spells or traps to activate?"

"...No…"

"Like I though, that could have been an easy win dad, come on, you had her."

"You have to rub it in. Oh well, I'll crush you next time!"

"What just happened?" Asuna asked, clearly confused.

"Dad should have won that duel, except he didn't play the last card in his hand because he was so excited that he got his ace on the field, happens most of the time." Alex said.

"Who are your new friends, and should I ask why they are so short?" Alex's mom asked, walking up to the group.

"Oh good, you can see them, that makes things easier. These two are duel spirits from another world." Alex said.

"Do I need to make a call to the therapist?"

"NO, I'm serious, there is no need to call a therapist, AT ALL, no reason WHATSOEVER!" Alex said having a mini panic attack.

"I don't know son, I'd believe duel spirits, but from another world?" Alex's dad said.

"I didn't say another world, you must be hearing things, there is no reason to bring the therapist into this." Alex said sweating nervously.

"And I thought you were being over dramatic with the therapist." Asuna said.

"I'd never joke about the therapist, these people have him as number one on speed dial, he's even above me, their own son." Alex said.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Alex's mom said.

"Oh yea, sorry. This is Kirito and Asuna."

"Nice to meet you." Asuna said.

"Same here" Kirito said.

"Where did you find them?" Alex's dad asked.

"They kinda just appeared at random."

"Link Start!" Echoed for a third time, again for no reason but to be mysterious.

This time Alex was ready to dodge properly, the only problem was that he dodged into Kirito and tripped, falling right where the new figure was about to land.

"See what I mean?" Alex groaned, picking himself up off the ground.

"Oh my, who's this new girl?" Alex's mom asked.

"SINON!" Asuna and Kirito yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Leafa sent me, we had a talk as a group about this."

 _(Flashback to the meeting in ALO)_

"Ok, bad news first, Kirito and Asuna are trapped in another game." Leafa said.

"WHAT!" The rest of the group yelled.

"This is bad, real bad." Silica said nervously.

"We have to bust them out!" Klein yelled.

"How did this happen?" Agil asked.

"Kirito apparently got a spam email from Asuna's hacked email account telling him to play this game called Yu-Gi-Oh or YGO. Before we realized it was a trap, Asuna said she had a bad feeling, asked me to do some research into the game, then went in after Kirito." Leafa said.

"That sounds just like Kirito, except the email probably could have been from any address and he still would play it." Lisbeth said.

"So what do we do now?" Sinon asked.

"From what I've found out, this game isn't even available without the direct link that Kirito and Asuna had. There is barley any record of it anywhere. From what I could find, there isn't any real plot to it, so just following the storyline won't get you out, because there is about as much storyline as real life. Heck for all I know, it could be a portal to another dimension and it is real life." Leafa said.

"That's not possible, is it?" Lisbeth asked.

"Shouldn't be, but who knows, and who cares. I need a volunteer to go in after them and forward the new information I get as we go. I also wouldn't mind passing off the research torch to the next person if you'd rather that."

"I'll go." Sinon said.

"Ok, I'll forward you the link and all the information I've found, It's pretty much nothing at this point, but even so, its something, and I know you being there will help as well. All of us will start researching more so the next person brings something better." Leafa said.

 _(Back to the present)_

"So that means the others are going to show up one by one then." Alex said.

"What Information did you bring." Kirito asked.

"Here let me pull it up, I downloaded the file to my AmuSphere so I wouldn't forget it." Sinon said.

Sinon then began to try to open her menu with her right hand, and then after about the third failed attempt, tried to open it with her left, only to find equal failure.

"So… How does one open their menu in this game?"

Sweat drops for all…

"Yea, that would be the thing about this game, apparently it's not a game but an alternate reality. There is no menu." Kirito said.

"WHAT!" Sinon yelled.

"Tell me you looked over the file before you came here." Asuna asked.

"...How do I put this… Kinda."

"Of all the people I'd expect to do something like that, I would have thought it would be Klein, not you Sinon." Kirito said, "What do you mean by kinda?"

"There was something about a card game, and a rule book, but it was kind of long."

"You mean to tell me, you had an explanation on how this game works, an explanation that we have been trying to get out of these people for hours, with the only responses of 'it's too long to explain', 'maybe later', and 'its best seen than explained'." Kirito said, seething with rage.

"And you DIDN'T READ IT!" Asuna and Kirito yelled together.

"How was I supposed to know. That thing was longer than most terms of service, and you know no one reads those, they just check the little box and claim they do." Sinon defended.

"I can agree with that terms of service thing" Alex said, distracted with something else.

"We are never getting our explanation." Kirito said.

"Agreed." Asuna sighed.

"Jackpot!" Alex yelled, looking under the grill on the patio

"What?" Sinon asked.

"This is the best lot yet, the other two only came with three cards, you came with five."

"What is he talking about? Sinon asked.

"Apparently you have more cards with you then we had." Kirito said.

"Ok, is anyone going to fill us in on what just happened?" Angela asked.

"Another duel spirit showed up, just like the others." Alex said.

"Where did she come from?" Zack said.

"From another world."

"So I do need to call the therapist!" Alex's mom said.

"NO! There is NO need for the therapist."

"I really think I should call him."

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR THE THERAPIST!" Alex yelled.

"What on earth is happening?" Sinon asked.

"Apparently his parents love calling the therapist for everything, you kinda missed that part." Kirito said.

"How about this, we duel. If I win, I call the therapist, if you win, I'll not even bring up the therapist for the rest of the week." Angela said.

"Please, when was the last time your Harpie deck beat me?" Alex asked.

"Three-ish months ago when your deck was in the prototype phase."

"Where have I heard that before?" Kirito asked himself.

"Well anyways, I've got myself a new deck. There is no way you'll beat me."

"I guess then I might have a challenge. You're on!" Alex said pulling out his D-tablet.

"LET'S DUEL!" Alex and his mom yelled.

 **Turn 1: Angela**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Angela: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 5 vs Angela Hand: 5**

"I'll start with a face down monster and end my turn." Angela said.

 **Turn 2: Alex**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Angela: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 5+1 vs Angela Hand: 4**

"That was quick, did you brick?" Alex asked smugly, "I'll start big. I summon IRL - Kazuto to my field!"

 _IRL - Kazuto  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"I thought you said big, must be hearing things." Angela said.

"When did I say I was done. Now since I control an IRL monster, I can special summon my VR - AmuSphere to the field."

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Still waiting for big."

"Fine, but you asked for it, I overlay my Level 4 IRL - Kazuto and VR - NerveGear! With these two monsters I build the overlay network! Xyz summon! The Black Swordsman, SAO - Kirito!" Alex chanted.

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

Once again Kirito stood tall in his black cloak and dual swords.

"What just happened," Sinon asked.

"We are cards in this game and he just summoned Kirito to the field." Asuna said.

"Ok, but how."

"Maybe you should have read the rule book!" Kirito said, still annoyed at not getting his explanation on how the game works.

"Ok ok, my bad, will you let it go." Sinon said.

"Now, Kirito, end that face down with Starburst Stream!" Alex yelled.

Kirito charged in and attacked the face down card revealing it to be Worm Jetelikpse.

 _Worm Jetelikpse  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _1200 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Reptile/Effect_

Worm Jetelikpse looked more like a slime than a worm. His black sludge body oozed as he shattered and went to the graveyard.

"Worm Jetelikpse's effect activates, when he is flipped face up and destroyed, he special summons himself in defence position." Angela said.

Once again the sludge monster appeared, just as gross as before.

 _I could use Kirito's ability, but I've only have two uses with his limited overlay units, I'll save it and surprise her next turn._

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Alex said.

 **Turn 3: Angela**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Angela: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 vs Angela Hand: 4 + 1**

"I'll play double Summon, allowing me to summon two monsters this turn, and I'll set two more." Angela said

 _Double Summon  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Alex**

 **Alex: 4000LP vs Angela: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 + 1 vs Angela hand: 1**

"Fine, Kirito, attack the left face down." Alex said.

The left face down flipped revealing itself to be Worm Opera

 _Worm Opera  
_ _Level 2: Light Attribute  
_ _400 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Reptile/Effect_

Worm Opera also didn't look that much like a worm. Its transparent yellow body had a giant toothed mouth at the bottom and what looks like a plant bulb on his back.

"When Worm Opera is flipped, all non reptile type worm monsters lose 500 attack" Angela said.

 _SAO - Kirito: 2500ATK - 500 = 2000_

"Fine, but now I use one of Kirito's overlay units to allow him to attack again, GO! attack the other face down with the Eclipse!" Alex yelled.

Kirito again went in on the offensive and attacked the other face down, revealing it to be Worm Millidith.

 _Worm Millidith  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _400 ATK 1600 DEF  
_ _Reptile/Effect_

Worm Millidith looked more like a spider than a worm. It's blue legs led up to a tiny body with a drooling mouth.

"This monster, when it is flipped, equips to one of your monsters, then the controller of the equipped monster takes 400 points of damage during each standby phase." Angela said.

Worm Millidith then jumped and latched on to Kirito's back.

"Get this thing off of me!" Kirito yelled.

 _I keep falling for her flip effects, but if I don't trigger them now, she will just activate them on her turn._

"I'll end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 5: Angela**

 **Alex 4000LP vs Angela 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 vs Angela Hand: 1 + 1**

"First you take 400 points of damage because of Millidith's effect." Angela said.

 _Alex: 4000LP - 400 = 3600_

"Then I'll activate pot of greed and pick up two cards."

 _Pot of Greed  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Next I'll play the spell card Worm Bait, allowing me to summon two Worm Tokens, but I can't summon any level 3 or 4 monsters this turn."

 _Worm Bait  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _Worm Token  
_ _Level 1: Earth Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Insect/Token_

Two very short and very plump worms appeared on the field.

"Then I'll tribute these two tokens to set a monster, then I'll play Monster reborn in order to summon Worm Opera back to the field."

 _Monster Reborn  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Why would you do that, it's not face down so it can't use its effect?" Alex asked.

"You'll see. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Alex**

 **Alex: 3600LP vs Angela: 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 + 1 vs Angela Hand: 0**

"So that's how it's going to be, I draw!" Alex said.

 _It's Sinon's card, but I don't have a VR monster yet, I'll have to hold out._

"Since it's the standby phase, you take 400 points of damage." Angela said.

 _Alex: 3600LP - 400 = 3200_

"Fine, I'll equip Kirito with my Noble Arms Gallatin giving him 1000 more attack, but he loses 200 during each of my standby phases."

Gallatin fell from the sky and planted itself in front of Kirito, who debated weather to discard the Elucidator or the Dark Repulser for the upgrade. Eventually he sheathed the Dark Repulser and picked up Gallatin.

 _Noble Arms - Gallatin  
_ _Spell Card: Equip_

 _SAO - Kirito: 2000 ATK + 1000 = 3000_

"This is a nice sword." Kirito said.

"Then use it to destroy that Worm Opera before she can do something with it, Starburst Stream!" Alex said.

Kirito then proceeded to destroy Worm Opera and succeeded, slashing it into several small pieces.

"Not putting up much of a fight. Well then I'll use Kirito's last overlay unit to destroy your face down monster. Once more, use the Eclipse."

Kirito attacked the face down monster, revealing it to be Worm Victory.

 _Worm Victory  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 2500 DEF  
_ _Reptile/Effect_

Worm Victory was a red, six armed, Mass of muscle that looked like it could easily throw Kirito, one handed, over the house.

"When Worm Victory is flip summoned, all monsters except reptile worm monsters are destroyed. Also Worm Victory's attack is equal to the number of reptile worm monsters in my graveyard times 500." Angela said.

 _Worm Victory: 0ATK + 500x1 = 500ATK_

"That is not good." Alex said as worm victory destroyed Kirito, "At least because of VR - AmuSphere's effect he goes back to the extra deck instead of the graveyard."

"Since kirito was destroyed, worm Millidith goes to my graveyard, giving worm victory another 500 attack."

 _Worm Victory: 500ATK + 500x1 = 1000ATK_

"And I'm just getting started." Angela said.

"I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Angela**

 **Alex: 3200LP vs Angela 4000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 vs Angela Hand: 0 + 1**

"I draw!" Angela said. "Then I'll play graceful charity, and draw 3 cards and discard 2."

 _Graceful Charity  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"I'll discard Worm Noble and Worm Call. Since one of them is a reptile type worm monsters, Worm Victory gains more attack points."

 _Worm Victory: 1000ATK + 500x1 = 1500ATK_

"Then I'll play my spell card, Soul Charge. I can summon as many monsters as I want from my graveyard, but I lose 1000LP for each one. Also I cannot attack this turn."

 _Soul Charge  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"I'll bring back Worm Opera, Worm Millidith, and the Worm Noble that I discarded."

 _Worm Noble  
_ _Level 6: Light Attribute  
_ _1500 ATK 2400 DEF  
_ _Reptile/Effect_

 _Angela: 4000LP - 3000 = 1000_

Worm Noble looked like a skinny blue Druid with bone shoulder and leg guards. His face looked like a mosquito with a very short stinger.

"Because there are no more monsters in my graveyard, Worm Victory loses his attack boost."

 _Worm Victory: 1500ATK - 500x3 = 0_

"Since I can't attack this turn I'll play my face down card, Book of Eclipse. This flips all monsters on the field face down."

 _Book of Eclipse  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-play_

Every single one of Angela's monsters flipped face down, ready to use their flip effects again.

"With that I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Alex**

 **Alex: 3200LP vs Angela 1000LP**

 **Alex Hand: 3 + 1 vs Angela Hand: 0**

"I'll draw!" Alex said.

 _And the pieces all fall into place._

"I activate my new spell card, Free to Play!"

 _Free to Play  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Now I can add one IRL or VR monster to my hand. I think, in the spirit of using new cards, I'll go with my new VR monster VR - Oculus."

"What good will that do?" Angela asked.

"Next I summon IRL - Sinon"

 _IRL - Sinon  
_ _Level 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"You ready to join me?" Alex asked Sinon.

"This situation looks hopeless. I'm your best bet." Sinon replied.

"Overconfidence, I like it. Next because I control an IRL monster, I can special summon VR - Oculus from my hand." Alex said.

 _VR - Oculus  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _500 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Now I fuse my IRL - Sinon with my VR - Oculus! Fusion Summon! Level 6, GGO - Sinon!"

 _GGO - Sinon  
_ _Level 6: Earth Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

Sinon and the Oculus floated up and spiraled together. Out of that came Sinon in her GGO avatar. Her standard green, black and white clothes, her blue hair, and her sniper rifle, all equipped.

"But you didn't use polymerization!" Angelica said.

"That's because Sinon uses contact fusion to fusion summon herself. With contact fusion, you don't need to use polymerization." Alex replied.

"It's good to stand tall again, and I have missed my Hecate II." Sinon said, referring to her sniper rifle.

"Unfortunately, because the VR - Oculus isn't a full dive system, Sinon loses half her attack points, but with her effect, it doesn't even matter."

 _GGO - Sinon: 1900ATK/2 = 950_

"You see, when Sinon attacks a face down monster, it is automatically destroyed without being flipped face up. Then Sinon can attack again. Repeatedly. Until there are no face down monsters to destroy."

"You're kidding! That's not fair!" Angela said.

"Go Sinon, Snipe every single one of her face downs!"

Sinon then took aim and one by one dropped all of the face down monsters.

"Now before Sinon takes her last direct attack, I'm going to activate my face down quick-play spell, EA… err… I mean Pay to Win. Don't know why I said EA." Alex said.

 _Pay to Win  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-play_

"I pay 1000LP to give one SAO, ALO, or GGO monster 1000 attack points until the end of the turn."

 _Alex: 3200LP - 1000 = 2200_

 _GGO - Sinon: 950ATK + 1000 = 1950_

"Now go Sinon, end this duel!"

Sinon took aim one last time and fired straight at Angela.

 _Angela: 1000LP - 1950 = -950_

 **Winner: Alex**

"There is no way you just did that. That card is designed to destroy my deck!" Angela said.

"They tend to be the perfect effect for the first duel I'm in after they show up." Alex said.

"That's just not fair, but a deal's a deal, I won't bring up the therapist for the rest of the week."

"Finally, I can't say anything weird without you saying I need a therapist."

"How about we head inside and get some dinner." Alex's dad said.

"Sounds good to me." Kirito said.

"I wouldn't mind helping in the kitchen since we are staying here." Asuna said.

"Sounds good to me, if you can even help considering you're a duel spirit." Alex's mom said.

"While they are doing that, how about you explain how to play this game to us." Kirito asked Alex.

"It would be better to do it after dinner with Asuna as well so I don't have to repeat myself." Alex said.

"I see what you mean about never getting an explanation." Sinon said to Kirito.

"Why couldn't you have read the rule book." Kirito complained.

"Well sorry if I could have confused it with a terms of service. It was so long, no one in their right mind would read it cover to cover."

"I swear they are trying to hold this out for as long as possible. They probably think this is funny. We probably will get an explanation the day we finally get out of here." Kirito said.

"So while they are making dinner, I have to work on my deck. I need some more support for normal warriors with less than 1000 attack, and level 4 machines, what cards would work for that? I already have warrior support because my deck in Noble Knights, but adding machine support might be hard." Alex mumbled to himself.

"Why don't you get the duel spirits a place to sleep for the night and then work on your deck." Alex's dad said.

"Yea ok, let's go up to my room and figure something out."

 **AN: And there you have another chapter. Like I said at the beginning, it's research paper season, I might not be able to even start the next chapter til mid December. Although to be fair, I have been typing these up in 1-3 days each.**

 **I did decide to go with just the anime characters and not the games if I haven't already mentioned it. I feel at this point it is too late to change it even if I wanted, without some major edits to some parts.**

 **I gave my explanation for why they are coming one by one into this world. Honestly what I had Sinon do, uploads the information without reading it, felt more like something Klein would do, but I wanted to keep the joke of them never getting an explanation going.**

 **Yes I realize Alex has a Noble Knight deck, but the only Noble Knight card he played in this duel was Noble Arms - Gallatin. And yes, Gallatin can be equipped to Kirito, because it says Warrior monster, not Noble Knight monster. It only says Noble Knight when re-equipping when it is sent to the grave.**

 **I debated weather or not to change the IRL - Kazuto name, and just decided to keep it. Worst case I go back to the old chapters and find and replace his name.**

 **On to cards:**

 _ **IRL - Sinon  
**_ _ **Level 3: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **200 ATK 300 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior**_

 **I'm begging for flavor text and summon chants. I'm not asking for a full paragraph, just a sentence or two. I'll even put your name next to it. Just please… I'm begging you… give me some flavor text and summon chants.**

 _ **GGO - Sinon  
**_ _ **Level 6: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/Fusion/Effect**_

 _ **1 "VR" monster + 1 "IRL" monster  
**_ _ **Must first be special summoned (from your extra deck) by sending the above cards from your field to the graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If IRL - Sinon was used to fusion summon this card, it gaines this effects: If this card attacks a face down monster, destroy it without applying damage calculation, then this card can attack again.**_

 **I made Sinon a contact fusion because it felt weird to have the other summoning methods be instant when they are on the field, and fusion needing a polymerization. Sinon's effect came before the duel, as do most of the character's effects. If I made the effects during the duel, it feels too forced to me. With her effect, she can destroy all face down monsters, then still have one more attack. Now that I think about it, why didn't I just say destroy all face down monsters instead of attack again?**

 _ **VR - Oculus  
**_ _ **Level 4: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **500 ATK 500 DEF  
**_ _ **Machine/Tuner/Effect**_

 _ **If you control an "IRL" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an extra deck monster, halve that monster's attack.**_

 **Yes I turned the Oculus rift into a card. There aren't many options in SAO to choose from, so I had to improvise. Because the Oculus isn't a full dive system, It halves the monster's attack. It clearly is a last ditch if you're using this one, or you get a rank-up card and it doesn't matter what Kirito's attack is.**

 _ **Free to Play  
**_ _ **Spell Card: Normal**_

 _ **Add one "VR" or "IRL" monster from your deck to your hand.**_

 **This one is a simple search card. Every good deck needs some search power. Originally it was going to special summon a monster from the extra deck that can't attack, but is returned to the extra deck at the end phase. It was also doing to be a quick-play spell, but then I thought, until I have a rank-up card or something that requires an extra deck monster, all it can do is block an attack.**

 _ **Pay to Win  
**_ _ **Spell Card: Quick-play**_

 _ **Pay 1000LP and Target one "SAO", "ALO", or "GGO" monster you control. That monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.**_

 **Yes I did go there with the EA hate. Originally this was going to be like the winged dragon of ra's effect, only you don't have to pay everything you can pay in multiples of 100LP, give your monster that much attack, but then I thought, they already have over 2000 attack for the most part, this doesn't seem like a good Idea. I am trying to make these semi-balanced.**

 **I have no idea what's happening next, everything I do is played by ear. I'm leaning towards Agil because I already have a good effect for him, either that or Leafa because she is the last character the wiki classifies as a main character. Leave suggestions in the reviews for who to come next, and effects. Especially for speed type cards. I'm tired of all speed types being attacking multiple times. MaxGundam1998 had a good effect for Ruby Rose, but I don't want to just plain rip it off, so that doesn't leave many options.**

 **Next time: Probably Leafa, maybe Agil or a good suggestion. Till then, cya later.**


	5. Chapter NOT CANON

**This is not canon! Because of that, I'm not checking grammar and formatting as hard as the others. More information at the bottom AN.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 3.5, "non-canon"**

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

Alex had just woken up and appeared to be sitting in a black void.

"You are in the non-canon dimension." A mysterious voice said.

"Wait what! Who are you."

"I'm the author of your story, you can call me BatEagles." BatEagles said.

"Bateagles?"

"No with a capital E, it pains me when people don't capitalize the E"

"But I'm talking out loud, how did you even know it was lowercase."

"Enough of that, you're probably wondering why I brought you here."

"Kinda."

"Well, truth be told, I just wanted to try writing a duel with link summoning mechanics and didn't want to destroy the story if I didn't like it and decided to remove it."

"Ok… why me?"

"You are the main character of this story. And don't worry, you won't be able to remember anything that happens here once you leave, wouldn't want to completely dissolve the 4th wall."

"Makes sense."

"You are taking this very well, I guess that is how I wrote you, but this is still a lot to handle."

"If I'm just going to forget it all, why panic about it."

"True, so, let's duel, and don't worry, I won't completely rig this duel in my favor. Here are some new cards so that way you can link summon."

Two new cards appeared in midair and flew into Alex's deck.

"Oh yea, I should probably also summon the duel spirits here as well." BatEagles said.

Suddenly Kirito and Asuna appeared out of thin air.

"Where are we!" Kirito yelled, surprised at appearing in the void.

"This doesn't look good." Asuna said.

"Wait, you forgot Sinon!" Alex said.

"Oh yea, almost forgot I added her last chapter."

Suddenly Sinon appeared just like Kirito and Asuna.

"Where am I!" Sinon yelled.

"To sum it up, apparently we are characters in a story, and the author wanted an excuse to test out some new mechanics so he summoned us to a void outside the canon, we won't be able to remember anything that happens so there is no use freaking out about it." Alex said.

"We are characters in a book!" The duel spirits yelled together.

"Actually, Alex is a character in a fanfiction, and you three are characters in an anime, I just pulled you guys here to crossover with Alex." BatEagles said.

"That makes even less sense." Asuna said.

"Look, there is no use complaining about it. Look at that new card while I get the duel spirit to go with it."

"It says IRL - Leafa, you guys know who that is?"

"WAIT! Your dragging my sister into this!" Kirito yelled.

"Look, because you won't remember any of this, I have no problem telling you, I have no plans to have anyone in this story harmed in any way. Unless I change my very loose plans about this story, nothing bad will happen to you guys. Just stop complaining, or I might change my plans." BatEagles said.

"Fine you win this one," Kirito said, "But you're not the first GM I've beaten."

"True, but I'm not a GM, I'm an Author. Wow that felt foreign in my mouth. I've only been writing for a month or so, before that I'd never even think of myself writing, programming computers yes, but writing stories no." BatEagles said.

Suddenly Leafa appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, I almost forgot the running joke, one sec." BatEagles said.

Suddenly Leafa disappeared and reappeared above Alex's head, who was expecting it and tried to dodge, only to find that BatEagles knew where he was going to dodge and compensated for it.

"Is that really necessary?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Where am I?" Leafa said dizzily.

"I'm just going to beam knowledge into your head because I don't care to keep waiting." BatEagles said.

While the duel spirits were reuniting, Alex and BatEagles shuffled their decks.

"So, where do you want to duel? I can make this void anywhere."

Suddenly the void became a beach scene, then a Christmas cabin, then a school yard.

"I can even go to some places from these four's pasts."

Suddenly the field changed to floor one of Aincrad, then the outside watching it fall apart, then a forest in ALO and then the top of the world tree in ALO, finally resting in the final battle of GGO's bullet of bullets tournament.

"Can you go with something from RWBY?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I can only set two different series for the story crossover, and plus, someone else is doing RWBY." BatEagles said.

"Well then, how about we just duel in the arena from my first two duels with Kirito and Asuna."

"Sounds good to me."

Suddenly the arena changed one last time into the field from chapter 1.

"The rules of this duel will be a little different, you see how you only have 20 cards in your deck, and how you only have 3 zones, both monster and spell. And those two extra zones above the outermost monster zones, this is a speed duel. The main differences are the field can only hold 3 monsters, 3 spells and traps, and 1 extra monster zone for extra deck summoning. The other thing is you only draw 4 cards in your opening hand, and skills, but I'll get to those when the happen." BatEagles said.

 **My attempt at drawing the field with only typing:**

 **OOO spells/traps  
** **OOO monsters  
** **O O extra deck zones  
OOO monsters  
OOO spells/traps**

"This deck I'll be using is a deck I have IRL chopped down to it's best cards, I'll even be drawing the cards IRL to try to make it more interesting," BatEagles said, "But with your deck, it's all what I want to write so that you don't lose too quickly."

"Bold of you to assume I can lose with these cards." Alex said.

"Bold of you to assume you can win with me controlling your every thought."

 _Bold of him to assume he controls all my thoughts._

"Bold of you to assume I didn't make you think that."

"Can we just duel already?" Asuna asked.

"Fine, I'll let Alex go first." BatEagles said.

"Bold of you…"

"JUST PLAY YOUR CARDS!" Everyone yelled.

"Note to self, don't make this a thing…" BatEagles said.

"Bold of you to assume it's not already a thing."

"Don't make me throw you off a cliff in the canon."

"Fine, let's Duel!"

 **Turn 1: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs BatEagles: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 4 vs BatEagles Hand: 4**

"I'll start by summoning IRL - Kazuto to the field."

 _IRL - Kazuto  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"I am considering going back and making that card's name IRL - Kirito." BatEagles said.

"That does sound like a good idea. Now I summon VR - AmuSphere!"

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Do I even need to explain its effect since you created it?" Alex asked.

"You have to explain it to the people reading who decided to start from the middle and skip all the prologue or have short term memory loss, or just hate it when you don't explain effects, or a list that goes on and on." BatEagles said.

"Ok, fine, all VR monsters share the ability to be special summoned when an IRL monster is on the field. With VR - AmuSphere, if it's used to summon an extra deck monster, that monster returns to the extra deck when it's destroyed."

"That's better." BatEagles said.

"Now I overlay my level 4 IRL - Kazuto and VR - AmuSphere! With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! The one true Black Swordsman, SAO - Kirito!"

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

"Ok, now you have to choose the left or right extra deck zone." BatEagles said.

"Why?"

"Extra deck monsters have to go into an extra deck zone, or a space a link monster's link arrow points to."

"Link arrow?"

"Just choose left or right, ill explain link arrows when I link summon."

"I'll go left then. I'll set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: BatEagles  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs BatEagles: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 1 vs BatEagles Hand: 4 + 1**

"Oh yea, one more thing I've forgotten to mention and I don't feel like scrolling up to find a place to add in, there is no main phase 2 in speed duels." BatEagles said.

"That's good to know." Alex said.

"You know what, I think I'll use my skill. My skill is Author's will. It's not a real skill in the game, but neither is any of your SAO cards. With this I can add the card I just drew back to my deck and chose a new card to add to my hand. I can do this once per turn."

"Could you be any less fair?"

"I could have used the skill that adds all the parts of exodia to my deck, then filled my deck with only pot of greeds and similar cards."

"Fine, do what you want."

"Oh I will. First I summon Cliant to the field."

 _Cliant  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _1500 ATK 1500 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect_

"And it just auto corrected cyberse to cyber security, this is going to be a long one…" BatEagles said, "Anyways, when I normal summon a cyberse monster I can special summon Boot Staggered from my hand."

 _Boot Staggered  
Level 5: Light Attribute  
_ _2300 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect_

"And finally, since I control a cyberse monster, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand."

 _Backup Secretary  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
1200 ATK 800 DEF  
Cyberse/Effect_

"And also, cliant's effect, since he was normal summoned, during my turn, all cyberse monsters gain 500 ATK."

 _Cliant: 1500ATK + 500 = 2000  
Boot Staggered: 2300ATK + 500 = 2800  
_ _Backup Secretary: 1200ATK + 500 = 1700_

"Next I equip Backup Secretary with Moon Mirror Shield."

 _Moon Mirror Shield  
Spell Card: Equip_

"Now when Backup Secretary attacks a monster, her attack points become your monster's attack + 100!"

"Ok, that's just unfair." Alex said.

"It only applies when I'm attacking, so you can still destroy her."

"Still unfair."

"Anyways, Boot Staggered, attack Kirito!"

"By removing one overlay unit from Kirito he is not destroyed by battle."

"You still take damage."

 _Alex: 4000LP - 300 = 3700_

"And now Backup Secretary attacks Kirito as well."

"I can just use another overlay unit to save him."

"Wait what, let me check my card guide, I could have sworn it was a once per… nope, you're right, Kirito is safe."

 _Alex 3700LP - 100 = 3600_

"I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Alex  
Alex: 3600LP vs BatEagles: 4000LP  
Alex Hand: 1 + 1 vs BatEagles Hand: 1**

"First Cliants Effect doesn't apply during my turn."

 _Boot Staggered: 2800ATK - 500 = 2300  
_ _Cliant: 2000ATK - 500 = 1500  
_ _Backup Secretary: 1700ATK - 500 = 1200_

"My hand is garbage, so Kirito will destroy your Backup Secretary and the Moon Mirror Shield equipped to it."

BatEagles: 4000LP - 1300 = 2700

"Moon Mirror Shield's effect activates, I pay 500 life points and place it either on the top or bottom of my deck." BatEagles said.

BatEagles: 2700 - 500 = 2200

"So unfair."

"Ill place it on top."

"I have to end my turn."

 **Turn 4: BatEagles  
** **Alex: 3600LP vs BatEagles: 2200LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 vs BatEagles Hand: 1 + 1**

"I draw, and I'll use my skill again."

"Still unfair."

"Now I summon Stack Reviver!"

 _Stack Reveiver  
_ _Level 2: Dark Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 600 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect_

"Stack reviver and the others gain 500 ATK from Cliant's effect."

 _Stack Reviver: 100ATK + 500 = 600  
_ _Cliant: 1500ATK + 500 = 2000  
_ _Boot Staggered: 2300ATK + 500 = 2800_

"Now Boot Staggered finishes off Kirito. Unfortunately, he goes back to your extra deck because of AmuSphere's effect."

 _Alex: 3600LP - 300 = 3300_

"Then Cliant and Stack Reveiver attack you directly."

 _Alex: 3300LP - 2000 - 600 = 700_

"With that I end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Alex  
** **Alex: 700LP vs BatEagles: 2200LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 + 1 vs BatEagles Hand: 1**

"I could have finished you off last turn, but this duel is for me to experiment with link summoning, So if no one link summons, that's kind of a problem…" BatEagles said.

"You know I just realized the others aren't really talking at all." Alex said.

"Oh, that's because I type the full duel with only the two duelists talking then go back and add in side conversations later for them. Because this story is not canon, I'm not going to spend as much time on it and add in their conversations." BatEagles said.

"First your monsters lose their attack bonuses."

 _Boot Staggered: 2800ATK - 500 = 2300  
_ _Cliant: 2000ATK - 500 = 1500  
_ _Stack Reviver: 600ATK - 500 = 100_

"Next I set a spell/trap and end my turn."

 **Turn 6: BatEagles  
** **Alex: 700LP vs BatEagles: 2200LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 vs BatEagles Hand: 1 + 1**

"I'll use Author's will one more time."

"How many times do I have to say it's unfair till you stop using it?"

"I won't, but I will link summon! Appear the circuit that writes my will! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters. I set Stack Reviver, Cliant, and Boot Staggered in the Link Arrows! Link the circuit! Encode Talker!"

 _Encode Talker  
_ _Link 3: Light Attribute  
_ _2300 ATK  
_ _Cyberse/Link/Effect  
_ _Arrow Heads:  
OXO  
O O  
OXX  
_

"If anyone has better formatting for that, let me know" BatEagles said.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asked.

"Anyone who is reading this. I beg for ideas and summon chants at the end of every chapter, but I never get any."

"That sounds rough."

"It is but back to the duel. I can now summon extra deck monsters in any zone that my link arrows point to, and you can summon one in the zone across from him because of the arrow pointing to your side." BatEagles said.

"That's good at least." Alex said.

"Next Stack Reviver's effect activates, if it's used for a link summon, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster used in the same link summoning in defence mode, so welcome back Cliant."

"But his effect only works if he was normal summoned."

"True, but who said I was done? I summon ROM Cloudia to the field."

 _ROM Cloudia  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect_

"ROM Cloudia's effect allows me to add a cyberse monster from my graveyard to my hand, I choose Backup Secretary, who I will immediately special summon with her effect."

"You just cleared your field and refilled it in a single turn!" Alex said.

"I'm not done. Appear once again circuit that writes my will! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two monsters except tokens. I set Backup Secretary, ROM Cloudia, and Cliant in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit! Tri-Gate Wizard!"

 _Tri-Gate Wizard  
_ _Link 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _2200 ATK  
_ _Cyberse/Link/Effect  
_ _Link Arrows:  
OXO  
X X  
OOO  
_

"I'll summon him directly below Encode Talker."

"This isn't looking good."

"It looks worse if you were keeping track of the cards in my hand. The last card was the one I just added to my hand by my skill's effect, and I'll activate it right now," BatEagles said. "Soul Charge."

 _Soul Charge  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Now I can summon as many monsters as I want from my graveyard, but I have to pay 1000LP for each, also I cannot conduct my battle phase this turn. I'll summon ROM Cloudia and Backup Secretary."

 _BatEagles: 2200LP - 1000x2 = 200_

"What are you thinking?"

"Appear for the final time the circuit that writes my will! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are two monsters except tokens. I set ROM Cloudia and Backup Secretary in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit! Binary Sorceress!"

 _Binary Sorceress  
_ _Link 2: Earth Attribute  
_ _1600 ATK  
_ _Cyberse/Link/Effect  
_ _Link Arrows:  
_

 _OOO  
X X  
OOO_

"Now that I've summoned my entire extra deck in a single turn, I'll explain a few things about link monsters. First I've already talked about the link arrows, you can summon extra deck monsters in the zones they point to. Then there is co-linking, my Tri-Gate Wizard's effect is based on how many co-links he has. A co-link is when the link arrows of two link monsters point at each other like and up arrow pointing to a down arrow. Currently my Tri-Gate Wizard has two co-links, giving first, all monsters co-linked to it double damage, and two, I can banish one card on the field once per turn. Binary Sorceress has this too, because of her effect, if Tri-Gate Wizard deals damage, I gain that much LP. The other thing about link monsters, they don't have defence points. That means they can never be in any defence mode, face up or down. They also don't have a level. They have a link rating instead. The link rating is how many monsters are needed to summon that link monster. I can also treat a link 2 monster as 2 monsters when link summoning, link 3 as 3, and so on." BatEagles said.

"That was a long speech."

"Well I never want to explain it again."

"Fair enough."

"Because I can't conduct my battle phase, I'll have to give it to you. I won't banish your face down spell/trap because you'll need all the help you can get."

 **Turn 7: Alex  
** **Alex: 700LP vs BatEagles 200LP  
Alex Hand: 2 + 1 vs BatEagles Hand: 0**

"I draw. You made a big mistake."

"What did I do?"

"You challenged a main character! I activate my skill Full Dive, thanks for my own custom one. Now since my life points are under 1000 I can add one IRL and one VR monster to my hand. Now I'll summon IRL - Leafa to the field."

 _IRL - Leafa  
_ _Level 4: Wind Attribute  
_ _600 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"Since I control an IRL monster I can special summon VR - NerveGear from my hand."

 _VR - NerveGear  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Now it's time for me to link summon, how did it go again. Appear circuit that links dimensions! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are one IRL monster and one VR monster. I set IRL - Leafa and VR - NerveGear in the Link Arrows! Link the circuit! The Slyph Fairy, ALO - Leafa!"

 _ALO - Leafa_  
 _Link 2: Wind attribute_  
 _2300 ATK_  
 _Warrior/Link/Effect_  
 _Link Arrows:_  
 _OOO_  
 _O O_  
 _OXX_

"I would like to point out that that card is still massively subject to change, it might not even be a link monster in the canon." BatEagles warned the readers.

"Thanks to Leafa's effect, I can normal summon one additional IRL monster this turn, so I'll summon IRL - Asuna. Then I'll special summon VR - Oculus from my hand."

 _IRL - Asuna  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

 _VR - Oculus  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _500 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

"Now my level 4 VR - Oculus tunes my level 3 IRL - Asuna. GO, synchro summon. The lightning flash, SAO - Asuna!"

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

"First Asuna loses half her attack because of VR - Oculus's effect. Next because I summoned her In Leafa's link arrow, I get to draw a card."

 _Asuna: 2400ATK /2 = 1200_

"I now activate my face down trap Call of the haunted and summon back IRL - Kazuto."

 _Call of the Haunted  
_ _Trap Card: Continuous_

"Then I play the monster reborn in my hand in order to summon back VR - AmuSphere," ALex said, "Now I once again overlay my level 4 IRL - Kazuto and VR - AmuSphere! With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! The one true Black Swordsman, SAO - Kirito!"

"There was no need to show off, oh wait, I'm the author, I made you show off." BatEagles said.

"Now you've made a fatal mistake, nothing is protecting your 200LP. Kirito, show him how bad of an idea that is and attack his Binary Sorceress." Alex said.

 _BatEagles: 200LP - 900 = -700_

 **Winner Alex**

"Wait I lost. I didn't write that! Let me check the story."

BatEagles pulls out a tablet and starts scrolling through the chapter reading what just happened.

"I guess I did write that. Odd. Oh well, wouldn't look good to crush my own character in a duel, even if it wasn't canon, you can go back to your story now. You wont remember anything about this world until the next time your here."

"Well then cya, oh and I do love your work, please don't give me a tragic ending." Alex said.

"Wow, my own character is trying to flatter me to get a happy ending, he really is based off of me." BatEagles said, "Ok, I guess it's time to write that AN now."

 **AN: Well there you have a bonus chapter. Earlier on I said I wasn't going to do link summoning, but for some reason I just had this itch to give it a try. Like it's been said many times in the story, this is not canon, OR maybe it is canon but it's placed in the non-canon dimension and doesn't affect the story in any way. Honestly I just wanted to try Link summoning. I did little to no refining to this story, because it was just something I wanted to do quick while I had a moment. Who knows, maybe I'll do something like this again if something comes to mind.**

 **Even though their not canon, here are the card effects and skills used in this duel.**

 _ **IRL - Leafa  
**_ _ **Level 4: Wind Attribute  
**_ _ **600 ATK 300 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior**_

 **This card at most will have its level changed if I decide to go with synchro summoning. Other than that this card is canon.**

 _ **ALO - Leafa (Link Version)  
**_ _ **Link 2: Wind attribute  
**_ _ **2300 ATK  
**_ _ **Warrior/Link/Effect  
**_ _ **Link Arrows:  
OOO  
O O  
OXX  
**_

 _ **1 IRL monster + 1 VR monster  
**_ _ **When this card is summoned, if IRL - Leafa was used in its link summoning it gains these effects: you can normal summon one additional IRL monster this turn in addition to your normal summon/set. If a SAO, ALO, and GGO monster is summoned into this monster's link arrows draw one card.**_

 **This card is very subject to change. If I do decide to add link summoning in the next chapter, I'll keep this card. If I don't, this card is getting completely trashed. The hardest part with link summoning is that then I'll also have to tell what monster card zone every monster is placed in and keep track of it myself. If anyone has any ideas to help me with that, I'd be more inclined to add link summoning to the canon.**

 _ **Author's Will  
**_ _ **Skill**_

 _ **When you draw a card, you can return that card to the deck then draw one card of your choice. This effect can only be used once per turn.**_

 **This skill is designed to be overpowered. I literally get to chose every card I get during my draw phase. It felt perfect for an all powerful being like myself in this world. It was designed with destiny draw in mind, but I wanted it even more overpowered than that.**

 _ **Full Dive  
**_ _ **Skill**_

 _ **Can only be used after your life points are 1000 or below. Add 1 IRL and 1 VR monster to your hand.**_

 **This one seemed a bit more balanced while still being powerful. When I was using this effect I realized that I have very few VR monsters because I ran out at the end and had to bring one back from the graveyard. I'll need to plan ahead with that.**

 **Now for what I'm hoping everyone is screaming about. I LOST! I wasn't actually sure how I wanted to end the duel when I started, but in the end I felt it would seem cheap to win because I control everything. So I let him have the win. Next time however, I won't go so easy on him.**

 **Next chapter will be canon I promise, till then, cya later.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome back to your irregularly scheduled canon.**

 **I'm just going to tell you straight out, MaxGundam1998 sent me a pm giving me some ideas for improving the card effects, and also summoning chants! I'll try to be sneaky with changing the card effects, you won't even notice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 4, "Fairy Dance"**

"What the heck is going on with their cards?" Alex said, "Why are they glowing?"

In fact the cards were glowing and the text on them had changed.

 **Like I said, very sneakily…**

It was the next day, Alex had pulled an air mattress up from the garage and the three duel spirits fit comfortably on it because of how small they were. Those three hadn't woken up yet, but Alex tended to be an early riser.

"First some weird dream I can barely remember, and now this, lets see, what happened to their effects." Alex said, "Odd, Kirito didn't change, but his IRL form changed names to IRL - Kirito."

 **For the other two, I'm just going to admit I'm lazy and copy pasted them from my document with all the effects, probably going to have to have a card guide soon.**

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _1 "VR" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "IRL" monsters  
_ _If IRL - Asuna was used to synchro summon this card, it gaines these effects: Whenever a card is special summoned to your opponent's field, this card gains 500 attack points. if your opponent special summons a monster during the battle phase, this card can automatically attack it. If this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing damage._

 _GGO - Sinon  
_ _Level 6: Earth Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

 _1 "VR" monster + 1 "IRL" monster  
_ _Must first be special summoned (from your extra deck) by sending the above cards from your field to the graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If IRL - Sinon was used to fusion summon this card, it gaines this effects: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, if it's defence is less than this card's attack, destroy it without performing damage calculations. If this card destroys a monster with this effect, it can attack again._

"Well, those effects definitely seem more useful, and less specific on when they can be used," Alex said, "Now what was with that dream last night, all I can remember is BatEagles… is that a name of a card?"

"Alex, breakfast!" Alex's mom called.

Alex got up and started walking towards the door when "Link start" echoed throughout the room mysteriously.

"Not again!" Alex yelled as he jumped out of the way.

Luckily for him, he landed on an air mattress, unluckily, there were three people on that mattress. Also he still got hit in the back by the new duel spirit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

It was a very confusing pile up, no one but Alex was quite sure what happened, but what they did know was that they were just woken up by him jumping on them.

"Just what on earth were you thinking!" Asuna yelled at him.

"That really hurt." Sinon said.

"What's the big idea, you could have just shaken us awake!" Kirito growled.

"It's not my fault, another one of your friends showed up and I jumped without looking." Alex defended.

"It's not your fault that you jumped without looking!" Asuna said sarcastically.

"How about we move on and welcome your new friend." Alex said, desperate to change the subject.

"We are coming back to this, just so you know," Kirito said, " Now where are they?"

"Yea, where did they go?" Alex said, looking around.

"Can't…. breath….. need… oxygen…."

"What the…" Alex said as he looked down and saw he somehow ended up sitting on the newcomer in the confusion.

"I am so sorry, this is fully my bad, please don't kill me." Alex said as he got off as fast as he possibly could.

"We are coming back to this one too." Asuna said.

"LEAFA!" Kirito yelled.

"Kirito" Leafa said, a little dizzy from lack of oxygen.

 **Yes I know they are brother and sister, and they'd call each other by their first name, but if I did that, someone would get confused, and that someone would probably be me.**

"Ok, you get to catching up, I'll do my introduction later." Alex said, trying to slip out of his room and escape the awkward situation. On his way out, he slipped on several new playing cards.

"What is with all the slapstick! It's not funny if I'm the one getting hurt!" Alex said.

Alex then proceeded to head down for breakfast as the others tried to process what just happened.

"Leafa, what are you doing here, I thought you were leading the research into this world?" Asuna asked.

"I was, but I handed the torch off, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Lisbeth is now handling most of the research into this game. The big thing we've gathered is that there might be a way to beat it soon." Leafa said.

"What do you mean by soon?" Sinon asked.

"That's the bad news, there's apparently a tournament coming up soon, we don't actually know if that's how you beat this game, but it's our only lead."

"One problem with what you're saying, I do believe we've all come to the same conclusion that this is not a game, everything is too realistic, more realistic than any program I know of," Kirito said, "I mean, what kind of nut job codes a person to act like Alex does? It would be a lot easier for him to be a bulk standard AI, but no one here has acted in the least bit like an AI." Kirito said.

"So what are you saying?" Leafa asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, either someone perfectly coded an entire reality that functions just like the real world down to the atoms, or this is an alternate reality."

"That's not possible, there is no way an AmuSphere can send you to an alternate reality."

"I'm still thinking about how that would work, but the truth is, this world is as real as ours, and not in my usual VR is just as important as reality way."

"Ok, but if that is true, is there even a way to leave then. You don't beat reality like you beat a game. This could be very very bad." Leafa said.

"Honestly, if we think like that, we'll never escape. Our best bet right now is that tournament you mentioned. We'll have to ask Alex about that."

"Who's Alex?"

"The giant who jumped on us and sat on you. Honestly, he's a nice guy but his fails are spectacularly bad. He apparently is tied for best duelist in his grade with his other friend who's helping us." Asuna said.

"If he's our only hope, I'm not sure if we're leaving."

"He's actually really good in a duel, and apparently he's watched so much anime that none of this surprises him in the slightest. The only thing surprising him is that there isn't some obvious threat to the world fighting us." Kirito said.

"I'm not sure how I should respond to that." Leafa said.

"Ok, how about we head down to go see what Alex is doing."

The group then proceeded to walk downstairs and found Alex eating breakfast.

"Hey guys, I was reading the news, and we have a little bit of a problem." Alex said.

"What kind of problem?" Kirito asked.

"Well the rules of the game have been updated, and not very much in my favor."

"What kind of update?"

"Link summoning is a new thing, until I get some good link monsters, I can only summon one extra deck monster at a time."

"That doesn't seem too bad, how often do you play more than one?" Asuna said.

"It's not that I do it often, it's the fact that I'm incapable of doing it all together. That can put me in a tight position that I could have easily gotten out of otherwise. Luckily I do have something that will help."

"What could possibly help you in this situation?" Sinon asked.

"The new member of out team, Leafa isn't it, just so happens to be the key card in getting around this."

"Wait, me?" Leafa said confused.

"Yes Leafa, nice to meet you by the way, no hard feelings about what happened earlier, right?"

"Fine, I'll forgive you, but will you explain what you mean about me being a key card?"

"Odds are he won't actually explain, he'll probably say something about it will take way too long and it would be better to show you." Kirito whispered into Leafa's ear.

"Oh, your a link monster, with how link monsters operate, they get past the one extra deck card rule." Alex said.

"Wait! Since when do you explain things, we've been asking for an explanation since we've got here and you always say, later, it'll take too long, it's better to see it than explain it, and other things." Kirito said.

"How many friends do you think could possibly come here?"

"What? I don't know, if everyone I hang out with regularly comes here, that could be as much as… 5ish more coming through, but I doubt they will all come."

"Oh, if I've learned anything from all my anime watching, they are all coming, and maybe a tag along or two that you don't know. Do you think I want to have a two hour long conversation every time someone comes through?" Alex said.

"Well… no… but you don't have to leave us all in the dark." Kirito said.

"I don't want to leave you all in the dark, but it takes forever to explain this to someone, I'm not doing it 5000 times. Anyways, I need to find an opponent to try out these new link rules, let's head out to the park after I tune up my deck a little."

With that, the group finished up eating breakfast, thanked Alex's mom for making it, and left to go to the park.

"Hey, what's with all the raised roads above us?" Asuna asked on the way to the park.

"Oh those, those are turbo duel lanes. They are used for turbo duels, pretty much dueling on motorcycles called duel runners."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me correctly, dueling on motorcycles, I can't participate in them because I don't have a license yet, not till next year at least, so just ignore them for now."

"But, but, but… how much money was sunk into something that massive, all for a card game!" Asuna asked.

"How should I know, they've been around much longer than I've been alive."

"But, but, but…"

"Just forget about it. It's not worth arguing about."

With that conversation out of the way, the group continued to walk to the park.

"Wow, there are a lot of people dueling here." Sinon said as she watched a Celtic guardian get destroyed by a destiny hero drilldark.

"With the new rules applied, everyone needs to see if their decks will still stand up or if they need an overhaul." Alex said.

"So, do you have anyone in mind that you want to duel?" Kirito asked.

"Actually, I wanted to see if Daniel was here, but it doesn't look like it. We'll just have to wing it and see who I can challenge."

"Ok, let's walk around a little bit." Kirito said, "Wait, where's Leafa?"

Leafa was gazing at the holograms from another duel. She was currently watching a dark magician facing down against a blue eyes white dragon. The battle looked one sided until the dark magician user activated his face down mirror force ending the blue eyes like nothing.

"There you are Leafa." Alex said startling Leafa.

"Sorry for wandering off, I was just looking at the holograms. I've never even imagined a card game could get so much money sinked into things like this." Leafa said.

"Ahh, see you gravitated towards some classic cards." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Leafa asked.

"Those are some of the oldest, and most famous cards in all of duel monsters. They were used in the first anime they made by the main protagonist and his arch rival."

"Wait, this game has a tv series too?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, 5 different ones, and considering the new rules, a 6th one is in progress."

"Wait what?"

"Every time there is a new major change it tends to happen at the same time the new anime comes out. The first one was based around generic cards, the second was fusion summoning, the third synchro, the fourth XYZs, and fifth Pendulum. The next one is probably going to be Link."

"Well with that established, how about we find someone to duel." Kirito said.

The group spent the next few minutes trying to find someone who looked like a challenge, only to stumble upon the perfect candidate.

"No way, is that you Bill?" Alex asked, "When did you get back into town?"

"Who, oh Alex, long time no see, how've you been?" Bill said.

"Who's this?" Kirito asked.

"Wave to him and see if he can see you, I don't want to look like a weirdo." Alex whispered to Kirito.

"So, What's with the toddlers?" Bill asked.

"Oh thank god you can see them. These here are duel spirits, they only look like toddlers. Meet Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, and Leafa, guys this is Bill. His father works at industrial illusions, the company that produces duel monster cards. He's been out of town for a few months with his father on a business trip. Bill and I have been friends for a while now, I always love challenging the newest cards out there, and he always likes a challenge."

Bill wasn't the tallest person out there, he stood 5' 6" and had short neat black hair. He wore glasses over his brown eyes. You could tell just from looking at him how sophisticated he was. He was wearing a red polo shirt and Khakis.

"It's nice to meet you, but I don't recognize your cards. Because of my dad's position, I get advanced copies of some cards, and I do know a lot of cards, but I've never seen any cards that resemble you guys." Bill said.

"Look, It's a long story, but these are unique cards that will never actually be produced. These are people from another dimension who got sucked here through a video game and became duel spirits." Alex said.

"That's not possible. There is no way that there are multiple dimensions, and even if there were, there is no way to cross over between them."

"Just look them up in your card database. Do you see any IRL, VR, SAO, ALO, or GGO monsters in it?"

Bill then proceeded to take out his D-tablet and look through his card database.

"That's a lot of archetypes, I'm sure they will turn u… no results… how abou… still nothing. Ok you got me, they don't exist in my database, but that doesn't mean they come from another dimension."

"Fine, I don't need you to believe me on that part, I just want to know one thing, do you have new cards from this update."

"What do you think that little business trip was about, my dad was helping to design the new update. Of course I have link cards."

"Then how about we duel and I can see if my deck is still good enough for the new format." Alex said.

"Just because you're the best in the class doesn't mean your deck will hold up against the link update."

"Don't make me laugh, I'd force it to work if I have to. Come on, let's get to somewhere where we're not in everyone's way."

With that the group headed into a field where several other duelists were dueling.

"I don't know about you, but I've never wanted to see how my deck stacks up more than now." Alex said.

"Oh, your on, DUEL" Bill said.

 **Turn 1: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Bill: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 5 vs Bill Hand: 5**

"I'll start with my Noble Knight Bedwyr in attack mode, then I'll equip him with Noble Arms of Destiny."

 _Noble Knight Bedwyr  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _1600 ATK 1500 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

 **Zones will be counted from left to right from the turn player's perspective with the extra deck zones being E1 or E2 facing player 1. It's the best Idea I had about keeping the zones straight in my head. Let me try to draw it with text:  
** **54321  
** **E1 E2  
** **12345  
** **That make sense? No, oh well, keep rereading until it does.**

 _Noble Arms of Destiny  
_ _Spell Card: Equip_

Bedwyr stood tall and a glowing aura surrounded him caused by noble arms of destiny.

"I'll set one card and with that I'll pass it off to you." Alex said.

 **Turn 2: Bill  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Bill: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 vs Bill Hand: 5 + 1**

"I see you're using the Noble Knights archetype, how about I show you no mercy turn one. First I summon Balancer Lord to the field." Bill said.

 _Balancer Lord  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _1700 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

Balancer Lord stood tall. A completely white knight with red and gold highlights. He brandished a sword and shield into battle.

"I feel like I've seen cyberse monsters before, but where was it?" Alex mumbled to himself.

"As you can see, Balancer Lord is a brand new type. Cyberse is the newest type of monster added to the game. They then to be similar to machine type monsters, but they tend to be much more like software and machines are hardware. Anyways, when I normal summon a cyberse monster I can special summon Boot Staggered from my hand."

 _Boot Staggered  
_ _Level 5: Light Attribute  
_ _2300 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

Boot Staggered looked like a man in a skin tight black suit. The big difference is he had antlers coming out of his head giving off electricity, and a tail seeming to come out of the back of his neck. He had white armor on his legs, shoulders, and arms.

"Cyberse type monsters really can flood a field quickly, now because I control a cyberse type monster, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand."

 _Backup Secretary  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _1200 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

Backup Secretary came into battle in a semi-transparent purple skirt and cape. Light metal armor covered her torso and legs. She held a tablet in one hand and had a high tech headset on.

"Next I activate Balancer Lord's effect, by paying 1000LP I can normal summon one additional cyberse monster from my hand."

 _Bill: 4000LP - 1000 = 3000_

"I'll normal summon Stack Reviver to the field."

 _Stack Reviver  
_ _Level 2: Dark Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 600 DEF  
_ _Cyberse/Effect  
_ _Zone 5_

Stack Reviver looked like a big white rectangle with robotic arms coming out of the bottom. He had what appeared to be memory cards coming out of both sides of his body and his arms were reordering them.

"That's 4 monsters in a turn, no way that's fair!" Kirito said.

"Actually there is nothing saying you can't summon 4 monsters in a turn, heck, if you somehow kept clearing the field and drawing, you could special summon your entire deck in a turn, though as far as I'm concerned, that's impossible." Alex told him.

"Well how was I supposed to know, you still haven't explained the rules to us!"

"Are you two done? Anyways now it's time for the new monsters to make their appearance. Appear circuit of the future! Link Attows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two effect monsters. I set Stack Reviver, Backup Secretary, and Balancer Lord in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit! Decode Talker!"

 _Decode Talker  
_ _Link 3: Dark Attribute  
_ _2300 ATK  
_ _Cyberse/Link/Effect  
_ _Link Arrows:  
_ _OXO  
_ _OMO  
_ _XOX  
_ _Zone E2_

Decode Talker wore full black plate armor and brandished a sword as tall as himself. His armor had gold highlights with purple orbs across some of the joints.

"Meet the newest summoning mechanic, Link summoning. My monsters are the most up to date monsters there are, as far as I'm concerned, no one else has had the time to collect a full code talker archetype from opening packs. Anyways, now my Stack Reviver's effect activates, when he's used for a link summon, he brings back a level 4 or below monster that was used in the same link summon. I bring back Balancer Lord."

 _Balancer Lord  
_ _Zone 1_

"Now unfortunately for you, Decode talker gains 500 attack for each monster he points to, right now that's 3 monsters, giving him 1500 extra attack, go Power Integration!"

 _Decode Talker: 2300ATK + 500x3 = 3800_

"3800 attack, that's bad right?" Leafa said.

"For the most part." Alex replied.

"How are you so calm?!" Leafa yelled.

"Now it's time to end you, go Decode Talker, attack Bedwyr." Bill commanded

"I'm going to stop you right there, I activate my face down Threatening Roar." Alex said.

 _Threatening Roar  
_ _Trap Card: Normal_

"With that you can no longer attack this turn, why don't you just hand it off to me."

"You win this one, but I'll get you next turn. You're up."

 **Turn 3: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Bill: 3000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 + 1 vs Bill Hand: 2**

 _Link summoning, truly a powerful threat, but he doesn't fully own it._

"I draw. Well… this is unfortunate… for you! I summon IRL - Sinon to the field."

 _IRL - Sinon  
_ _Level 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Wait Sinon! What's going on here, why is she a monster? And why would you summon her, she doesn't stand a chance against anything out there!" Leafa panicked.

"So this is one of your new monsters. Needless to say I'm not impressed by a card weaker than a kuribo." Bill said.

"That's not true, her full potential is released when combined with a VR monster."

"I don't see any VR monsters." Bill said looking around for emphasis, "You already used your normal summon, what are you planning?"

"You see, when I control an IRL monster, VR monsters can special summon themselves, I'll choose my VR - NerveGear."

 _VR - NerveGear  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

"A NerveGear! Why is that a card!" Leafa yelled.

"Could you guys explain it to her so I can focus on the duel." Alex asked the other duel spirits.

"So, what will it be? I see that your NerveGear is a tuner, you synchro summoning?"

"You've guessed wrong. Now I fuse my IRL - Sinon with my VR - NerveGear! Behold as a player and machine become one to create a superior marksman! I Fusion Summon! GGO - Sinon!"

 _GGO - Sinon  
_ _Level 6: Earth Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
_ _Zone E1_

With that, Sinon appeared on the field in her full GGO armor. She immediately leveled her sniper rifle at Bill but didn't fire.

"Wait, what's happening, why is she in her GGO avatar." Leafa asked.

"Look, can you save your questions until the end," Kirito asked, "We get that you know nothing about what's happening, but it would go a lot quicker without the interruptions."

"Sorry my bad." Leafa said.

"That wasn't expected. Contact fusion, what other surprises do you have for me?" Bill asked.

"Oh, just the fact that your field is growing much smaller. GGO - Sinon's new effect allows it to destroy any monster it attacks with less defence than her attack points. After she does that she can attack again." Alex said.

"Wait what do you mean by new effect?"

"That's a long story. Anyways, Sinon, end that Boot Staggered and Balancer Lord since they both have less defence than your attack."

Sinon then proceeded to snipe Boot Staggered, Balancer Lord noticed this and attempted to dodge and run at her at the same time but he was too slow and Sinon hit him dead center.

"Decode talker loses 500 attack for each of those monsters since they are no longer in his link arrows."

 _Decode Talker: 3800ATK - 500x2 = 2800_

"What's the ruling on Link monsters, they don't have defence, and I'd hate to kill Sinon attacking it." Alex asked.

"I'd hate it too." Sinon said.

"Give me a second to look it up." Bill said.

10 minutes later **(Seriously it was kinda hard to find the right keywords to find this ruling)**

"I have something!" Bill said.

"Finally, any longer and I'd worry about my D-tablet's battery life." Alex said.

"Ok, since they don't have defence they are exempt from all effects that have to do with defence, same way that a XYZ monster's rank is not a level so things like Level Limit - Area A don't affect them."

"Dang it, I'll use Bedwyr's effect to transfer Noble Arms of Destiny to Sinon, then I'll set a card and end my turn."

With that the aura surrounding Bedwyr transferred itself to Sinon.

 **Turn 4: Bill  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Bill: 3000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 vs Bill Hand: 2 + 1**

"My turn, I draw." Bill said, "I'll summon Summoner Monk to the field."

 _Summoner Monk  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _800 ATK 1600 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

Summoner Monk had an extremely old face that appeared to be blue. He wore a purple cloak with gold bands at the end of the sleeves and a white stripe running up the middle of it.

"Ok, I know I told you to be quiet, but I just have to say, what's with that guys face, why is it blue?" Kirito asked.

"When summoner monk is summoned he switches to defence mode, then, once per turn, I can discard a spell card to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck but it can't attack this turn. I'll discard Cosmic Cyclone to special summon Cyberse Wizard."

 _Cosmic Cyclone  
_ _Spell Card: Quick play_

 _Cyberse Wizard  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Cyberse Effect  
_ _Zone 1_

Cyberse Wizard had the same white and black theme as the other cyberse monsters. He has black body armor and a white cloak on. He also had a staff with three blue electrical orbs at the end of it.

"Ok, at least he doesn't have a blue face." Kirito said.

"Yea, if I didn't know better, I'd call that monk a zombie." Asuna said.

"Decode talker gains attack for the two new monsters in his link arrows, Power Integration!"

 _Decode Talker: 2800ATK + 500x2 = 3800_

"Next I'll activate Cyberse Wizard's effect, I'll force your GGO - Sinon into defence position, now my monsters can only attack her this turn, but my Cyberse monsters will deal piercing damage. Go Decode Talker, Decode Destruction!"

Suddenly Decode Talker's sword began to grow. With one strike he would have been easily capable of cleaving Sinon in half. Decode Talker went straight in to do just that.

 _Alex: 4000LP - 2600 = 1400_

"SINON NOOOOO!" The entire group of duel spirits yelled.

"Sinon survives due to Noble Arms of Destiny's effect!" Alex yells over the explosion from the attack.

The aura surrounding Sinon faded.

"Oh thank goodness, she's safe." Leafa said.

"Don't you know anything! Never say those words, now he is going to destroy her!" Alex yelled at Leafa.

"Actually I don't have anything to destroy her, I just wanted to show you how much power the cyberse has. You don't stand a chance." Bill said.

"You got lucky this time Leafa" Alex said.

"What did I do?"

"I will end my turn with a face down." Bill said.

 **Turn 5: Alex  
** **Alex: 1400LP vs Bill 3000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 + 1 vs Bill Hand: 0**

 _I need a big turn around, come on luck, let me get something good._

"I draw, and look at that, it's Card of Sanctity. I think I'll play it right now. With this we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

 _Card of Sanctity  
_ _Spell Card: normal_

"What a draw, could you get more lucky?" Asuna asked.

"My deck just keeps giving me little gifts, I activate Graceful Charity, I pick up three and drop two."

 _Graceful Charity  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"And now for my facedown, Jar of Greed. I get to draw one more card."

 _Jar of Greed  
_ _Trap Card: normal_

"Looks like the impossible just happened. I went from no cards to 8 cards in a turn. This play will be big. First I activate release restraint wave to destroy one of my equip spells and all your facedown spells and traps."

 _Release Restraint Wave  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"I destroy Noble Arms of Destiny and your facedown."

Bill's facedown flipped face up to reveal itself to be Mirror Force before shattering into a million pieces.

"Next Noble Arms of Destiny's effect activates, I can re-equip it to a Noble Knight monster I control when it's sent to the graveyard once per turn. I'll add it back to Bedwyr."

"So what, even if Sinon destroys my two monsters, Decode talker is still too powerful for you to destroy." Bill said.

"So I'll just trade up, I activate World Legacy Clash. Now I banish Sinon until the end phase and one of your monsters lose attack equal to her attack. That means Decode Talker is about to lose 1900 attack."

 _World Legacy Clash  
_ _Spell Card: Quick play_

 _Decode Talker: 3800ATK - 1900 = 1900_

"Wait, WHAT!" Sinon said as she became a glowing orb that crashed down on Decode Talker weakening it.

"Why would you just banish her like that!" Asuna asked.

"Don't worry, she'll come back next turn." Alex said.

"Still not cool." Kirito said.

"Next I'll summon my newest monster, IRL - Leafa!" Alex said.

 _IRL - Leafa  
_ _Level 4: Wind Attribute  
_ _600 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Wait wait wait, ME!" Leafa said as she was pulled from the sidelines to the middle of the field.

"So I assume you have a VR monster in your hand? What's it gonna be this time?" Bill said.

"You'd never see this one coming, first I special summon my new VR - AmuSphere #2!"

 _VR - AmuSphere #2  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 900 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

"VR - AmuSphere #2's name is always treated as just plain VR - AmuSphere, but it's effect is very different. When it's used to summon an extra deck monster that monster gains 500 attack."

"So what, It won't be enough to beat me." Bill proclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong, now how did that chant go?"

"You don't mean…" Bill said shocked at what he was hearing.

"Appear the circuit that links dimensions! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are one IRL and one VR monster. I set IRL - Leafa and VR - AmuSphere #2 in the Link Arrows! Link the circuit! The sky's are the limit for this Slyph fairy! I link summon ALO - Leafa!"

 _ALO - Leafa  
_ _Link 2: Wind Attribute  
_ _2300 ATK  
Warrior/Link/Effect  
Link Arrows:  
OOO  
OMO  
OXX  
Zone E1_

With that Leafa appeared on the field in her full ALO equipment. She wore full green and white armor and brandished a one handed sword. Most impressively she had a set of green transparent wings growing out of her back.

"Wait, I have my wings!" Leafa exclaimed flying in a loop to test them out.

"But how, Link monsters have only been added to this game today! How do you already have one!" Bill yelled in surprise.

"How should I know, she appeared just like all the others, but this one became a link monster."

"Well, just because you link summoned, doesn't mean you'll beat me."

"That's where you're wrong, first VR - AmuSphere #2's effect activates, Leafa gains 500 attack points."

 _ALO - Leafa: 2300ATK + 500 = 2800_

"Next Leafa's effect activates, on the turn she was summoned, If IRL - Leafa was used to summon her, I can normal summon one extra IRL monster this turn. Friend Invite!"

"That has to be the worst name for an effect I've ever heard." Kirito said.

"It's a work in progress." Alex said.

"Wait, just what are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I summon IRL - Kirito to the field. Then I'll activate free to play, allowing me to add an IRL or a VR monster to my hand. I'll choose VR - AmuSphere, the original one this time and immediately special summon it."

 _IRL - Kirito  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

 _Free to play  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

"What is it going to be this time, Synchro, Fusion, maybe another Link?" Bill asked.

"Actually you are wrong on all accounts. I overlay my Level 4 IRL - Kirito and VR - AmuSphere! With these monsters I build the overlay network! Swordsman of darkness! Rise up from solitude and cut through all! I XYZ summon! Appear, SAO - Kirito!"

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

With that the Black Swordsman stood tall brandishing both of his blades.

"Kirito, thanks for joining me!" Leafa said, "I know we can do this together."

"When a SAO, ALO, or GGO monster is summoned into Leafa's link arrow, I get to draw a card, Support Magic!"

"Ok, a little better on the effect name, still needs some work." Kirito said.

"What ever, now what did I draw? Wow, that ends the game right now. First I activate monster reborn from my hand to bring back IRL - Asuna."

 _IRL - Asuna  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Asuna is joining us too, that's great!" Leafa said.

"When did she get in there!" Bill said confused.

"Graceful Charity of course."

"There is no way you have another VR monster though, right?" Bill said fearfully.

"It's true that I do have one more VR monster, but it's still somewhere in my deck."

"Ha, so you can't bring out her extra deck form! What a waste!"

"That's not exactly true, see one of the two cards in my hand is monster reincarnation. I discard a card to add a monster from my graveyard back to my hand."

"There's no way, you can't go from an empty hand to this in a turn, I can't believe it!"

"Its over, I activate Monster Reincarnation and add VR - AmuSphere #2 to my hand. I'll use its effect to special summon it immediately."

 _VR - AmuSphere #2  
_ _Zone 1_

"It truly is over, my level 4 VR - AmuSphere tunes my level 3 IRL - Asuna. Strike swift as light! Let your sword glow with radiance! I Synchro summon! Ascend, SAO - Asuna!"

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

"Leafa's effect activates, I get to draw a card, then Asuna gains 500 ATK from AmuSphere #2's effect."

 _SAO - Asuna: 2400ATK + 500 = 2900_

"How did you do this, there is no way you just brought out that many monsters from an empty hand!" Bill said.

 _I feel like I've seen something like this before, who did I duel recently that flooded the field repeatedly. I guess it doesn't matter right now._

"So, first Kirito will destroy your Decode Talker, go Starburst stream!"

 _Bill: 3000LP - 600 = 2400_

"Then I'll use kirito's ability, by detaching an XYZs material, He can attack again! Go Kirito, use the Eclipse on his Cyberse Wizard."

 _Bill: 2400LP - 700 = 1700_

"Then Asuna will destroy your Summoner Monk, and guess what, she has piercing! Asuna attack, Flashing Lance!"

 _Bill: 1700LP - 1300 = 400_

"Finally, Leafa will finish this duel, attack him directly, Horizontal Square!"

 _Bill: 400LP - 2800 = -2400_

 **Winner: Alex**

"What was that! How on earth did you pull something like that off! I didn't even get to show off my other code talkers!" Bill said.

"I have no idea, I would have assumed I would have drawn too many noble knight cards to pull that off, but somehow the only ones I drew were discarded by Graceful Charity and Monster reincarnation."

"How do you even have a link monster! They were only released to the public today!"

"Like I said, she came to me and just happened to be a Link monster."

"I don't believe this, you just took more than losing odds and turned it around without so much as batting an eye." Bill said.

"Just because the odds aren't in my favor doesn't mean I can't win. I'll just work around the odds and pull a win from my deck." Alex said.

"Clearly. I hate to admit it, but your deck definitely can handle itself against the new link format. Although there is the option to just use the old field with link monsters, although link monsters aren't as effective then."

"Yea, with her link arrow positions, Leafa would be useless on a standard field."

"Alex, it's been great dueling you again, let's catch up another time. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Bill said.

"Always in a rush, you never change. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said.

With that, Bill took off and left the park.

"He seems nice." Kirito commented.

"He's a great guy once you get to know him. He can appear stuck up and snobby from time to time, but that's not the real him. Because his dad works at Industrial Illusions he always has the most up to date cards in the game because his father can easily get them for him."

"So he's rich?" Sinon asked.

"Yes and no. He has more money than the average family, but I wouldn't call him rich."

"So, where to now?" Leafa asked.

"I was really hoping to find Daniel around here, doesn't look like he decided to come here to test out his deck. Let's head out and see what other trouble we can get into today. Maybe we'll run into him."

"That sound good. Oh, I just remembered, do you know anything about a big tournament coming up?" Asuna asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"It seems to be our only lead to getting out of this world." Leafa said.

"Well if that's the case, I know just where we should go to check."

 **AN: And with that, Link summoning is canon! Woohoo! More work for me… Actually it wasn't too bad overall. I do feel like the formatting I used for the Link monsters arrows was too bulky, if anyone knows a better method, I'm all ears.**

 **As I said at the top MaxGundam1998 gave me some summoning chants and some tips for my monsters effects to make them, you know, usable. What was I thinking making Asuna's effect so specific. Attack a monster your opponent special summons during the battle phase. That's just way too specific. He didn't give me a summoning chant for Leafa, so I had to make on up on the spot because It felt weird for everyone else to have one.**

 **Yes I used Card of Sanctity's anime effect, the real effect is the most garbage card I've seen in awhile. Honestly, I don't look at the ban list when writing these chapters, that's for the better sometimes. It's not like I'm abusing forbidden cards or anything. Any banlist card I use will probably be beaten, or I won't realize its on the ban list and It will do whatever massive damage earned its place on the ban list. Honestly I don't care it the slightest.**

 **I feel like I did a lot better with adding details to the duel. I realized after the non canon chapter that I had kinda forgot to add visual descriptions to the monster cards In the past few duels. I also tried to add some more conversations to the duel, but I kinda made Leafa out to be a little too… what's the word… hyper I guess, maybe curious. You understand what I mean, Right? Right?**

 **In case you're wondering, Research paper season officially ended today, the 16th for me. I was working on this chapter a little in between working on my research paper, so it there is a**

 **Turn1: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Bill: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 5 vs Bill Hand: 5**

 **In the middle of my research paper, I wouldn't be surprised...**

 **Bill is just a character I made just to have someone good to duel. He will probably be a recurring character, but he won't be a main character. And yes, I know the last duel was against cyberse monsters, but the last duel wasn't canon and they are the best example of Link monsters I know.**

 **Speaking about the non canon duel, yes every mention Alex had to the dream and remembering link summoning and all that was a reference to the non canon chapter, don't look too far into it. I am not Scott Cawthon, I don't plan more than a move ahead, and sometimes not even that far ahead.**

 **Dreamer, since your the first, and only, person to say more than "it's nice", you get a full paragraph in the AN for your review. First off, I get that summon chants aren't that important, but they are a small little detail that I wouldn't mind getting from anyone reading. I don't want to ask people for a full chapter or battle, but summon chants are a small thing that I would love input on. Could you imagine me asking at the end of every chapter for someone to write a full duel for me?**

 **Look at that, you got two paragraphs. Anyways Kirito will grow overtime, he may seem weak now to you, but I wanted him balanced. Later he will get more forms and be stronger. I really like your Gleam Eyes - Kirito card, I may use its effects, but as a rank up/down monster instead of a ritual monster. The effects of my other monsters have been corrected to be better. You posted that the day I started writing this chapter.**

 **I welcome all reviews. Honestly, from day one I expected some harsh reviews if any at all. I was almost disappointed that all I got was "Its nice" or "Looks interesting." Don't get me wrong, I love the support, but I'd love constructive criticism more. Anything to help make me a better writer.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, card effects. I'm not going to show Asuna of Sinon's new effects because they were shown earlier.**

 _ **VR - AmuSphere #2  
**_ _ **Level 4: Light Attribute  
**_ _ **100 ATK 900 DEF  
**_ _ **Machine/Tuner/Effect**_

 _ **This card's name is always treated as "VR - AmuSphere." If you control an IRL monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an extra deck monster, that monster gains 500 attack.**_

 **Honestly with this one, I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel. SAO didn't have many options for VR hardware to add, and I have a whole other plan for the AR headset from ordinal scale that's name isn't coming to mind right now… I guess I'll show Leafa again, even though she was shown in the non canon chapter.**

 _ **IRL - Leafa  
**_ _ **Level 4: Wind Attribute  
**_ _ **600 ATK 300 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior**_

 **Flavor text anyone? Like I said earlier, it's not important but it would be nice.**

 _ **ALO - Leafa  
**_ _ **Link 2: Wind Attribute  
**_ _ **600 ATK 300 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/Link/Effect  
**_ _ **Link Arrows:  
**_ _ **OOO  
**_ _ **OMO  
**_ _ **OXX**_

 _ **1 IRL monster + 1 VR monster  
**_ _ **When this card is summoned, If IRL - Leafa was used in its link summoning, It gaines these effects: you can normal summon one additional IRL monster the turn this card is summoned in addition to your normal summon/set. If a SAO, ALO, or GGO monster is summoned into this monster's link arrows, draw one card.**_

 **Leafa is a straight port from the non canon chapter, I didn't do anything to her. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with her, but eventually I decided to keep link summoning, meaning she had to be a link monster or Alex was going into the new format without a link monster. But honestly though, look at how bulky that link arrow format is, if you know a better way, tell me.**

 **Next chapter will probably be a card guide, but after that, whoever I add will be fair game. That's another thing I wouldn't mind input on, the order that I add characters. I have a good effect for Agil right now, but if you'd rather see another character, let me know.**

 **Next Time: Card Guide. Till then, cya later.**


	7. Card Guide

**Hello and welcome to the first card guide!**

 **Apparently I'm not aloud to just post a list, so I have to make it a semi story, so we're going back to the non canon dimension for this one. The core of this document is just my personal list copy pasted here, the order of these cards is the order I put them in the guide.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Card Guide**

"Wait, what am I doing back here?" Alex called into the void.

"Welcome back, good to see you." BatEagles said.

"What's it gonna be this time? Trying out another new mechanic."

"No, not this time," BatEagles said, "This time it's a card guide."

"Oh, ok, sounds interesting, although honestly, I tend not to read them in the first place."

"Same actually, to me, it's like a recap episode in a show you're watching on Netflix." BatEagles said, "But some people like them."

"You bringing the others here?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and maybe the other characters that will join you later will show up."

"Doesn't matter to me, I won't remember."

"When then, with that, let's summon the others and get into it."

 **Turn 1: Player1  
** **Player1: 4000LP vs Player2: 4000LP  
** **Player1 Hand: 5 vs Player2 Hand: 5**

 _Card Name  
_ _Level X: Attribute  
_ _XXXX ATK XXXX DEF  
_ _Type/Subtype/Effect  
_ _Zone: X_

 _Card Name  
_ _Card type: Subtype_

 _Monster name: XXXXATK/DEF +/- XXXX = XXXX  
_ _Player name: XXXXLP +/- XXXX = XXXX_

"What's going on?" Kirito said.

"I honestly considered removing these. This is the formatting I use when showing cards, turns, damage and attack changes. Most people don't care, but I thought, might as well leave it." BatEagles said.

"No, I mean, what am I doing here?" Kirito said.

"Moving on!"

 _IRL - Kirito  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"Ahh, the very first card I designed for this story. It's name may have changed, but it's still the same card. Or did I make SAO - Kirito before I decided to make his IRL form? I can't remember…" BatEagles said.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kirito asked.

"Ok then, next character then. What do you think Asuna?"

"What's going on, where am I?" Asuna asked.

"Note to self, beam knowledge into their heads first."

 _VR - NerveGear  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _If you control an "IRL" monster you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an "SAO", "ALO", or "GGO" monster, banish that monster when it is destroyed._

"Ok Kirito, you got this one, go on." BatEagles said.

"Ok, umm… this is the VR - NerveGear, the first of many cards that unlock our full power forms. All of them are Level 4 and tuners so they can be used in any summoning method." Kirito said.

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Xyz/Effect_

 _1 level 4 "VR" monster + 1 level 4 "IRL" monster  
_ _This card's name is always treated as "The Black Swordsman". If this card has "IRL - Kazuto" as an Xyz material it gaines these effects: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card to allow this card to attack again. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can detach one Xyz material from this card instead._

"SAO - Kirito is the first of many SAO monsters. SAO will probably be the most common archetype from the extra deck, seeing as most characters spent some time in there. BatEagles is still working on a good rank up and rank down card for him." Alex said.

"Why am I always treated as the Black Swordsman?" Kirito asked.

"It was just a cover for if I add Equip spells for you, so that way, your soon to come ALO and GGO forms can also get equipped as well." BatEagles said.

 _IRL - Asuna  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"Asuna, it's your card, any questions?" BatEagles said.

"Yes actually, why are we all such weak normal monsters?" Asuna asked.

"I felt it would kinda balance out how easy it is to summon your extra deck form when you have both monsters in your hand. I might add effects to them later, but for now, all IRL monsters are normal monsters."

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _If you control an IRL monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an extra deck monster, return that monster to the extra deck when it leaves the field._

"Sinon, you haven't talked yet, you're up"

"What's there to say about the AmuSphere? It promises to not kill you, and it doesn't. This card reflects that by sending you back to the extra deck when you leave the field instead of the graveyard." Sinon said.

"That all you have? Ok then, moving on."

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _1 "VR" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "IRL" monsters  
_ _If IRL - Asuna was used to synchro summon this card, it gaines these effects: Whenever a card(s) is special summoned to your opponent's field, this card gains 500 attack points. if your opponent special summons a monster during the battle phase, this card can automatically attack it. If this card attacks a defence position monster, inflict piercing damage._

"Leafa, as the last character added to the story, any thoughts on Asuna's card?"

"It's a decent effect, I might add in resetting the attack at the end of the turn, because against something like the flooding the cyberse monsters did, she would bu unmatched in attack strength." Leafa said,

"Wait, did i forget to… oh, I didn't add that until the end of the turn, whoops! Oh well. If it truly becomes a problem I'll correct it."

 _Free to Play  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _Add one "VR" or "IRL" monster from your deck to your hand._

"It's a search card, nough said."

 _Pay to Win  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-play_

 _Pay 1000LP and Target one "SAO", "ALO", or "GGO" monster you control. That monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

"Aaah, the EA hate I can create with this card. Kirito, as a gamer, thoughts."

"Play to win definitely is better for the community, but pay to win does support the developers, and allows them to create more games…. with more microtransactions unfortunately." Kirito said, "The card is a one for one point exchange, might have been better with a one for two, but it's final now."

 _VR - Oculus  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _500 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _If you control an "IRL" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to summon an extra deck monster, halve that monster's attack._

"Honestly, I almost regret making this card. In my head it was a good Idea, but in practice, it's just a terrible card all around. My whole thought process was that the oculus rift is not a full dive system, and thus not as powerful as a full dive system. Now I just see that it drastically weakens your monster that could have easily been avoided by using another VR monster. You know what I should do with this card, let me know." BatEagles said.

 _IRL - Sinon  
_ _Level 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"Here we have another normal IRL monster, nothing special. Sinon, want to counter that?"

"I'll admit that the card is nothing special compared to the other IRL monsters, but I still take offence to that."

 _GGO - Sinon  
_ _Level 6: Earth Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Fusion/Effect_

 _1 "VR" monster + 1 "IRL" monster  
_ _Must first be special summoned (from your extra deck) by sending the above cards from your field to the graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If IRL - Sinon was used to fusion summon this card, it gaines this effects: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, if it's defence is less than this card's attack, destroy it without applying damage calculation. If this card destroys a monster with this effect, it can attack again._

"I liked her original effect, but then it dawned on me, and by that I mean I was told and fully agreed with, no one plays defence unless their already losing. At that point, bringing out the original effect, automatically destroy any face down monster then attack again, just felt like insult to injury. This new effect may seem overpowered, but there are level 4 normal monsters with more attack than her, gene warped werewolf comes to mind first." BatEagles said.

 _IRL - Leafa  
_ _Level 4: Wind Attribute  
_ _600 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior_

"IRL normal monster, not much to say." BatEagles said, "Incase you haven't noticed, some of these cards are repetitive, and I'm getting bored of typing descriptions, they aren't my forte."

 _ALO - Leafa  
_ _Link 2: Wind attribute  
_ _2300 ATK  
_ _Warrior/Link/Effect  
_ _Link Arrows:  
_ _OOO  
OMO  
OXX_

 _1 IRL monster + 1 VR monster  
_ _When this card is summoned, if IRL - Leafa was used in its link summoning it gains these effects: you can normal summon one additional IRL monster this turn in addition to your normal summon/set. If a SAO, ALO, and GGO monster is summoned into this monster's link arrows draw one card._

"Leafa, you're up."

"In ALO I'm a Slyph fairy. Slyphs are the support class of alfheim and this card seems to reflect that. Both of my abilities don't strengthen myself, but help the field and the player's hand." Leafa said.

 _VR - AmuSphere #2  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 900 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect_

 _If you control an IRL monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. This card's name is always treated as "VR - AmuSphere". If this card is used to summon an extra deck monster, that monster gains 500 attack._

" _This is me scraping the bottom of the barrel. If you have Ideas, let me know before I get to VR - AmuSphere #3. There will be wood shavings from the bottom of the barrel in that card." BatEagles said._

"Now normally this is where I'd add the AN and cut it off, but I decided to add some cards that are solely in my head right now. None of them are official, their all just ideas that may need to be nerfed or scraped, or maybe even buffed, but everything after this line I hope I remember to add is heavily WIP. Call it a first time bonus." BatEagles said.

* * *

 _IRL - Hacker  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _600 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Effect_

 _Maybe pay life points, or send another IRL monster from your deck to the grave to special make this card's name and level this card's name and level._

"Even everything about this card's description screams WIP. Who puts a maybe in an official description? That's why I said all of this is heavily WIP, this is the level I'm typing my ideas down in until their official." BatEagles said.

 _?  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _Target one SAO, ALO, or GGO XYZ monster you control, special summon from your extra deck, 1 monster that shares a name with the target card that is either 1 rank higher or lower than the target card by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

"This one doesn't have a name, but it's effect is solid. This will be the main card for Kirito's alt forms. I'm thinking ALO will be more of a tank since he uses his two handed sword there, and GGO will be even more of a speed type, and probably also piercing because guns." BatEagles said.

 _Switch!  
_ _Trap Card: Counter_

 _If a SAO, ALO, or GGO monster is targeted by your opponent's card, for battle or card effect, change the target to another SAO, ALO, or GGO monster you control, and if that monster is an inappropriate target, negate the opponent's card effect and destroy it._

"Ahh yes, the very frequently called out saying in battles in SAO, SWITCH! There might already be a card called switch, so I added the ! to make sure it's original. Not much to be said about this card, I'm not sure if counter trap is appropriate for this, I never use them to know the difference from normal traps." BatEagles said. Now I think that's enough, the only other effect I have bubbling around in my head that's coherent enough to put to paper is SAO - Agil, and he's a main character, I'm not spoiling that. I think that means it's time for the AN."

 **AN: That didn't take longer than expected, but was somehow more tiring. I though at the beginning it would be as simple as writing a conversation or two about each card, but that grew harder as the cards got repetitive, as you can see by the lack of good dialogue towards the end.**

 **I've probably held off on releasing this for a few days so I can release an actual chapter to go with it. I think I'll do that for most if not all my card guides. I might even hold this off till Christmas and get as many chapters as I can done between then and now as possible then release them all together. Or maybe that's a bad idea, who knows?**

 **Ok, I'm adding this paragraph a week or so after finishing this, I just wanted to let you know that a lot of cards will get added almost immediately after this guide. That's poor planning on my part though. I considered coming back and editing the guide, but I felt like that would spoil the next few chapters too much. I will say that 2 of the 3 WIP cards will be added, but past that, my lips are sealed. Now back to writing chapter 6.**

 **If you want my actual document that I frequently look at when writing the chapters, remove all the dialogue and the AN and there you have it. Also add Agil, but I don't want to spoil him yet. I will say though, my thought process behind him was, he's built like a tank.**

 **Once my main list starts getting long, I may need to rethink my way of sorting these cards. You know a better way, let me know, because already it's 5 pages long in docs. If your wondering for comparison, chapter 4, the previous and longest (at this point) chapter is 29 pages. Ok, that's a bigger difference than I thought, but if every 4 chapters gives me 5 pages, the card guide will be longer than the chapters by chapter 24… ok that's actually a lot… and I doubt I'll keep adding cards at this rate.**

 **Normally here is where I'd add card descriptions but…. yeah….. no.**

 **Next time: Probably going to finally get Agil out. Till then, cya later.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas! (And for those of you from the future, Merry/Happy *Insert nearest holiday name here*)**

 **This seems to be pre-typed. Probably is unless I go marathon another anime again and forget to finish it before Christmas. So, chances are it's not pre-typed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 5, "The Merchant."**

"Ok, you know what, we already have four of you through to our world, might as well finally explain how this game works." Alex said.

"Wait, you're serious, no strings, no in a minutes, nothing like that?" Kirito asked.

"Well, it is about time, and I do need a refresher after that big update, now where is it." Alex said.

The group had went back to Alex's room to see about upcoming tournaments, but nothing came up. Right now Alex was hunting through old bookshelves and boxes for something.

"Ah, here it is, my old old old card trunk. Wow, so many cards that never get used anymore. Let's see, should be tucked away around here. Found it!" Alex said.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"This here is an old copy of the beginner's guide to dueling. Actually, it only goes up to synchro, let me see if I have a more upda…."

"You mean to tell me, you had a guide here the whole time!" Kirito said enraged.

"Honestly, you probably know more than what's in here, especially considering it doesn't cover anything past synchros, I thought I had one that went to pendulum somewhere in here, ah, here it is." Alex said.

Going through the guide the group did find out that the guide told them almost nothing new. Alex pointed out a few things where the field had just changed, but aside from that, there was almost no new information, except one thing.

"What is this pendulum summoning I'm reading here?" Leafa asked.

"Pendulum summoning was one of the most controversial updates they had, in fact link summoning seems to be a direct way to nerf it. Only problem is, links also nerf everything else, so I see a lot more backlash coming their way." Alex said.

"Where did you stand on pendulum summoning?" Sinon asked.

"Honestly, I liked the challenge it created, but you don't see me using pendulum monsters. They were way too powerful." Alex said.

"Ok, so we did already know most of the rules from watching." Kirito said.

"Told you, now anyways, I haven't found any big tournaments coming soon like you said, are you sure it's coming up soon?" Alex said looking at his computer again.

"That's what all my searching found." Leafa said.

"Well then, it hasn't been found yet, meaning either you can predict the future, or your info was wrong. On the off chance you can predict the future, can you ask your friends to bring lottery numbers next time?" Alex said.

"Very funny, but we have no way of contacting them in the first place." Sinon said.

"Well, that's a shame. When you guys get home, bring back lottery numbers." Alex said.

"No offense, but I don't think we'd come back in a hurry." Kirito said.

"True, anyways, I've been wanting to duel Daniel since the update, lets go look for him." Alex said.

The group then headed out on a search for Daniel

"Best place to look probably would be his house. Worst case we can ask his sister." Alex said.

"He has a sister?" Asuna said.

"Yes, little sister. Her name is lily. She's actually a really good duelist too. With any other deck, she'd crush Daniel, but unfortunately, her current deck is extremely weak to his." Alex said.

"That's unfortunate, why doesn't she use another deck?" Asuna asked.

"Because her current deck can crush just about anything else. That and a duelist's cards are their very soul. There is no way to just replace a true duelist's deck. Once you find your deck, there is no changing it. Yes she can duel with another deck, but that would almost be like Kirito fighting with a standard sword. Yes he can win with it, but it's not his." Alex said.

"That kinda makes sense." Kirito said.

"I personally tried to be a Jack of all trades when it comes to decks, but that also means I don't have a go to weapon to win. With you guys coming through, it looks like I'll finally have to settle down on one deck. A SAO deck will at least be unique to me. That's not something a lot of people can say."

"True, looks like we will end up being your go to for quite some time." Sinon said.

"Honestly, I never settled because nothing felt right to me. You guys are the first to feel natural to use. Right now you're still a hybrid with my Noble Knights, but once I get enough cards and you stand alone, you truly will be a force to be reckoned with."

"You notice even though there are noble knights in that deck, you never end up playing them?" Kirito asked.

"Yea, it's odd. Statistically I should be playing more of them than you guys, but somehow I keep getting you guys on top. It's almost as if my deck is telling me to play you." Alex said. "Anyways, we're here."

"This Daniel's house?" Leafa asked.

"Yep, let's go knock."

The group went up the driveway to the door and knocked.

"Link start" echoed at the exact moment Alex's hand knocked on the door, for no reason but to be mysterious. That and to be inconvenient this time.

Alex thought he'd try to be clever and resist the urge to dodge, because every time he tried to dodge in the past, it came back to bite him in the butt. Unfortunately it didn't help, instead he was hit squarely in the head by the new arrival, knocking him out cold.

"ALEX!" Everyone yelled.

"What happened, why didn't he dodge?" Asuna asked.

"Beats me, we have to help him." Kirito said.

At this very moment the door opened.

"Hello, who's… ALEX! WHAT HAPPENED!" The lady who opened the door yelled.

"He was knocked out by my friend when he…" Kirito said, but that's all he got out before the girl had picked Alex up and brought him inside.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Sinon asked.

"I'm sorry, but what just happened?"

"Agil, good to see you, just wish you didn't KO OUR ONLY HOPE OF GETTING OUT!" Kirito yelled.

"Wait what?"

All of a sudden everyone but Agil started getting pulled towards the closed door until they were pinned against it.

"What's happening!" Leafa yelled.

"Get us down!" Sinon yelled.

"Oh no, duel spirits can only be so far from their cards before they get pulled back toward them." Kirito said.

"So we're just stuck to this door until we get close enough to Alex's deck?" Leafa asked.

"Pretty much."

"Why isn't Agil pined?" Asuna asked.

"Alex didn't have time to find his card, it's not in his deck. Listen Agil, we need you to find some playing cards lying around. I know this sounds strange, but just hear us out. Pick up the cards and bring them inside, find an open window if you have to, you can fly like in ALO. Find the guy you knocked out when you came in. He should have a deck of cards on him, bring it to the door." Kirito instructed.

"Wait what?" Agil said.

Meanwhile inside Alex was lying on the couch in the living room with a wet towel on his head still knocked out. The girl who brought him inside was checking his pulse as he started to wake up.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"That's what I'm wondering."

"Oh, Lily, how did I get inside?" Alex asked.

"You were laying outside by yourself unconscious. I dragged you inside and set you here." Lily said.

Lily looked older than she was. She was only a year younger than her older brother Daniel, but even though Daniel looked up to two years older than he actually is, it was still hard to tell who was the younger sibling. Lily had a lighter blond hair than Hannah, that ended at her shoulders. Her vibrant green eyes seemed too mature for her age.

"What do you mean by myself, the rest of the… wait, you can't see them can you?" Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"I have a group of duel spirits following me around. You seem to be incapable of seeing them, where are they anyway?" Alex said.

"How should I know if I can't see them?"

At that very moment Agil peered in from the closed window across from the couch.

"Oh, there's the new one. He fell on my head and knocked me out when he appeared, right outside your house. I have no idea why he's coming in through the window though." Alex said.

Suddenly it dawned on Alex.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot." Alex said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I never found his card. I have to add it to my deck."

"Ok then, you go right along with that plan. Just don't expect me to not call you crazy."

"It's probably out front, I'll be right back."

Little did Alex know, his deck was sitting on the kitchen table. When he went to go open the door, he was hit by four high speed projectiles. The force behind them was enough to drag Alex back into the kitchen with them.

"Ouch. You don't mind if I pass out again, do you?" Alex said hazily.

"What the heck was that! You just opened the door and got flung back to here." Lilly said.

"FINALLY! We've been pinned to that door for so long. It's not comfortable at all." Leafa said.

"Guys, this is Daniel's sister, Lily. She can't see you, so try to stay out of her path for your own good." Alex said.

"So that explains why she left us outside." Kirito said.

"Where's the new one?" Alex asked.

"We sent him with his card to try to get your deck closer to the door and unpin us. He's probably looking for a window right now."

"Yea, he was outside the living room window now that I think about it. He has his cards right? Hate for them to blow away in the wind."

At that moment Agil came in through the front door.

"Found a way in, but it looks like I'm too late." Agil said.

"So, you're Agil. Names Alex. The girl next to me is Lily, but she can't see you. Odd quirk about duel spirits, only some people can see them. Can I see those cards you're holding?"

"Here you go. Don't know what's so special about them though."

"You guys want to give the speech to him?" Alex asked the group.

"It's too long, it would be easier to show him." Kirito said.

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you. Anyways, Lily, I assume Daniel's not here then?"

"He's been gone all day, seeing if his deck will hold up against the update." Lily said

"I guess we can find him later then. I want to try out these new cards sooner rather than later." Alex said, "You up for a duel?"

"Wow, you're quick to the point. Fine, I'm always up for a challenge, let's head out back and do this." Lily said.

With that the group and a confused Agil went out back.

"Seriously, What's going on?" Agil asked.

"Just watch. Maybe it will make sense. Probably not though." Kirito said.

"DUEL!" Both Alex and Lily said together.

 **Turn 1: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000 vs Lily: 4000  
** **Alex Hand: 5 vs Lily hand: 5**

"If I remember correctly, your deck took a pretty big hit from this update, you think you can work around it?" Alex asked.

"Don't you dare go easy on me." Lily said.

"Fine, but you asked for it. I summon IRL - Asuna to the field."

 _IRL - Asuna  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"That's my cue to to go." Asuna said.

"Wait, What's happening?" Agil said.

"Asuna just got summoned to the field. Chances are we will soon too." Kirito said.

"Next I summon out VR - AmuSphere, I can special summon this when I control an IRL Monster." Alex said.

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 900 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

"Wait, is that an AmuSphere inside an AmuSphere?" Agil said.

"You know, I haven't thought of that. I guess that is technically right." Leafa said.

"Anyways, Now my Level 4 VR - AmuSphere tunes my level 4 IRL - Asuna."

With that the AmuSphere's lights began to blink, then it became became 4 green rings that surrounded Asuna, outlining her, then turning her into 3 stars. "Strike swift as light! Let your sword glow with radiance! I Synchro Summon! Appear, SAO - Asuna!"

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
_ _Zone E1_

"I'll set a card, and with that I hand it to you."

 **Turn 2: Lily  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Lily: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 vs Lily Hand: 5 + 1**

"Synchro on turn one, not bad, let me show you up. I'll use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! I'm aloud to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time! Swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!" Lily chanted.

With that Timegazer and Stargazer appeared in pillars of blue light on the far sides of the field. Their corresponding scale numbers appeared right below them.

 _Stargazer Magician  
_ _1200 ATK 2400 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
_ _Scale 1_

 _Timegazer Magician  
_ _Level 3: Dark Attribute  
_ _1200 ATK 600 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
_ _Scale 8_

"If I remember correctly, the update moved your pendulum zones to take up two of your main spell and trap zones. Not that much of a nerf, but a nerf nonetheless." Alex said.

"Even if there was a small nerf, I can still do this, I Pendulum Summon, Fusilier Dragon, the Duel-Mode Beast, Metaphys Armed Dragon, and X-saber Airbellum." Lily called out.

With that a portal in the sky appeared between the pendulum monster's pillars of light. Three rays of light came out of it and landed in the monster zones and became the monsters Lily summoned.

 _Fusilier dragon, the Duel-mode beast  
_ _Level 7: Dark Attribute  
_ _2800 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Machine/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

 _Metaphys Armed Dragon  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _2800 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Worm  
_ _Zone 3_

 _X-Saber Airbellum  
_ _Level 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _1600 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Zone 4_

"Now beat that!" Lily demanded.

"Done, every time you special summon, Asuna gains 500 attack. Unfortunately, it only applies once for your pendulum, not three times, but it still makes Asuna the strongest card on the field."

 _SAO - Asuna: 2400ATK + 500 = 2900_

"You planned for this, you knew I'd pendulum summon so you brought out Asuna."

"Actually, she was just the only monster in my hand, this was just a bonus."

"Fine, I end my turn." Lily said defeated.

 **Turn 3: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Lily: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 + 1 vs Lily Hand: 1**

"First I activate my pot of greed and pick up two cards."

 _Pot of greed  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"First, I hope you don't mind Asuna, but I'm activating World Legacy Clash! With it I banish Asuna until the end phase, and one of your monsters loses attack and defence equal to her attack and defence."

 _World Legacy Clash  
_ _Spell Card: Quick Play_

"Why do you have to do this?" Asuna asked.

"Because when you come back, you come back to a main monster zone instead of the extra deck zone, freeing it up for other monsters. Don't worry, you'll be back."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I banish Asuna to drop Fusilier's attack and defence by her attack and defence"

 _Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast: 2800 ATK - 2400 = 400, 2000 DEF - 1800 = 200_

"Next I play reinforcement of the army, with it I add IRL - Sinon to my hand."

 _Reinforcement of the Army  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"I'll sumon Sinon, then special summon VR - NerveGear from my hand,"

 _IRL - Sinon  
_ _Level 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 2_

 _VR - NerveGear  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

"Now I fuse my IRL - Sinon with my VR - NerveGear! "

With that both Sinon and the NerveGear floated up into the sky and spiraled together into one monster. "Behold as a player and machine become one to create a superior marksman! I Fusion Summon! Ascend GGO - Sinon!"

 _GGO - Sinon  
_ _Level 6: Earth Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
_ _Zone E1_

"It's good to stand tall again." Sinon said stretching.

"You see, Sinon's ability allows her to destroy any monster she battles with less defence points than her attack points, then she can attack again. Unfortunately for you, that's all your monsters right now."

"You can't be serious." Lily said.

"Watch me, go Sinon, finish off her monsters."

With that, Sinon one by one sniped each one of the opponent's monsters. After finishing off Fusilier first with a clean shot, Metaphys took fight and tried to run. Even though Metaphys was nearly invisible, Sinon's bullet still hit true. After that impressive shot, Airbellum was child's play to finish.

"See Sinon still has one attack left, a direct one. Go Sinon."

With that final order, Sinon took one final shot at Lily.

 _Lily: 4000LP - 1900 = 2100_

"With that I'll hand it to you, but first, Asuna comes back to my field."

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Zone 1_

 **Turn 4: Lily  
** **Alex: 4000 vs Lily: 2100  
** **Alex Hand: 1 vs Lily Hand: 1 + 1**

"So you want to play big, do you? Fine then, It's time for my ace to take center stage. Swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory! I pendulum summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
_ _Level 7: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Zone_ _4_

With that the portal in the sky appeared again. In a flash, Odd-Eyes appeared. He stood tall with a red body and bone like horns and wings. He had two different colored eyes, one red and one green.

"Not holding back I see, I like it, but first, Asuna gains 500 attack because you special summoned a monster." Alex said.

 _SAO - Asuna: 2400 ATK + 500 = 2900_

"I'll set a card, then have Odd-Eyes blast Sinon, go Spiral Flame Strike!" Lily yelled.

"Then I'll activate my face down card, SWITCH!"

 _Switch!  
_ _Trap Card: Counter_

With that Sinon jumped back out of Odd-Eyes' path and Asuna jumped in and struck Odd-Eyes before he could react.

"You see, when you attack or target my SAO, ALO, or GGO monster, I can activate Switch! and change the target to another SAO, ALO, or GGO monster, and if the effect doesn't apply to it, it's negated and destroyed." Alex explained.

 _Lily: 2100 - 400 = 1700_

"Grr, I end my turn" Lily said.

 **Turn 5: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Lily: 1700LP  
** **Alex Hand: 1 + 1 vs Lily Hand: 0**

"I'll send you off with a bang, I summon Noble Knight Artorigus to the field." Alex said.

 _Noble Knight Artorigus  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Oh thank goodness, you almost won." Lily said.

"What do you mean?"

"I flip over my facedown, Torrential Tribute!" Lily said.

 _Torrential Tribute  
_ _Trap Card: Normal_

A huge storm swept through the field destroying every monster on it.

"I walked right into that one." Alex said.

"Yes you did, hand it off to me please."

"Fine, I'll set a card and hand it off to you."

 **Turn 6: Lily  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Lily: 1700LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 vs Lily Hand: 0 + 1**

"Draw. Now it's time to pendulum summon once again. Swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory. I pendulum summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
_ _Zone E2_

"She has another one?" Kirito asked.

"No, when a pendulum monster is destroyed, it goes face up in the extra deck, then you can pendulum summon it from there. Because it's summoned from the extra deck though, it goes in the extra monster zone." Alex said.

"Now I'm going to drop Odd-Eyes' level by three in order to special summon Nobledragon magician from my hand."

 _Nobledragon Magician  
_ _Level 3: Fire Attribute  
_ _700 ATK 1400 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv 7 - 3 = 4_

"Why would she do that instead of just pendulum summoning her too?" Leafa asked.

"Just watch, it's not good."

"Now my level 3 Nobledragon Magician tunes my level 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Lily called out.

"That is bad." Kirito said.

"I synchro summon, level 7, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Lily called out.

With that Nobledragon became 3 green rings that outlined Odd-Eyes, turning him into 4 stars. Out of the light came a terrifying dragon, bright red with the same eyes as Odd-Eyes had.

 _Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon  
_ _Level 7: Fire Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
_ _Zone E2_

"When Meteorburst is summoned, I can special summon a monster from my pendulum zone, I chose Stargazer who will attack you directly."

 _Stargazer Magician  
_ _Zone 3_

 _Alex: 4000LP - 1200 = 2800_

"Unfortunately, because I used Meteorburst's effect, he can't attack this turn, so I'll hand it off to you."

 **Turn 7: Alex  
Alex: 2800LP vs Lily: 1700LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 + 1 vs Lily Hand: 0**

"I draw. The only card I can play is, Graceful Charity. I draw 3 and drop 2."

 _Graceful Charity  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Luck seems to be with me today, I drop Lady of the Lake and VR - Oculus. Next I'll activate the card I kept, Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

 _Card of Sanctity  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"I know it's a risk since you probably can fix your pendulum scale now and crush me, but it will be well worth it. I summon a new monster to the field, IRL - Agil!"

 _IRL - Agil  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 400 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

With that Agil was dragged from the sidelines into the middle of the field.

"Wait a second here, can we talk about this for a second?" Agil said.

"Next I play Monster Reincarnation to discard Noble Knights Bedwyr and add VR - AmuSphere to my hand from my graveyard."

 _Monster Reincarnation  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Then since I control an IRL monster, I can special summon VR - AmuSphere from my hand."

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Zone 2_

"Now my level 4 VR - AmuSphere tunes my Level 4 IRL - Agil! Go, Synchro Summon!"

With that the AmuSphere's lights once again began to blink, then it became 4 green rings that surrounded Agil, outlining him, then turning him into 4 stars. "Why me?" Agil said.

"I don't have a good summoning chant right now, so just GO! SAO - Agil!" Alex said.

 _SAO - Agil  
_ _Level 8: Earth Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 3000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
_ _Zone E1_

"I'll summon him in defence mode. With his effect, his battle position cannot be changed by card effects since IRL - Agil was used to summon him. Also, you must attack him with all your attack position monsters during your turn. I'll set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 8: Lily  
** **Alex: 2800LP vs Lily: 1700LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 vs Lily Hand: 6 + 1**

"That's cute, I'll reset my pendulum scale with scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician."

 _Dragonpulse Magician  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 900 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Pendulum  
_ _Scale 1_

"Swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory, I pendulum summon, Jigabyte, Inari Fire, Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness, and Chaos Hunter to the field!"

 _Jigabyte  
_ _Level 4: Water Attribute  
_ _1500 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Reptile/Effect  
Zone 1_

 _Inari Fire  
_ _Level 4: Fire Attribute  
_ _1500 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Pyro/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

 _Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _1500 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Beast/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

 _Chaos Hunter  
Level 7: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 1600 DEF  
_ _Fiend/Effect  
_ _Zone 5_

"That's a lot of monsters. It'll take some time to break through that defence." Kirito said.

"No one is going to comment on the fact that he expects me to survive an attack from a dragon?" Agil said nervously.

"You will survive without question, your defence points are greater than his attack points. He can't touch you right now." Leafa said.

"Does no one understand the concept of flags." Alex mumbled.

"I've summoned all of my monsters in defence mode, and I'm changing Stargazer and Meteorburst to defence as well, meaning Agil's effect can't affect any of them. I'll also set a card." Lily said.

"You're half right, the correct phrasing would be can't affect them NOW." Alex said, "I flip over my facedown, Final Attack Orders! Now every monster on the field is forced into attack position." Alex said.

 _Final Attack Orders  
Trap Card: Continuous  
_

"But won't Agil also be switched to attack position?" Lily said.

"Because of Agil's effect, card effects can't change his battle position, now all your monsters have to slam into a brick wall."

"I'm not made of brick." Agil said.

"Whatever, I recommend you attack with Stargazer and get it over with." Alex said.

 _There's truly nothing I can do, my hand is empty, my field is full, and none of my monsters can gain enough attack to beat his defence. I'm all out of options. The only thing I can think of is to summon Odd-Eyes Absolute dragon and use it's effects to negate my own attacks, but then I'll still take 3200 points of damage. If I could have activated my face down Magicians' Defence I could have halved that number and survived, but I set it this turn._ Lily thought.

"Fine, you win. Go Stargazer, attack Agil!"

Stargazer jumped up and launched a ball of energy at Agil who took the blow head on and bounced it back at Lily.

 _Lily: 1700LP - 1800 = -100_

 **Winner: Alex**

"I couldn't even touch you." Lily said, "Those new cards are treating you well."

"I honestly didn't realize just how powerful these cards can be. Both Agil and Asuna have great effects to counter Pendulum monsters, and Sinon can wipe your board if the defence is low enough. Kirito can also knock off two monsters per turn when he has XYZ materials. And Leafa, well she's not the best for battle, but she helps me get the others onto the field." Alex said.

"You beat me fair and square, I just wish I could have put up more of a fight."

"You did great, don't beat yourself up about it. My cards just happened to be a great counter to yours."

"True, speaking of counters to my deck, you were looking for Daniel right?" Lily said.

"Yes actually, you know where he is?"

"Not at the moment, but considering your scatterbrained mind, you probably forgot you could text him and ask where he is."

"I'm just going to walk over here and slam my face into this tree a few times. I hope you don't mind if I accidentally knock it down." Alex said.

"I'd highly advise against it, you were already knocked out earlier today, I wouldn't risk a serious concussion if I were you."

"Ok, I'm just going to text Daniel, then head out. I'll see you later."

 **AN: And there's Agil's chapter done. His effect had been sitting in the back of my mind since chapter 2 was in progress. Feels good to finally have him out on paper.**

 **Honestly, I never intended for Alex to have such a crushing lead against Lily, it just worked out that way. I didn't realize just how good the SAO cards were against swarms. About 4/5 of the way through, I realized it felt like Lily was the protagonist that was going to pull a card out that all of a sudden crushes the opponent, but I just used the master of pendulum structure deck with a few extra cards as her deck. There was nothing to pull that could have helped.**

 **After I pulled out World Legacy Clash last time, I began to realize, I'm just pulling cards out of thin air and adding them to Alex's deck. I finally decided to write down the contents of Alex's deck and all the other main characters. I may release that document later down the line, but not right now because a future character and Daniel are on it.**

 **Speaking about characters, I actually have formed a little bit more of a plan about where this story is going, so you remember how I said Bill will be a recurring but not a main character? Forget about that. I'll let you guess whether he will be a main character or never show up again for now.**

 **I don't want to spoil my plans too much, and this may give it away to the very perceptive, but I need a good fusion deck for the chapter after the next. I don't want something obvious like HEROs or Frightfurs. They've been done to death, and this will be for a... let's go chaotic good character, that sounds good. This character will be reappearing, so think about that when suggesting decks. You have a good Idea, let me know, if I get no suggestions, I'm just going to wing it and see what cards I have laying around and choose from that.**

 **For those who are freaking out about Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, you're thinking too hard into it. Last chapter I think it was, I put a subtle nod to the main yugioh anime being an anime in this world too. Main character's cards will show up, it's easier if you just go with it instead of being surprised. The main character's aces are as common as they are in reality. I could put 37 Blue-Eyes in Alex's trunk, and no other character would bat an eye.**

 **Remember how in the card guide I said that I may turn Asuna's attack boost to till the end of the turn. I think that may be more necessary than I thought...**

 **Review time:**

 **MaxGundam1998: thanks for the praise. I took your advice and tried adding in animations for the summoning and I see what you mean about adding action to the game.**

 **Dreamer: I'll take it as a request to do Lisbeth next. I was debating what I was going to do with her, and was considering making her a Pendulum monster with Silica, but I think I'll use your effect instead. I see one small tweak I want, but It really won't change anything.**

 **Card Effects: (Yes I realize I just did a card guide, but I didn't want to spoil the new cards)**

 _ **IRL - Agil  
**_ _ **Level 4: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **100 ATK 400 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior**_

 **Continuing on the pattern of normal IRL monsters, I think I want to break that trend soon. Let me know what you think.**

 _ **SAO - Agil  
**_ _ **Level 8: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **1900 ATK 3000 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

 _ **1 "VR" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "IRL" monsters  
**_ _ **If IRL - Agil was used to synchro summon this card, it gaines these effects: this card's battle position cannot be changed by effects. Your opponent must attack this card with all attack position monsters.**_

 **If you've seen Agil, you know he's built like a tank. Either he was getting an extreme attack or defence. I decided this seemed like a more unique effect than a high attack and some offensive effect.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be backlogged, that or I start watching anime and forget about it. It might not go up with this one, there is a special day for me a handful of days after Christmas, it'll probably go up then if I can get it finished through all the Holiday festivities. (Note from future self: It's been done for days.)**

 **Next Time: Lisbeth. Till then, Cya later.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday to me! (And for those of you from the future, I don't even know what to put here, it's not exactly a holiday.)**

 **I just turned 16 the day this story should have released! (12/28) Consider this a present to all of you. It's finally time for Daniel and my personal favorite deck to duel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO.**

 **Chapter 6, "The Blacksmith"**

 _Alex: Daniel, where you at? I've been itching to duel you since the rules updated_

 _Daniel: And you're only now texting me?_

 _Daniel: what took you so long?_

 _Alex: let me guess, you were looking for me too, and also forgot you could text me?_

 _Daniel: you can't prove that_

 _Alex: just tell me where you are_

 _Daniel: ok, I admit it, I was looking for you_

 _Daniel: I'm at your house_

 _Alex: well this I'd awkward…_

 _Alex: I'm at your house_

 _Daniel: I have my car, I'll head to you_

 _Alex: ok, hurry up, I'm itching to duel_

"Ok, Daniel is on his way." Alex said to the group.

"Where was he?" Kirito asked.

"He apparently was out looking for us." Alex said.

"He what…" Asuna said.

"Yeah, it's awkward…"

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Agil asked.

"Weren't you supposed to bring information about getting these guys out of here? I never asked about that." Alex said.

"Oh yeah, we found out the name of the tournament."

"That sounds very useful considering we couldn't find any solo tournaments coming up anywhere."

"It's called the…"

"Link Start" Echoed throughout the room for no reason but to be mysterious. That and also cover up the name of the tournament that the author hasn't decided on yet.

Alex immediately dove for the nearest cover. He learned his lesson from last time. Unfortunately, in the process of dodging he tripped over Agil and landed on his face. The newcomer landed straight on his back.

"I guess it's better than a concussion." Alex said as he got up.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked.

"That's right, you can't see them." Alex said, "A new duel spirit just showed up and you remember what happened last time I didn't dodge."

"Ok then… I'll just leave you too it." Lily said backing up slowly then sprinting for her room.

"Ok guys, you know the drill by now, you start screaming who the new person is and start getting caught up while I go look for the cards and only half pay attention." Alex said.

"LISBETH!" All the duel spirits screamed.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon." Kirito said.

"It's been too long." Leafa said.

"JACKPOT" Alex screamed.

"How many?" Kirito asked.

"Ten"

"TEN!" Everyone but Lisbeth screamed.

"I'm sorry, but could someone please explain what's happening."

"You've been doing research, you should know now that this world is based around a card game right?" Asuna asked.

"That was the first thing we came across." Lisbeth said.

"Well, turns out we don't get to play it." Leafa said.

"What?"

"We are cards in the game." Kirito said.

"Ok, that doesn't even make sense."

"Alex here has been using our cards in duels and trying to help figure out how to get us home." Sinon said.

"Ok, so why are you all screaming about ten then?" Lisbeth asked.

"When we come through our cards spawn in randomly around here. There's always at least two cards, but normally one or two support cards come through too. I think the most total cards to come through at once was 5, you just brought through 10." Leafa said.

"Why are most of these equip spells? Odd… actually looking at her card it makes perfect sense now, ignore me." Alex said.

"She is a blacksmith after all, why wouldn't equip spells make sense." Kirito said.

"True, wait, what's this? Oooooo, fancy. That'll be a surprise for Daniel. His own best strategy used against him."

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see. I refuse to finish the duel without playing this. I don't care if I have to stall for 40 turns to draw it, I will play it. I will say though, it pertains directly to Kirito." Alex said.

It was at this moment that Daniel walked in to the house.

"Wow, perfect timing. Let's see, who do I need to give introductions to." Alex said.

"What on earth, how many are there?" Daniel asked.

"Meet Sinon, Leafa, Agil, and Lisbeth. Girls, and Agil, meet Daniel." Alex said.

"But how, just yesterday there was only two." Daniel said.

"Kirito, how many others at minimum could possibly come through." Alex said.

"Two I believe." Kirito said.

"You hear that, ten more are coming." Alex said.

"I said two."

"I know, and by my count that means ten."

"Ok... so… you wanted to duel." Daniel said.

"Give me 5 minutes to fix up my deck. The newest one came through right before you showed up. I need to fix up my deck." Alex said.

"Can't you just add them and go?" Daniel said.

"She brought through ten cards, no I will not just add them and go, I need to pull some things as well."

"TEN!"

"If I look through all my cards, I have 29 SAO based cards, a good chunk of them are extra deck, but still, they are slowly taking over my noble knights. I think I'm down to less than 5 main deck noble knights after this addition."

"But when we left you yesterday you had at most 6."

"I know right. I thought I'd have to wait weeks to get to this point, but it all happened in less than 24 hours. Just give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you out back."

5 minutes later.

"Just where on earth is he?" Daniel said.

10 minutes later

"You ready?" Alex asked.

"You said 5 minutes, it's been 15. Of course I'm ready."

"Well then let's duel."

 **Turn 1: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Daniel: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 5 vs Daniel Hand: 5**

"We playing link rules?" Alex asked.

"I thought that's what you were looking forward to. Yes, even though it puts me at a disadvantage, I'm betting on you being hurt just as much." Daniel said.

"Well rip then. First I play pot of greed, then I summon IRL - Leafa to the field."

 _Pot of Greed  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _IRL - Leafa  
_ _Level 4: Wind Attribute  
_ _600 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Here I come!" Leafa yelled as she jumped to the middle of the field.

"You weren't kidding about being cards in this game." Lisbeth said.

"Why would we kid about that?" Kirito said.

"Since I control and IRL monster I can special summon VR - Oculus from my hand."

 _VR - Oculus  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _500 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

"Now appear circuit that links dimensions!"

"You wouldn't." Daniel said.

"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are one IRL and one VR monster. I set IRL - Leafa and VR - Oculus in the Link Arrows! Link the circuit! The sky's are the limit for this Slyph fairy! I link summon ALO - Leafa!"

"You did." Daniel said.

A circuit appeared in front of Alex. Leafa and the Oculus were surrounded by green colored winds that spiral around them and went in to the bottom and bottom left arrow heads. After that ALO - Leafa flew through the circuit and landed in her monster zone..

 _ALO - Leafa  
_ _Link 2: Wind attribute  
2300 ATK  
_ _Fairy/Link/Effect  
_ _Link Arrows:  
_ _OOO  
_ _OMO  
_ _OXX  
_ _Zone E1_

"Wait, now she's her ALO avatar?" Lisbeth said.

"Yes she is. Just go with it." Kirito said.

"you already have a link monster?" Daniel complained, "How are you so lucky?"

"I really don't know. Anyways, when ALO - Leafa is summoned and IRL - Leafa was used to summon her, I can normal summon one extra IRL monster. Also, unfortunately because I used VR - Oculus to summon her, she loses half her attack." Alex said.

 _ALO - Leafa: 2300ATK /2 = 1150_

"Next I summon out IRL - Kirito."

 _IRL - Kirito  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Next I play free to play, this allows me to add a IRL or VR monster from my deck to my hand. I chose VR - AmuSphere #2, and I'll special summon it immediately."

 _Free to Play  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _VR - AmuSphere #2  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 900 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

"I know what happens next." Daniel said.

"I overlay my Level 4 IRL - Kirito and VR - AmuSphere #2! With these monsters I build the overlay network! Swordsman of darkness! Rise up from solitude and cut through all! I XYZ summon! Appear, SAO - Kirito!"

With that the lights on the AmuSphere went wild. Both it and Kirito became orbs of light that flew up into a giant vortex. Out of it descended a fully armored Kirito with the two orbs spinning around him.

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ Zone 2

"Wait a second, why am I holding standard swords, where did my Elucidator and Dark Repulser go?" Kirito said.

"I know where they are, don't worry, you'll see them later. Anyways, I equip Leafa with my Noble Arms Gallatin to make up for her loss of attack power." Alex said. "Oh yeah, Kirito gains 500 attack from VR - AmuSphere #2's effect."

 _SAO - Kirito: 2500ATK + 500 = 3000_

 _Noble Arms - Gallatin  
_ _Spell Card: Equip_

 _ALO - Leafa: 1150ATK + 1000 = 2150_

"I almost forgot, because Kirito was summoned in Leafa's link arrow, I get to draw a card. With that, I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Daniel  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Daniel: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 vs Daniel Hand 5 + 1**

"You think you're so amazing just because you pulled of a link and Xyz summon in one turn. I'm here to send you back to square one. I summon Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius!"

 _Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 400 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

"Is that a mechanical bird?" Lisbeth asked.

"Don't be surprised, this game has everything from stuffed animals to dragons, and their all roughly equal in power." Kirito said.

"Trust me, when you have to fight through a deck made of Ojamas with a loaner deck filled with kitchen ingredients, you start questioning the sanity of the people designing these cards." Alex said.

"Ojama?" Lisbeth asked.

"Really, don't ask. It's better for your sanity."

"Well then… with Tribute Lanius's effect, I can send one raidraptor from my deck to the graveyard. I choose Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius, and once per turn, if Fuzzy Lanius gets sent to the graveyard, I can add another Fuzzy Lanius from my deck to my hand."

"So what, you already used your normal summon." Kirito said.

"He doesn't need it." Alex said.

"Hu?"

"When I control a Raidraptor, I can special summon Fuzzy Lanius from my hand. I'll do just that." Daniel said.

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy lanius  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _500 ATK 1500 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

"I now build the overlay network! I overlay my level 4 Tribute and Fuzzy Lanius! Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4, Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix  
_ _Rank 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ _Zone E2_

"First I activate Force Strix's effect, by detaching Tribute Lanius, I can add a level 4 Raidraptor from my deck to my hand. I choose Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius."

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix: 2OVU - 1 = 1_

"That's bad, right?" Lisbeth asked.

"It has begun, I just hope he doesn't have..." Alex said.

"Next I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!"

"That…"

"With it, I get to Rank-Up xyz summon a Raidraptor one rank higher than my Force Strix by using it as the xyz materials. Terror of the skies! Predator of blazing force! With wings that slash and talons that tear! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rise up! Rank 5, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon  
_ _Rank 5: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ _Zone E2_

"You're not going to like what happens next, by detaching an overlay unit from Blaze Falcon, all your special summoned monsters are destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage for each one. I think I'll detach Force Strix and do just that."

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon: 2OVU - 1 = 1_

"By detaching an overlay unit from Kirito he's not destroyed." Alex said.

 _SAO - Kirito: 2OVL - 1 = 1_

"Well then, only Leafa goes down, but that's more than enough." Daniel said.

Blaze Falcon flew up well out of reach of both Kirito and Leafa and proceed to drop bombs on them from above, destroying Leafa.

 _Alex: 4000LP - 500 = 3500_

"Now for Blaze falcon's second effect, he can attack you directly. Go, Electrostatic Volt!"

Blaze Falcon then proceeded to drop another wave of bombs straight onto Alex.

 _Alex: 3500 - 1000 = 2500_

"When Blaze Falcon inflicts damage to you, I can destroy one of your monsters, say goodby to Kirito."

"Not if I use another overlay unit."

 _SAO - Kirito: 1OVL - 1 = 0_

"Fine, I'll set a card and leave it to you then."

 **Turn 3: Alex  
** **Alex: 2500LP vs Daniel: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 2 + 1 vs Daniel Hand: 4**

"I have a feeling I know what your facedown is, I'm almost afraid to attack, so first I'll activate Graceful Charity and draw 3 and drop 2."

 _Graceful Charity  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Ok, that's too good to be true, oh well. I summon one of my new monsters, IRL - Lisbeth."

 _IRL - Lisbeth  
_ _Level 3: Fire Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 400 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lisbeth asked.

"You'll do fine." Asuna said.

"Next I special summon VR - NerveGear from my hand."

 _VR - NerveGear  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

"Let's see if I can come up with a summoning chant on the spot. Anyways, Now I fuse my IRL - Lisbeth with my VR - NerveGear!"

With that both Lisbeth and the NerveGear floated up into the sky and spiraled together into one monster. "I am the Bone of my Sword. Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood. I have created over a Thousand Blades, Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life. Have withstood Pain to create many Weapons, Yet those Hands will never hold Anything. So, as I Pray- Unlimited Blade Works"

"You can't just rip off the Unlimited Blade Works chant and call it a summoning chant. You didn't even say who you're summoning!" Daniel yelled.

"It was the first thing to come to mind, and she is a blacksmith. Anyways, I Fusion Summon! ALO - Lisbeth!"

 _ALO - Lisbeth  
_ _Level 5: Earth Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
_ _Zone E1_

"Wait, ALO? Shouldn't it be SAO like everyone else who was in SAO?" Kirito asked.

"How should I know. I just summon the monsters and use them." Alex said.

"Who are you calling a monster?" Lisbeth said angrily.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Alex asked.

"Now might be a good time to run." Sinon replied.

"Look, Lisbeth, monster is just the term used for the type of card you are. The other types are spell and trap."

"We'll talk about this later." Lisbeth said.

"Let's hope I'm not already dead later. Anyways, once per turn, by giving up her attack, Lisbeth can add an equip spell from my deck to my hand. I'll chose my SAO - Elucidator, and equip it to Kirito."

 _SAO - Elucidator  
_ _Spell Card: Equip_

"There it is, so it was changed into an equip spell." Kirito said.

"First Kirito gains 500 attack, then, once per turn I can destroy one of your facedowns."

 _SAO - Kirito: 3000ATK + 500 = 3500_

Kirito threw the Elucidator at the facedown spell destroying it, revealing it to have been Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force.

"That card would have been the end of me. Oh well, Kirito, Starburst Stream! Destroy Blaze Falcon."

 _Daniel: 4000LP - 2500 = 1500_

"The Fuzzy Lanius that was still equipped to Blaze Falcon just went to the graveyard, letting me add another one to my hand." Daniel said.

"I have to hand it over to you."

 **Turn 4: Daniel  
** **Alex: 2500 vs Daniel: 1500  
** **Alex Hand: 1 vs Daniel Hand: 5 + 1**

"Looks like I have to go all in. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! I pay half my life points and special summon a Raidraptor XYZ monster from my graveyard then use it to summon a monster two ranks higher."

 _Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _Daniel: 1500LP /2 = 750_

"I'll bring back Force Strix and rank him up. Fiercest falcon, set your wings ablaze and lock your gaze on our ill-fated foe! Now, make it so! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Emerge! Rank 6, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

 _Raidraptor Revolution Falcon  
_ _Rank 6: Dark Attribute  
_ _2000 ATK 3000 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 1  
_ _Zone E1_

"Since Revolution Falcon has a raidraptor as an overlay unit, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage equal to half the attack it had on the field. Say goodby to Kirito, and say hello to 1500 points of damage."

"Wrong, I can use the Elucidator as an overlay unit to activate Kirito's effect and save him from destruction." Alex said.

 _SAO - Kirito: 3000ATK - 500 = 2500_

"You just keep holding on to him, don't you. Well then I activate my Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! Now I summon a monster 2 ranks higher than Revolution Falcon!"

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Soar! Rank 8, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon  
_ _Rank 8: Dark Attribute  
_ _3000 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ _Zone: E1_

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect, by detaching an overlay unit, I can drop Kirito's attack by 800 for each Raidraptor in my graveyard. I count 4, so Kirito loses 2400 attack points."

 _Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon: 2OVU - 1 = 1_

 _SAO - Kirito: 2500 - 2400 = 100_

"Now it's time to end this, Raidraptor Satellite Cannon Falcon, Vengeful Vengeance!"

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand to negate the damage." Alex said.

 _Kuriboh  
_ _Level 1: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Fiend/Effect_

"Not saving Kirito this time, oh well. Finish him!"

Satellite Cannon Falcon flew up into the atmosphere.

"Where'd it go?" Kirito asked.

With that a giant laser beam came down from the sky. There would have been a huge crater where kirito was, except for the fact that it was a hologram.

"I'll hand it to you with two facedowns." Daniel said.

 **Turn 5: Alex  
** **Alex: 2500LP vs Daniel 750LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 + 1 vs Daniel Hand: 2**

"You have wedged me into quite a corner. I can't wait to get out of it. I draw!"

"Get out of it, I'd love to see that. Still talking smack with that one card in your hand and one monster on the field?" Daniel said.

"Yes, I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

"Of course you draw that…"

"Game over. First I Play a second Pot of Greed. Then I summon IRL - Asuna to the field, then special summon VR - AmuSphere as well."

 _Pot of Greed  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _IRL - Asuna  
_ _Level 3: Light Attribute  
_ _200 ATK 500 DEF  
_ _Warrior  
_ _Zone 3_

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Machine/Tuner/Effect  
Zone 4_

"Umm, I kinda don't want to die to that thing. You better know what your doing." Asuna said.

"Of course I don't. Anyways, next I activate Senet Switch. With it I can move my monsters into an adjacent monster card zone once per turn."

 _Senet Switch  
_ _Spell Card: Continuous_

"I'll pull Lisbeth back a zone so my level 4 VR - AmuSphere can tune my level 3 IRL - Asuna."

 _ALO - Lisbeth  
_ _Zone 2_

With that the AmuSphere's lights began to blink, then it became became 4 green rings that surrounded Asuna, outlining her, then turning her into 3 stars. "Strike swift as light! Let your sword glow with radiance! I Synchro Summon! Descend, SAO - Asuna!"

 _SAO - Asuna  
_ _Level 7: Light Attribute  
_ _2400 ATK 1800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
_ _Zone E1_

"What is she going to do against my satellite cannon? She's not even in attack position." Daniel asked.

"Nothing on her own, but I'm going to play monster reborn and change that."

 _Monster Reborn  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"I bring back SAO - Kirito"

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Zone 3_

"Ok, rematch time!" Kirito said.

"Next, I'll give up Lisbeth's attack to add SAO - Dark Repulser to my hand. Though I'm going to activate a better card first."

"What's your plan, nothing on your field can stop my Satellite Cannon Falcon." Daniel gloated.

"I'm taking a page from your book. I pay 1000 life points to activate my spell card, Rank-Change-Magic Online Force."

 _Rank-Change-Magic Online Force  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

 _Alex: 2500 - 1000 = 1500_

"Rank change? You mean Rank Up?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, this card apparently can go one level up or one level down, I don't actually have a card to go down with, so I'll have to go up! Dang it, now I need to come up with another summoning chant… how about this. Take your fight to a whole new level and soar high! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 5, ALO - Kirito!"

With this Kirito jumped high into the vortex he was originally summoned from. When he came out, he had black wings on his back and wielded a two handed sword, and had a single glowing orb surrounding him.

 _ALO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 5: Dark Attribute  
_ _3000 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

"Wait, shouldn't he go into the Extra monster zone?" Daniel asked.

"Thanks to Rank-Change-Magic Online Force, he gets summoned to the zone his previous form was in."

"That's just broken."

"I know right. It's almost as if someone didn't plan this far ahead and added that effect last second." Alex said.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"It doesn't matter, right now I equip Kirito with the Dark Repulser."

 _SAO - Dark Repulser  
_ _Spell Card: Equip_

 _ALO - Kirito: 3000ATK + 500 = 3500_

"Kirito then proceeded to awkwardly hold the two handed sword in one hand and the Dark Repulser In the other."

"I can still survive this." Daniel said.

"Seriously, does no one understand the concept of flags? At least this one works in my favor. First I activate the Dark Repulser's effect and send your leftmost facedown back to your hand."

"I'm not out, I have another facedown." Daniel said.

"Yes, but I know you. I know when you play more than one facedown, the most important one gets placed on the left."

"Do I seriously do that?"

"No, I made it up. Anyways, I now equip ALO - Kirito with my newest equip spell. ALO - Excalibur."

 _ALO - Excalibur  
_ _Spell Card: Equip_

Kirito then gave up trying to hold the two-handed sword one-handed, and tossed it aside and picked up the golden sword Excalibur.

"His points didn't change, what are you planning?" Daniel questioned.

"You see, I can only activate Excalibur's effect when my life points are lower than yours. So in order to remedy that, I play Supremacy Berry. If my life points are less than yours, I gain 2000 life points, if their higher, I lose 1000."

 _Alex: 1500 - 1000 = 500_

"Now I can activate Excalibur's effect. I halve the attack of all my SAO, ALO, and GGO monsters and add the total to Kirito. The others can't attack, but that's a small price to pay."

 _SAO - Asuna: 2400 ATK / 2 = 1200  
_ _ALO - Lisbeth: 1800 / 2 = 900_

 _ALO - Kirito: 3500 + 1200 + 900 = 5600_

"Now go Kirito, end this duel right now! Calamity!"

"I activate my facedown, Raidraptor readiness. This turn raidraptors can't be destroyed by battle. Then, since I have a raidraptor in my graveyard, I can banish Raidraptor readiness from my graveyard to activate its effect, I take no damage this turn." Daniel declared.

"I was so close, oh well. I'll switch Lisbeth to defence and end my turn."

 **Turn: 6: Daniel  
** **Alex: 500LP vs Daniel: 750LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 vs Daniel Hand: 7 + 1**

"First your monsters attack return to normal." Daniel said.

 _SAO - Asuna: 1200ATK x2 = 2400  
_ _ALO - Lisbeth: 900ATK x2 = 1800_

 _ALO - Kirito: 5600 ATK - 1200 - 900 = 3500_

"I'm going to apologize now, you obviously thought you would keep up your win streak, but I'm going to send all your hopes crashing down upon you. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force."

 _Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"No, you wouldn't summon him." Alex said.

"Of course I would. I now get to summon a monster 2 ranks higher than Satellite Cannon falcon. You've seen my Blaze, Revolution and Satellite Falcons, but now you're going to witness the next evolutionary step in in my aerial arsenal! Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rise up! Rank 10, Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!"

 _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon  
_ _Rank 10: Dark Attribute  
_ _3500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ _Zone E2_

"By detaching an overlay unit, all your monsters lose 1000 attack, and you can't activate card effects for the rest of the turn."

 _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon: 2OVL - 1 = 1_

 _SAO - Asuna: 2400ATK - 1000 = 1400  
_ _ALO - Lisbeth: 1800 - 1000 = 800  
_ _ALO - Kirito: 3500 - 1000 = 2500_

"You know what, I'm not satisfied with this crushing defeat just yet. It's been too long since I let this bird fly. I play my second Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!"

"You're really that obsessed with turning the win streak around, aren't you?" Alex asked.

"You have no Idea. They say it's the phoenix that rises from the ashes after defeat, but they're wrong, it is the Raptor! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Fly high! Rank 12, Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon!"

 _Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon  
_ _Rank 12: Dark Attribute  
_ _3800 ATK 2800 DEF  
_ _Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ _Zone E2_

"Now go Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon, destroy ALO - Lisbeth! Bombardment Blast Barrage!"

Final Fortress Falcon then proceeded to fire too many missiles to count. Lisbeth braced for impact, but was wiped from the field.

"LISBETH NOOOO!" All the duel spirits yelled.

"That's just the beginning." Daniel said, "Now, up to twice per turn, when Final Fortress Falcon destroys a monster by battle, I can Banish a Raidraptor Xyz monster from my graveyard to allow him to attack again. I banish Raidraptor - Force Strix and attack Asuna now! Bombardment Blast Barrage!"

Final Fortress Falcon fired all his missiles once again. There was nothing Asuna could do to survive.

"ASUNA! You'll pay for that!" Kirito yelled.

"And now it's Kirito's turn. I banish Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon, now Final Fortress Falcon! End this duel!"

Kirito readied himself as best he could. He attempted to destroy as many missiles as he could before it was too late, but there were just too many. Kirito was hit in the back by one of the missiles and that was it.

 _Alex: 500 - 1200 = -700_

 **Winner: Daniel**

"Wait, did I actually just win?" Daniel asked shocked.

"There was nothing I could do. You completely wiped me." Alex said.

"I actually beat you. It's been months since that happened." Daniel said.

"Don't get overconfident. I may have lost this duel, but who knows what will happen next time. I thought I had you when I pulled Excalibur's effect. If you hadn't stopped my damage, I would have won. Truth be told, I never thought you'd pull out Final Fortress on me. You tend to reserve that for extreme emergencies."

"I don't know what happened, I just felt like after the huge losing streak I had against you, I had to crush you. No hard feelings right."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Alex said gesturing at the duel spirits.

"Oh yea, my bad. Look guys, I hope you can forgive me for destroying you. You were kinda in the middle of a battle between me and Alex, and I wasn't going to hold back." Daniel said.

"Look, no harm no foul. Just know, I will get you back for this." Kirito said.

"I'm with Kirito, although just because you can go all out, doesn't mean you should." Asuna said.

"Just know, I will be ready for you next time. You will go down. I don't care what it takes, I will finish you." Lisbeth said angrily.

"Ok, looks like everyone wants revenge against me. Well, I'd like to see you try. I'm up for a rematch anytime." Daniel said.

"So, now what?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, you want to go raid the kitchen?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, why not."

 **AN: What, you think the main character was invincible?**

 **Honestly, I had originally planned for alex to win, but then I got greedy and wanted to bring out Final Fortress Falcon right as ALO - Kirito was attacking. After I summoned him, I realized there really was no way out. I didn't want to backtrack that far, so I had no choice but to let Daniel win. I did have a plan for getting him out of it, but both Ultimate Falcon's effect preventing him from using effects, and the fact that I made a math error that I noticed later dropping Alex's life points by 1000, prevented it.**

 **I realize I may have made ALO - Kirito seem weak by having him lose in his first duel, but he is strong and, if anything, it makes him seem less op than I feel he is.**

 **I would like to point out, I made a half a dozen math errors in this one. Originally, before I corrected them, Daniel won with 2000 LP left, so if some of Alex's actions seem extreme, just know, I only fixed the math, not the dialog or actions.**

 **I thank Dreamer down in the reviews for giving me all the equip spells, and Lisbeth's effect. I also tore apart his Gleam Eyes Kirito card's effects and somehow turned them into ALO - Kirito. I think the half of the effects I didn't use will go to GGO - Kirito.**

 **Incase you haven't guessed, GGO - Kirito will be a Rank-Down monster. I planed on ALO - Kirito being more of a heavy hitter since he wields a 2 handed sword and GGO - Kirito being more of a speed type since... guns…**

 **Review, singular this time:**

 **MaxGundam1998: I sent you a PM. I like the decks you suggested, I'm going to hold out a day or two longer before I decide incase someone else happens to suggest a good one.**

 **Card Effects is gonna be long on this one:**

 ** _IRL - Lisbeth  
_** ** _Level 3: Fire Attribute  
_** ** _300 ATK 400 DEF  
_** ** _Warrior_**

 **Not much to say about this one, it's another normal monster.**

 ** _ALO - Lisbeth  
_** ** _Level 5: Earth Attribute  
_** ** _1800 ATK 2000 DEF  
_** ** _Fairy/Fusion/Effect_**

 ** _1 "IRL" Monster + 1 "VR" Monster  
_** ** _Equip spells you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If IRL - Lisbeth was used to summon this card, once per turn, you can add 1 Equip spell from your deck or graveyard to your hand; this card cannot attack on the turn you activate this effect._**

 **This one was mostly made by Dreamer, only thing is, I'm not sure if it was on accident or not, but he didn't give it attack or defence. I also changed it from syncho to fusion and added in the if "IRL - Lisbeth was used" part.**

 ** _SAO - Dark Repulser  
_** ** _Spell Card: Equip_**

 ** _Equip only to "The Black Swordsman". It gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; return it to their hand. You can send this card to the graveyard instead of an overlay unit to activate the equipped monster's ability. You can only control 1 "SAO - Dark Repulser"._**

 **Again, Dreamer did this. I added the can be used as overlay unit, mostly to survive that turn in the story.**

 ** _SAO - Elucidator  
_** ** _Spell Card: Equip_**

 ** _Equip only to "The Black Swordsman". It gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can send this card to the graveyard instead of an overlay unit to activate the equipped monster's ability. You can only control 1 "SAO - Elucidator"._**

 **Same as the Dark Repulser. Dreamer did this. I added the used as overlay unit.**

 ** _ALO - Excalibur  
_** ** _Spell Card: Equip_**

 ** _Equip only to "The Black Swordsman". You cannot add this card from your deck to your hand. You cannot activate this card's effect unless your LP is lower than your opponent's. Once per turn, until the end of the turn, you can halve the current ATK of all "SAO", "ALO", and "GGO" monsters you control (besides the equipped monster) and add the total to the equipped monster's ATK. If you activate this effect, your other monsters cannot attack this turn. You can only control 1 "ALO - Excalibur"._**

 **Ok, this one was fully Dreamer. I did nothing to this card. I actually had to do some work to get Alex to activate his effect. Originally Supremacy Berry wasn't used, but I made a math error and had to use it to activate Excalibur's effect.**

 ** _Rank-Change-Magic Online Force  
_** ** _Spell Card: Normal_**

 ** _Pay 1000LP: target one SAO, ALO, or GGO XYZ monster you control, special summon from your extra deck, 1 monster that shares a name with the target card that is either 1 rank higher or lower than the target card by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Special summon it into the zone the targeted monster originally was in. You can banish this card from your graveyard, faceup XYZ monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._**

 **Finally a card that I made myself. This card is the key to unlocking Kirito's other forms. I may try something similar with Synchro and Fusion, though I don't know If the Extra deck will have enough space for all that.**

 ** _ALO - Kirito  
_** ** _Rank 5: Dark Attribute  
_** ** _3000 ATK 2000 DEF  
_** ** _Warrior/XYZ/Effect_**

 ** _1 IRL + 1 VR monster  
_** ** _This card's name is always treated as "The Black Swordsman". This card cannot attack directly. Your opponent cannot Tribute this face-up card on the field, also control of this card cannot switch. If this card has a "Kirito" XYZ's monster as a XYZ material, it gaines these effects: When this card attacks, inflict piercing damage. Negate the effects of monsters destroyed in battle by this card. You can detach one XYZ material from this card to destroy one monster your opponent controls. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._**

 **Like I said earlier, I tore apart Dreamer's Gleam Eyes Kirito for this one. It's can't be tributed or taken control of, piercing, negating effects, and can't attack directly all were pulled from Gleam Eyes. I still needed something to use overlay units, so I added that last line. Now that I think about it, the only thing I didn't take from Gleam Eyes Kirito was its ability to attack everything and all opponent's monsters being forced to attack it…**

 **Dreamer did leave more cards, but I haven't played them yet, so I left them out of here because it's growing long. Look in the reviews if you want to see the others.**

 **I just realized this AN seems to be purely about Dreamer. Let's talk about something else maybe...**

 **I almost forgot because I'm writing this very sentence 6 days before the actual day, but the day this is released (Unless some unforeseen tragedy happens and I don't upload it) Is my Birthday! Happy Birthday to ME! There's not much to say about it though. All I can really ask for are some suggestions on how I can improve the story overall and I would really like that. I will say, it feels fitting that my favorite deck, the raidraptors, got their first duel in this story on my birthday.**

 **I don't know who's up next. I think we are down to Klein and Silica. Maybe Yuuki, but those of you who have see the show know why it's pretty much impossible to add her… I'm not going to say why in case you haven't seen the show though. I have a special Idea for Yui, so she's not an option. Let me know who you want next. And if you say Yuuki, I will not accept that without you giving me an idea on how to actually add her and "use the game lore" is not an option. (There's a plan for that too, just not for a very very long time, if ever…)**

 **Next Time: Klein or Silica unless someone can convince me to do Yuuki. Till then, Cya later.**


	10. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took to come out. I'll give my reasons at the bottom AN but for now call it writer's block, procrastination, school work piling up, technical difficulties, or a little of all four, your pick. Anyways I'm back now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO**

 **Chapter 7, "The Fusionist"**

"Why did you recommend we raid your kitchen if it was empty?" Alex said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, ok? I was supposed to go grocery shopping today but then the new rules came out and I forgot. Thanks for coming along with me." Daniel said.

The two were currently in Daniel's car. Kirito and Asuna were trying to sit on Alex's lap since there wasn't enough space for all the duel spirits in the back.

"You know, we should probably stop for a second and get out." Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"Well, if you take the average time between new duel spirits showing up, if you don't count overnight for Leafa, we are overdue for a new one. Also, they have a tendency to land right on my head, so if one shows up now, we'll probably hit them with the car and they'll break the windshield and hit me dead center in the face."

"Not that I believe your logic, but I don't feel like buying a new windshield… pulling over now." Daniel said.

"I don't think a new windshield would be your biggest problem, more like the fact that you just hit one of our friends with a car." Kirito said while Daniel parked at the nearest parking lot, that just so happened to be at the park.

While the group got out of the car, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"What are the odds of running into you guys here?" Hannah asked running up towards the group. "Wait a second! 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6! What happened to two!" she said startled by the rapidly multiplying numbers of duel spirits.

"Funny you should say that, we actually just pulled over because based off the average time in between their appearances, another one should appear soon." Alex said.

"How many more are there?" Hannah asked.

"Kirito, estimite."

"Normally I'd say 2, but then Alex would just say that means 10… so, 10." Kirito said.

"You hear that? 50 more are coming."

"Quit bumping up my numbers!" Kirito said.

"Ok, so what I got from that is that there is somewhere between 2 and 50 more coming… I'm going to say 2 and move on… Daniel, how's your day been?" Hannah asked desperate to change the subject.

"Well it started with me and Alex looking for each other, only for us both to wind up at the other's house. When that was sorted, me and Alex had a battle for the ages. The duel raged long and hard, and by my sheer overwhelming power, I crushed Alex with Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon." Daniel said.

"Actually, it was pure luck that I sent your left card back to your hand instead of the right one. Had I done that, I would have won that turn." Alex corrected.

"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight, you lost to DANIEL!" Hannah said.

"You don't have to sound so shocked, I am a great duelist after all." Daniel said.

"I know you're good, but Alex has pulled off miracles in the past. You remember that time he was challenged to use an ojama deck to fight a odd-eyes deck. The opponent had odd-eyes pendulum dragon, starving venom fusion dragon, clear wing synchro dragon, and dark rebellion xyz dragon on his field. Alex somehow managed to pull the ojamandala to go with his ojama delta hurricane in his hand and since ojama country was on the field, he managed to win the duel by dealing 3000 points of damage."

"It wasn't that impressive." Alex said, remembering how he had nightmares for weeks about yellow, green, and black jelly beans with creepy eyes, and large tongues in red, floral print speedos trying to defend him from dragons.

"It was the single luckiest draw I had ever seen. It wasn't even your own deck, just a loaner and it still gave you the perfect card." Hannah said.

"Even I have to admit, that was pretty much impossible." Daniel said.

"Umm, have you forgotten about us? Introductions maybe?" Lisbeth said impatiently.

"Oh right. let's see, which ones are new… Ok, Hannah meet Sinon, Leafa, Agil, and Lisbeth, girls, and Agil, meet Hannah." Alex said.

"Hannah!" A voice called from the distance.

"Crap, I forgot I was with my younger brother." Hannah said. "OVER HERE!" she called to him waving.

"You have a younger brother?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, his name is Jamie. He's only two years younger than me in 8th grade at the middle school." Hannah said as Jamie came running up.

Jamie, while only being two years younger, was a full head shorter than Hannah. He wasn't the buffest kid around, but just by looking at him, you could tell he either played sports, or lifted weights occasionally. He had dark blond hair and amber eyes to match Hannah, except he had dyed a few strands of his hair purple.

"Jamie, long time no see." Alex said, "Is the hair new?"

"About a week ago actually. Thought it'd be cool to dye it to match my prefered summoning method." Jamie said.

"I see, you're a fusionist. Now that I think about it, you're a fusionist, Hannah is a Synchro user, Daniel has his XYZs, Bill is all about his link summoning, and Lilly has pendulum locked down. With how my deck is looking right now, if I get some pendulums myself, I'm a pretty good jack of all trades. We'd make a great team in a tournament." Alex said.

"Oh yea, I came to grab Hannah so she could watch me win the final round of this mini tournament me and some friends are having. Wanna come watch?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, always happy to cheer on a friend." Daniel said.

"You forgetting about us again?" Leafa said this time.

"Whoa! How on earth did I miss seeing these toddlers?" Jamie said.

"We are NOT toddlers!" Lisbeth yelled.

"Ok, you can calm down now." Agil said

"Oh good, you can see them. They're duel spirits, so only some people can see them. I didn't want to look like a nut job by introducing you to invisible people, so I waited to see if you noticed. These are, Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Lisbeth, Leafa, and Agil." Alex said.

"You've got duel spirits now, when did that happen?"

"The first one came through yesterday, and the rest have been appearing one by one since then. We're actually expecting another one to show up right about now based on the average time."

"Wait, what do you mean by come through?" Jamie asked.

"You might as well ask me to explain how to play duel monsters."

"Ah yes, the two hour talk."

"See, even he gets how long it takes to explain this game!" Alex said to Kirito. "Anyways Jamie, I'll fill you in on more details after you crush your opponent in that duel."

"That sounds good, come on, we're over there."

The group then proceeded to walk to the pavilion in the center of the park.

"Wait, is that Bill over there?" Alex asked pointing to Bill who was standing under a tree just outside the pavilion.

"Well he is my opponent after all." Jamie said.

"Bill, good to see you again." Alex said running ahead of the group.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"Long story, right now it's to cheer Jamie on, but now that I know your his opponent, I may cheer both sides."

"Wait a second, did your spirits multiply?"

"Great more introductions. Let's see, I think it's just Agil and Lisbeth I need to introduce, so meet Agil and Lisbeth, guys, meet Bill."

"Bill, long time no see, how've you been? Your dad's business trip go well?" Daniel asked as he caught up with Alex.

"Great actually. You still using raidraptors, right?" Bill asked.

"What kind of question is that? Why would I ever ditch my favorite deck?"

"Well then, it's a good thing I had you guys in mind on that trip. Not only did I get my code talkers during the trip, I also snagged some cards for all of you, but seeing how Alex has a new deck, this one's probably worthless to him now."

"Oooo, gifts. Sounds like fun." Alex said.

"Anyways, for Daniel, I pulled a raidraptor - Wise Strix, a link 2 raidraptor. I'm sure it'll help." Bill said handing Daniel the card.

"This is actually perfect. In my duel against Alex, I wanted to summon multiple raidraptors, but I couldn't. I still won, but this would have helped."

"Wait, did you just say you beat Alex?" Bill said.

"Long story, came down to a 50/50 chance and I chose wrong." Alex said.

"Well then, anyways… Hannah I got a Crystron Glassfiber for you, also a Link 2."

"Thank you, I was actually planning on buying some packs and looking for this later on, this saves me a lot of time." Hannah said.

"Alex, I don't think you'll want it since it now clashes with your new archetype, but here's Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights. I forgot I had it after our duel earlier today."

"Actually, there still are a few noble knights in this deck. I'll add it for now since my extra deck has space. It can't hurt to have." Alex said.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry if you change your deck monthly. I had no idea what to grab you, so I got a generic LANphorhynchus. It's a generic link 2, same arrowheads as every other card I gave out, but this one is a normal monster, it doesn't have an effect."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing. I'll use it to crush you." Jamie said.

"Now all we need is for Lily to fall from the sky and we have the full group together." Alex said.

*THUD*

"Nope, I'm not going to turn around and look. I refuse to believe she just fell from the sky." Alex said.

"Relax, it was just a cat jumping out of the tree." Daniel said, "It has a collar, what's its name?"

Hannah bent down and looked at the collar. "That's it, I'm done, I'm so freaking done with this! The cat's name is Lily."

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Bill said.

"Now all we need is for a bag of money to fall from the sky." Alex said holding out his hands.

"LILY! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL! LIIILLLLY!" A girl called from the distance.

"I swear one of these days it'll actually work with bags of money. Also, there is no way Lily is actually out looking for that cat." Alex said recognizing the voice.

"LILY, WERE OVER HERE!" Daniel called waving the cat over his head. Unfortunately for him, he's not a cat person, so he didn't realize there is no quicker way to have your face scratched off then waving a cat in the air near your face. Needless to say Daniel ended up dropping the cat to grab at his face from the pain.

"You ok Daniel?" Hannah asked trying to not laugh.

"I think I'll be fine, does it look bad?" Daniel's face looked like a checkerboard. Luckily for him none of the scratches were deep.

"Just walk it off, you look fine." Alex said.

"Hi gu- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE" Lily yelled once she got to the group.

"That cat you were looking for was over here, she did that to him." Jamie said.

"Wait, you saw Lily? She got out from a friend's house and they asked if I'd help search for her." Lily said.

"Your friend's cat's name is Lily?"

"Yes, so what? She's had that cat longer than we've been friends. It's a pure coincidence."

"That has to be the biggest coincidence I've heard all week." Agil said.

"Well anyways, I guess I have to intr… actually… you can't see duel spirits. Thank goodness I don't have to run introductions again." Alex said.

"Yeah, ok, you keep talking to yourself there." Lily said.

"Actually Lily, you're the only one here who can't see them." Hannah said.

"Ok, stop pulling my leg. Just knock it off."

"She's not kidding." Bill said.

"Even I can see them." Jamie said.

"Please, Daniel, tell them they're being ridiculous."

"Well…. actually…" Daniel began.

"Not you too!"

"Wait, she actually can't see us?" Lisbeth asked.

"It's a funny thing with duel spirits, not everyone has the ability to see them. It's both useful since we can float around without drawing attention, and annoying since we have to avoid running into people and can't talk with them." Kirito explained.

"I have an idea, Kirito come over here." Alex said.

"What are you thinking?" Kirito asked.

"Just hold this card, either it will turn invisible, or it'll float mid air. That should be enough proof." Alex said pulling a random card from his deck.

"Like that wou- oh my gosh it's actually floating." Lily said dumbfounded.

"Wow, that worked. And since you can still see the card, I might as well give all of them their cards to hold so you can keep track of them." Alex said passing out cards to the duel spirits.

"Oh yeah, Lily, I grabbed a card for everyone during the trip. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like your deck is getting any link monsters soon, so I had to grab a generic one. Link 3 Traffic Ghost should help you though. Since pendulums that come back from the extra deck need to be in a link arrow or extra monster zone, I figured you'd want as many arrows as you could get." Bill said handing Lily the card.

"Hey, no fair, why does hers have more link arrows than mine?" Jamie said.

"Well I figured with pendulum summoning, she could get more monsters out quicker to pay the summoning cost. Since I had no idea what you use, I figured a lower cost would be a safer bet."

"THAT… is a sound argument."

"Hey, weren't you two supposed to duel or something?" Agil asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The rest of the crowd is over there, you may want to collect your cards as to not cause a commotion." Jamie said.

"But I just finished passing them out." Alex complained as he began collecting the cards.

"I know it may be rude, but me and Daniel want to go try out our new cards. You guys go on ahead. If we finish first we'll come see the ending." Hannah said.

"That's fine, I still have plenty of people to cheer me on, right guys?" Jamie said.

"Actually, I have a cat to catch. If I find her, I'll hurry back." Lily said.

"What about you Alex?" Jamie asked.

"Honestly, you're both my friends, I'll probably end up cheering both of you on." Alex said.

"That's the cop out answer." Sinon said.

"Still sticking with it."

"Fine, I guess half a person cheering for me is better than no one."

"And what does that make us?" Lisbeth said.

"Well, are you rooting for me, the face all of you just met, or Bill, the guy at least half of you already seem to have met?"

"Fair point." Leafa said.

After that, the half of the group that remained headed over to the crowd of roughly 20 people for the final duel of the mini tournament.

"So Bill, you confident enough in your new methods or are you nervous I'll take you down old school?" Jamie taunted.

"Please. If it was when XYZs or even Synchros were introduced, you'd have a lot more even turf. But with link monsters, the entire game has changed. You can't beat me that easily." Bill said.

"DUEL!" Both players yelled.

 **Turn 1: Bill  
Bill: 4000LP vs Jamie: 4000LP  
Bill Hand: 5 vs Jamie Hand: 5**

"My turn. I play Balancer lord, and when I normal summon a cyberse monster, I can special summon Boot Staggered from my hand."

 _Balancer Lord  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
1700 ATK 1200 DEF  
Cyberse/Effect  
Zone: 3_

 _Boot Staggered  
Level 5: Light Attribute  
2300 ATK 500 DEF  
Cyberse/Effect  
Zone: 2_

Balancer Lord and Boot Staggered stood tall on the field. Balancer Lord in his Full White armor with its red and gold highlights, and Boot Staggered with its stag like horns and tail.

"Next I use Balancer lord's effect, I pay 1000 life points to normal summon an extra cyberse this turn. I'll summon Stack Reviver."

 _Bill: 4000LP - 1000 = 3000_

 _Stack Reviver  
Level 2: Dark Attribute  
100 ATK 600 DEF  
Cyberse/Effect  
Zone: 4_

Stack Reviver once again took to the field with its arms reordering the memory cards in the sides of its body.

"Three monsters, you know what that means." Alex said.

"What?" Lisbeth asked.

"Just watch."

"Appear circuit of the future! Link arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two cyberse monsters. I set Boot Staggered, Balancer Lord, and Stack Reviver in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit! Appear, Shootingcode Talker!" Bill chanted as the crowd cheered.

With that a circuit appeared before Bill and light blue winds surrounded his monsters, sending them into the link arrows on the circuit. Out of the circuit flew Shootingcode Talker.

 _Shootingcode Talker  
Link 3: Water Attribute  
2300 ATK  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
Link Arrows:  
OXO  
XMO  
OXO  
Zone: E1_

Shootingcode Talker stood tall in it's blue armor with red orbs on its joints, and gold highlights. He also had large white wings coming out of his back and wielded a large bow in its hand.

"Stack Reviver's effect activates, I can bring back a level 4 or lower monster that was used in the same link summoning as him, so welcome back Balancer lord."

 _Balancer Lord  
Zone: 4_

With that Balancer Lord jumped out of a hole in the ground that had appeared.

"I'll now hand it to you."

 **Turn 2: Jamie  
Bill: 3000LP vs Jamie: 4000LP  
Bill Hand: 2 vs Jamie Hand: 5 + 1**

"I'll start this duel off right with Gladiator Beast Darius"

 _Gladiator Beast Darius  
Level 4: Earth Attribute  
1700 ATK 300 DEF  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Zone 3_

With that a horse that stood on its hind legs like a human and wore armor appeared. It had actual hands instead of hooves and was insanely buff.

"Next I'll equip him with Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica. Now he can't be destroyed in battle."

 _Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica  
Spell Card: Equip_

Darius's left arm was covered in a thick metal armor.

"Since your Balancer lord has the same attack as Darius, normally both would be destroyed, but because of Battle Manica only your monster goes boom. So attack Darius, attack Balancer Lord!"

Darius charged in and smashed Balancer Lord who tried to strike back with his sword but it hit the metal arm and bounced off. The crowd went wild at the first attack of the duel.

"Now since Darius attacked this turn, I can shuffle him back into my deck and special summon a new Gladiator Beast when I end my battle phase, so Darius tagged out for Secutor."

Darius jumped towards Jamie's deck and to those watching close enough, seemed to high five the monster coming out as he went in.

 _Gladiator Beast Secutor  
Level 4: Wind Attribute  
400 ATK 300 DEF  
Reptile/Effect  
Zone: 3_

Secutor was a small lizard. He stood on his hind legs like Darius and had massive claws on his hands. He wore armor that appeared to have two cannons on his back.

"I can also add Battle Manica back to my hand since the equipped monster was shuffled back into my deck. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"That's odd, why wouldn't he re-equip Battle Manica to Secutor, and he left it in attack mode." Alex mumbled to himself.

 **Turn 3: Bill  
Bill: 3000LP vs Jamie: 4000LP  
Bill Hand: 2 + 1 vs Jamie Hand: 3**

"You made some serious miss calculations. I summon Cyberse Gadget. When Cyberse Gadget is summoned, I special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard and negate its effects, so welcome back Stack Reviver."

 _Cyberse Gadget  
Level 4: Light Attribute  
1400 ATK 300 DEF  
Cyberse/Effect  
Zone: 3_

 _Stack Reviver  
Zone: 2_

Cyberse Gadget was on the small side for duel monsters. He had very high tech armor, and what appeared to be his own custom duel disk on his arm. CYberse gadget pressed some buttons on his duel disk and opened a portal witch Stack Reviver flew through.

"Finally, since I control a cyberse monster, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand."

 _Backup Secretary  
Level 3: Light Attribute  
1200 ATK 800 DEF  
Cyberse/Effect  
Zone: 4_

Backup Secretary appeared with her purple skirt and cape, white armor, tablet and headset on, ready for battle.

"Link, Link, Link, Link" the crowd chanted over and over.

"I hate to do this to you, but I think this is game. Appear circuit of the future! Link Arrows Authorized! The summoning conditions are three monsters. I set Cyberse Gadget, Stack Reviver, and Backup Secretary in the link arrows! Link the circuit! Powercode Talker!"

With that, once again the circuit appeared before Bill. Red winds surrounded his monsters as they were sent into his link arrows. Out of the circuit flew Powercode Talker.

 _Powercode Talker  
Link 3: Fire Attribute  
2300 ATK  
Cyberse/Link/Effect  
Link Arrows:  
OOO  
XMX  
XOO  
Zone: 4_

Powercode Talker wore flame red armor with black and white highlights. It also had a gold trim and green orbs on it.

"When Cyberse Gadget leaves the field, I can summon a Gadget Token to the field."

 _Gadget Token  
Level 2: Light Attribute  
0 ATK 0 DEF  
Cyberse  
Zone: 3_

"First, I'll activate Powercode talker's effect and negate your monster's effect, Wire Restruction!"

"Why would he negate Secutor's effect?" Leafa asked.

"It's a precaution. If he can't destroy it, then it's effect activates and that isn't good. Sure it looks like he'll destroy it, thus preventing its effect, but it doesn't hurt to be careful." Alex said.

"Then Powercode talker will go in for the kill, Power Termination Smash! And, I'll tribute the token in Powercode talker's link arrow to double his attack. I hate to end the duel this quickly, but I think this is it."

 _Powercode Talker: 2300ATK x2 = 4600_

With that the Gadget Token flew into Powercode Talker who then started giving off a fiery red aura.

"Not if I activate my two facedowns. First up is Spirit Barrier, as long as I control a monster, I take no battle damage." Jamie said.

"Then I'll just wipe your monster and have Shootingcode hit you straight on."

"Not if I activate my second facedown, Pianissimo! My monster's attack becomes 100, but it can't be destroyed by battle this turn, and with spirit barrier already in effect, you can't scratch me."

 _Gladiator Beast Secutor: 400ATK = 100_

Powercode Talker crashed into Secutor throwing up a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, both monsters were left standing and no one took any damage. This made the crowd go wilder than ever, watching such a weak monster survive such a powerful attack without a point of damage.

"So that was his plan, if Powercode talker hadn't negated Secutor's effect, he would have been able to use it at the end of the battle phase. If he had just used Battle Manica, Bill never would have gone in for the attack." Alex said over the cheering crowd.

"That's smart," Kirito said, "The old bait and switch."

"Guess that means it's your turn." Bill said.

 _Powercode Talker: 4600ATK /2 = 2300  
Gladiator Beast Secutor: 100ATK = 400_

 **Turn 4: Jamie  
Bill: 3000LP vs Jamie: 4000LP  
Bill Hand: 1 vs Jamie Hand: 3 + 1**

"Looks like you're in for some trouble, I equip Secutor with Battle Mania again."

 _Gladiator Beast's Battle Mania  
Spell Card: Equip_

The metal arm appeared on Secutor this time.

"Now since he can't be destroyed by battle, I'll have him attack your Shootingcode Talker."

Secutor fired the cannons on his back at Shootingcode who bounced them back with the back of its hand like nothing. The deflected shots hit Secutor right in the metal arm.

"When Secutor is in a battle, at the end of the battle phase, I can shuffle him back into my deck and special summon two Gladiator Beasts instead of one, so welcome Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Gladiator Beast Augustus."

 _Gladiator Beast Murmillo  
Level 3: Water Attribute  
800 ATK 400 DEF  
Fish/Effect  
Zone 4_

 _Gladiator Beast Augustus  
Level 5: Dark Attribute  
2600 ATK 1000 DEF  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
Zone 3_

Murmillo was a fish out of water. Sure he had webbed feet and hands making him look more human than a regular fish, and what appeared to be jets on his back, but he still was literally a fish out of water. Augustus on the other hand was a dark dragon. Like the other gladiator beasts he stood on his hind legs and had human-ish hands, but he also had massive wings, dark armor, and a sword to be reckoned with.

"When Murmillo is special summoned by a gladiator beast's effect, he destroys one of your monsters, and when Augustus is special summoned, he summons a gladiator beast from my hand that gets shuffled back into my deck at the end of the turn. So Murmillo will destroy that Powercode Talker"

With that Murmillo fired up its jet engines and charged Powercode Talker head on. When the dust settled, Murmillo was left standing.

"And Augustus will special summon Bestiari."

 _Gladiator Beast Bestiari  
Level 4: Wind Attribute  
1500 ATK 800 DEF  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
Zone 2_

Bestiari was a green bird with massive wings and some red feathers on its head and wrists. Like to other Gladiator Beasts he stood on his hind legs and wore armor.

"Unfortunately when Bestiari is summoned he destroys a spell or trap, and since it's the only trap on the field, my spirit barrier hits the graveyard."

Bestiari then flew into Spirit Barrier and destroyed it.

"I'll now shuffle Bestiari and Murmillo back into my deck for a contact fusion! Fighting bird of prey that lived in ancient times! Merge with the souls of gladiators and become a warrior of legend! Fusion summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

 _Gladiator Beast Gyzarus  
Level 6: Dark Attribute  
2400 ATK 1500 DEF  
Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect  
Zone E1_

Gyzarus appeared to be an upgraded version of Bestiari. It had the same wings and color scheme but had much heavier armor. The crowd loved him.

"When Gyzarus is summoned, he destroys up to two cards on the field, but I only need one, say goodbye to Shootingcode Talker."

Gyzarus then charged Shootingcode Talker and flew straight through him causing a massive explosion.

"I'll then place battle manica on Gyzarus and end my turn."

The metal arm appeared for the third time on Gyzarus.

 **Turn 5: Bill  
Bill: 3000LP vs Jamie: 4000LP  
Bill Hand: 1 + 1 vs Jamie Hand: 2**

"I draw. And I almost thought there was no hope. I play Cynet Fusion! It's time for my fusion monster."

"But he only has one other card in your hand, even if that's a monster, where is the other material?" Sinon questioned.

"Glad you asked. Since I control no monsters in my extra monster zone, I can banish a cyberse link monster from my graveyard as a fusion material. I banish Shootingcode Talker and fuse him with the Clock Wyvern in my hand!" Bill said.

"I swear I've heard the name Clock Wyvern before. I just can't remember where." Alex said.

"The strongest ones gather before its grand winds! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Bill chanted.

 _Cyberse Clock Dragon  
Level 7: Dark Attribute  
2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
Cyberse/Fusion/Effect  
Zone E2_

Ghost images of Clock Wyvern and Shootingcode Talker appeared on the field and flew up into the air and spiraled together. Out of the vortex appeared Cyberse Clock Dragon. It had a massive purple torso, black scale armor and giant white wings that seemed to be made of light. The crowd roared over how amazing this new monster was.

"What is that thing!" Leafa yelled over the winds the dragon made as it was summoned.

"This is my newest addition, Cyberse Clock Dragon. His effect allows me to send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard equal to the total link rating of the monsters used to summon it. I'll send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard." Bill said.

"What good does that do?" Jamie asked.

"You see, now Clock Dragon gaines 1000 attack for each card sent to the graveyard until the end of your turn, Cyberse Clockup!"

 _Cyberse Clock Dragon: 2500ATK + 1000x3 = 5500_

"Say goodbye to Augustus, Cyberse Clock Dragon, Pulse Pressure!"

Cyberse Clock Dragon charged up a massive beam of pure energy that he fired at Augustus wiping him off the field. The crowd couldn't be happier seeing such a powerful attack.

 _Jamie: 4000LP - 2900 = 1100_

"I'll now hand it off to you."

 **Turn 6: Jamie  
Bill: 3000LP vs Jamie: 1100LP  
** **Bill Hand: 0 vs Jamie Hand: 2 + 1**

"I hate to jump to conclusions, but this duel is over. I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste."

 _Gladiator Beast Equeste  
Level 4: Wind Attribute  
1600 ATK 1200 DEF  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
Zone 3_

Unlike the other gladiator beasts, this one was a centaur so he stood on four hooves instead of his hind legs. His centaur back had wings coming out of it, and he brandished a shield and light blue armor.

"What good will that monster do? My dragon still has his attack boost until the end phase." Bill said.

"Simple, I'm not done. Since I control a Gladiator Beast, I can special summon Test Tiger from my hand."

 _Test Tiger  
Level 3: Earth Attribute  
600 ATK 300 DEF  
Beast/Effect  
Zone 4_

Test Tiger was just that, a tiger. The only abnormal thing about this tiger was that it wore armor.

"I can now tribute Test Tiger to shuffle Equeste back into my deck and special summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck, and treat it as if it was summoned by a Gladiator Beast's effect. I think I'll bring out Murmillo then."

 _Gladiator Beast Murmillo  
Zone 3_

Once again the blue fish man appeared on the field with a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Not him again!" Bill yelled remembering its effect.

"Murmillo destroys a monster on the field when he's summoned, so say goodbye to that Clock Dragon."

Murmillo once again fired up its jets and charged straight through Cyberse Clock Dragon, destroying it.

"Since you summoned Murmillo in defence position, you don't have the attack strength to finish me off, rookie move." Bill said feeling hopeful despite watching one of his best monsters be destroyed. "Also since Cyberse Clock Dragon was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add a spell from my deck to my hand."

"I know I'm no pro, but even I don't make such huge miscalculations, I play Monster Reborn from my hand."

"You wouldn't dream of it." Bill said knowing that all hope was lost.

"I bring back your Cyberse Clock Dragon to my field."

 _Cyberse Clock Dragon  
Zone 4_

A massive portal appeared in the ground and Cyberse Clock Dragon flew through the hole and gave off a threatening roar. Somehow the small crowd of people seemed to be louder than a full stadium of people at seeing this turn of events.

"And this duel is over." Alex said.

"What do you mean, Bill still has a card in his hand." Kirito said.

"I know the duel isn't over until the last life point hits zero, but even I can see that whatever spell Bill drew won't be enough. In order to play it, he has to survive to the next turn, but that won't happen." Alex said.

"Now Gyzarus, attack him directly!"

Gyzarus flew at Bill, hitting him with his wing as he passed.

 _Bill: 3000LP - 2400 = 600_

"And now Cyberse Clock Dragon, finish off his life points, Pulse Pressure!"

Cyberse Clock Dragon charged up one last beam of pure energy and fired it at Bill, sealing his loss.

 _Bill: 600LP - 2500 = -1900_

 **Winner: Jamie**

"Wait, he actually lost. I thought I was jinxing it in his favor." Alex said surprised.

"So you were rooting for Bill." Jamie said.

"No, I just wanted to see how much power you both had, the longer this duel continued, the more power I could see."

"Smooth." Lisbeth said.

"So you use Gladiator Beasts now, Jamie. There is a link monster specifically for them, but since I didn't know you used them, I didn't grab one." Bill said walking up to Jamie.

"It's fine, I'll just open some packs and find one." Jamie said.

"You really surprised me, I didn't think you'd take down my Cyberse Clock Dragon, and I especially didn't think you'd use it against me. Know I won't be caught off guard twice."

"You never are." Jamie said.

After a few minutes the crowd dispersed leaving the group alone.

"Hey, weren't Daniel and Hannah dueling, let's go see if we ca…" Alex started before looking over and seeing a giant mechanical falcon soar up into the sky. "Never mind, we might be too late, that's Final Fortress Falcon."

"Let's still head over." Asuna said.

"Ok, lets go." Jamie said.

As the group raced full speed over to where they saw Final Fortress Falcon, they saw another monster rise from the same area.

"We're missing the ending, that's Crystron Quariongandrax!" Alex panted as he tried to keep up with the others.

"This is a showdown between aces, we can't miss this." Jamie said.

"... Blast Barrage!" The group heard Daniel yell as they got into range.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Hannah declared, "Final Fortress may be immune to card effects, but negate attack still ends the battle phase so you can't attack."

"We made it!" Alex yelled as he collapsed from all the running.

"Glad you guys could show up and see me finish Hannah off." Daniel said.

"I'd like to see that, just because you beat Alex, doesn't mean you'll beat me." Hannah said.

"Whatever, it's your turn."

 **Turn ?: Hannah  
Hannah: 200LP vs Daniel: 150LP  
Hannah Hand: 2+1 vs Daniel Hand: 1**

 **Daniel's Field:**

 _ **Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon  
Rank 12: Dark Attribute  
3800 ATK 2800 DEF  
Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
OVU: 1  
Zone E2**_

 **Hannah's Field:**

 _ **Crystron Quariongandrax  
Level 9: Water Attribute  
3000 ATK 3000 DEF  
Machine/Synchro/Effect  
Zone E1**_

"I am so glad I knew who I was fighting beforehand, I added Kurivolt to my deck just to counter you, so here he is!" Hannah said.

 _Kurivolt  
Level 1: Light Attribute  
300 ATK 200 DEF  
Thunder/Effect  
Zone 3_

Kurivolt looked like a black and red Kuriboh

"I know you should never look down on Kuriboh monsters, but what is that going to do against my Final Fortress Falcon?" Daniel said.

"Simple, It's going to steal your last overlay unit to summon another Kurivolt to my field."

 _Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon: 1OVU - 1 = 0_

 _Kurivolt (#2)  
_ Zone 4

"What was the point to that?" Agil asked.

"Final Fortress Falcon is immune to all effects as long as it has a Raidraptor XYZ monster as a overlay unit, now he's weak to card effects." Alex said.

"Now I play De-Synchro, I send Quariongandrax back to my extra deck and summon the monsters that were used to synchro summon it from my graveyard. Welcome back, two Crystron Rions, and Crystron Thystvern."

With this, the synchro summoning animation played in reverse. Quariongandrax turned into a beam of light surrounded by 6 green rings. The beam eventually faded out and became 3 stars with an orange outline of Crystron Thystvern. The outline backed out of the rings and regained its normal colors and the rings turned back into stars that turned into groups of 3 and condensed into two Crystron Rions.

 _De-Synchro  
Spell Card: Normal_

 _Crystron Rion  
Level 3: Water Attribute  
500 ATK 500 DEF  
Machine/Tuner/Effect  
Zone 1_

 _Crystron Rion (#2)  
Zone 2_

 _Crystron Thystvern  
Level 3: Water Attribute  
1500 ATK 1500 DEF  
Machine/Effect  
Zone 5_

The two Crystron Rions had their white armor with black crystals growing out of their back, and Crystron Thystvern had its massive purple crystal wings and dragon like body.

"Why are there multiple tuners?" Leafa asked.

"That's right, you weren't here when we dueled her, Quariongandrax uses multiple tuners instead of multiple non tuners." Asuna said.

"But what was the point of splitting it up? It was stronger before." Sinon asked.

"Simple, just watch." Alex said.

"My two Crystron Rions now tune my Crystron Thystvern again! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Crystron Quariongandrax!"

With that the two Crystron Rions became groups of 3 stars that turned into 6 total green rings. Crystron Thystvern then flew into the 6 rings and became an orange outline with 3 stars inside. A beam of energy flew through, and it turned into Crystron Quariongandrax.

 _Crystron Quariongandrax  
Zone E1_

"Ok, this makes even less sense, why break it up just to put it back together?" Kirito said.

"Quariongandrax's effect only activates when it's summoned, by doing this, she can activate its effect again." Alex said, "It's a good use of De-Synchro for those once per turn effects."

"When Quariongandrax is summoned I can banish monsters up to the number of monsters used for it's synchro summon, but I only need one. Say goodbye to your Final Fortress Falcon, it's just been banished." Hannah declared.

With that Quariongandrax tail smacked Final Fortress Falcon out of the arena.

"That's gonna leave a mark, now Quariongandrax can attack directly." Alex said.

"Now, Kurivolt! Attack him directly!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

Kurivolt ran up to Daniel and stopped just before hitting him. Puzzled, Daniel stared at the Kurivolt, forgetting that Kuribohs of all kinds attack by exploding. With that said, Kurivolt exploded right in Daniel's face, ending the duel.

 _Daniel: 150LP - 300 = 0_

 **Winner: Hannah**

"Why didn't you finish him off with Quariongandrax?" Alex asked as he walked up to Hannah.

"Simple, it's not everyday you can beat someone with a Kuriboh or one of it's forms." Hannah said.

"That may be true, but I'll never live down the humiliation of being defeated by a Kuriboh." Daniel said.

"This brings back memories, you remember how we met, right?" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, you were being picked on by some bullies because you lost to a Kuriboh and I stepped in and made them back off." Daniel said.

"Look where I am now, tied for top duelist in the class. Just because you were crushed by a Kuriboh doesn't mean you can't duel."

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to double my efforts." Daniel said.

"Good. Now that that's over, I can't believe you actually lost to a Kuriboh! Hahahahahaha!" Alex said laughing his heart out.

"How did I know this was coming? Anyways, you lost to me recently, or do I need to remind you with another duel?"

"Just because I lost to you and you lost to a Kuriboh doesn't mean I would lose to a Kuriboh again. It just means I didn't get a good hand when we dueled."

"Really, you were doing pretty good from my perspective, if you don't call that a good hand, what do you call a good hand?" Daniel countered.

The two just kept firing arguments back and forth at each other.

"Will they ever stop?" Kirito asked.

"Odds are, they won't until something happens around them to distract them." Hannah said.

"They're always like this." Jamie said.

"Doesn't take much to get them going." Bill said.

"So what do we do now?" Asuna asked.

"Leave." Hannah said waving over her shoulder and walking away with Bill and Jamie.

"WAIT FOR US!" Leafa yelled as she raced after them only to hit an invisible wall.

"We can't get more than 20 feet from Alex's deck, that means we're stuck here." Kirito said.

"So what do we do now?" Asuna asked.

"We wait for one of them to starve to death." Kirito said as Daniel and Alex kept arguing.

 **AN: And there we have another chapter done. I know I said I'd try to get it up by the end of the week last week, but I have reasons that will take a paragraph each.**

 **Finals: My school runs a block schedule, meaning there are only 5 periods in a day, so they're long, but classes tend to be only half a year. This means that I just had a finals week at the halfway point of the year. I said I'd try to get the chapter up by the end of the week, then the day after I realized it was finals week. Anyways, finals are over for me, until the actual end of the year where I have another batch.**

 **Coding Bugs: If you don't know anything about coding, skip this paragraph because I'm going on a rant! I had made a very simple program in a IDE called Greenfoot, you might know it. It simply showed several colored circles, either red or green, in the shape of a yugioh field. I clicked on them and they toggled color so I could keep track of which cones had monsters. I recently decided to upgrade it so it could also show all the information I show when typing up the card for the first time in the duel, and that caused one of my biggest headaches ever. There was some bug that prevented anything from being removed, and if something was moved, it created thousands of copies behind it like windows XP when a window stops responding. This caused me to pull out my hair for days until I found out what was causing it. I made a background with a field drawn on it, but when I created the image, I forgot to set a background color, so the background was transparent. Apparently Greenfoot redraws the background over the previous images to remove them, but if you draw a transparent image over something, nothing happens. I think I've ranted long enough, but I'm still driven up a wall about it, even though it was over a week ago, and it was fixed with 2 lines of code.**

 **Anime: Yes I know I had finals this week, didn't stop me from binge watching anime. I watched all of Steins;Gate in a day, the sequel Steins;Gate0 the next day, and the movie the day after. Then a friend wanted me to watch Angel Beats so he could have someone to talk about it with, so I got that done in another day. With Angel Beats, the entire comment section was talking about needing tissues, and my friend continuously told me that I would cry at the ending, that by the time the event that I should have cried at happened, it seemed so insignificant that I kept waiting for the moment that would make me cry. He called me stone cold, I told him he had me raising my defence to survive a nuclear strike, then threw a hand grenade. Then I spent the night at a friends house with some others and ended up rewatching The Devil is a Part Timer because one of them hadn't seen it yet.**

 **Procrastination in General: I typed up the part before the duels began and just sat there. I knew I needed a deck for Jamie to use, but I didn't know what to use. Originally I was going to use Prank Kids, but then I thought that the archetype leaned too much on Link monsters to be a good fusion specialist deck. So I sat there for a few days considering what deck to use instead and just tweaked the first part. If the opening feels stronger than the rest, it's probably because I spent several days just tweaking that part and then rushed out the rest without as much reviewing. I considered giving him Cyber Dragons, but I kinda already gave them to Alex's dad. Sure I did say it was the single worst Cyber Dragon deck on the face of the earth, but he still has them.**

 **Ok, that's my list of reasons for why this took so long to write. Looking at my watch, depending on how long it takes to add details to the duel like that backwards summoning animation witch, while being very cool in my opinion, was actually very confusing for me. This is probably going up Tuesday, tomorrow for me. Unless I can add details to everything in less than an hour. Anyways, enough with the personal stuff and why this was delayed, onto talking about the actual story.**

 **First off, I'm not happy in the slightest with Alex's deck. I'm terrible with deck building, but it's bad even for me. I took shortcuts because he's a character in a story and I control every card he draws, but just looking at it, it pains me how few useful cards he actually has. It has almost no monsters, except the IRL and VR monsters, the spells and traps all seem to be draw or delay, which isn't bad, but it could be better. The extra deck is what it is. I considered putting the deck list here, but it seems too long in my opinion but what I would really like is some new main deck monsters. The main characters will still be extra deck monsters, but I'm looking for other types of monsters. I considered something like Knights of the Blood Oath - Soldier, probably abbreviate the name to KBO - Soldier, but you get the idea. If you have suggestions, let me know. There are no bad ideas, except for telling me to add a Chuck Norris card that wins just by being played. I won't accept that.**

 **I guess I should move on to Reviews:**

 **Dreamer: I like the idea for Silica, the only problem I see is that she's link 4 but only asks for 2 monsters. Using just an IRL and VR monster, you can at most summon a Link 2, unless there's some rule I don't know about. Also, I hate to ask this, but could you make an account so I can PM you about all this. I'd like to write several paragraphs about some of your ideas, but I don't want to dedicate my entire AN to you every single time.**

 **Actually, that's the end of the reviews and this is where I'd add cards, but these were all real cards, so that isn't needed…**

 **I guess this is where I put my paragraph about my plans for next chapter, but I think I already know that I'm doing Silica because I already have a good suggestion for her effect.**

 **Next Time: Silica. Till then, cya later.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Does anyone know how to seamlessly upload the next chapter to your Fanfiction that you forgot about for… a short time… without everyone murdering you? no? I know I was firing these chapters off like three a week or something outrageous like that when I started, but I couldn't keep up with that pace for long and got burnt out, then that turned into completely forgetting about it, so things are going to be much slower from now on. Sorry to those of you who hate waiting, I know the feeling, I'm one of you. So anyways, let's get back into this story, just give me a minute to figure out where we left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SAO**

 **Chapter 8, "How to tame your dragon"**

"You couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag!"

"Well you couldn't beat me, so what does that say about you!"

"How much longer can this go on? The sun has already set!" Leafa moaned while sitting by a tree with the others.

"You'd think they would run out of insults by now." Asuna said.

"They have. I've been listening, they're on a loop." Kirito replied half asleep.

"So what, we just wait till they starve to death or something?" Lisbeth asked.

"Apparently this is somewhat common for them seeing how everyone else knew to leave. They should stop eventually." Agil said.

"If anything about what Alex said about flags is true, this should be over in 3… 2… 1…" Kirito said.

"You lost to a freaking Kuriboh, how could I…" Alex said.

"Link Start!" Echoed for no reason but to be mysterious.

"RUN!" Alex yelled as he tried to escape the inevitable, seeing as how the author cannot miss his target. Alex tried to get under the cover of the trees, only for the new arrival to fall from the trees like a plinko game, but for some odd reason, she stopped just short, as if on an invisible floor.

"Wait, what! She didn't hit me! It's a miracle!" Alex yelled for joy.

"I think I see her card up in the tree!" Daniel yelled, "Let me just summon a raidraptor and the wind should blow the card down."

As Daniel summoned his raidraptor, Alex was standing directly underneath the new arrival wondering why she didn't hit him and what caused her to stop. He hadn't heard Daniel yell that he was going to knock the card down, so when Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon suddenly appeared, he was shocked and confused, and when he saw a card float past his face, he slowly looked up just in time to get hit in the face.

"You know, I should really stop trying."

"Where am I?" Silica said dizzily.

"Silica! Thank you so much, you finally shut them up!" Lisbeth said running in and hugging Silica.

"You're still on my back! Get off!"

"Dude, that was hilarious. How did you manage to screw up so royally?" Daniel asked.

"You still lost to a Kur…" Alex said before all the duel spirits except Silica ran in to cover his mouth.

"We have been here for hours." Kirito said, his voice seething.

"We are leaving this park, and you are not aloud to say a single word to Daniel or you really will get a concussion." Asuna said, letting out her SAO Abridged side, "Nod if you understand."

Alex nodded and everyone backed off him.

"Umm… what's going on?" Silica asked.

"We are leaving. Silica, we will fill you in when we are a safe distance away." Sinon said.

With that the group walked away leaving Daniel behind. Daniel had no idea how to react to what just happened, so he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Ok, I think we're far enough away now. Alex, don't ever get into an argument like that again." Agil said.

"What happened?" Silica asked still confused from earlier.

"They have been standing there, arguing since before the sun went down. It's been several hours, and we can't just walk away because we have to stay so close to our cards." Kirito explained.

"Our cards?"

"You already know this world is obsessed with a card game, long story short, we are cards in this game and this guy right here, Alex, he uses us in duels and is trying to get us home." Asuna said, "Now that I think about it, If we're trying to get home, why are we coming here?"

"Remember, I ended up here through a virus Email, then you followed and now everyone else is coming to bring more information about this game." Kirito said.

"It just feels counter productive to have everyone here for some reason when the goal is to... not... be here."

"True, but there's strength in numbers. I wouldn't stand a chance in a tournament if I only had one of you guys in my deck, the odds of pulling both the IRL and VR cards is too small then." Alex said.

"True. Speaking of which, how many cards came through?" Sinon asked.

"Let's see here, I think that's 7, but where is the IRL monster?" Alex said, "Wait, here it is. Has the trend stopped? That's fancy then."

"What trend?" Agil asked.

"I do believe that we have our first IRL monster that is not a normal monster."

"Wait, Silica is not normal?" Lisbeth asked.

"Umm… is that a bad thing? I have no idea what that means, but I kinda want to be normal." Silica said.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a normal monster. Technically speaking, just being an effect monster makes you more useful than everyone else." Alex said.

"Now I'm really confused."

"Yeah, you have an effect that adds an 'NPC - Pina' to my hand."

"PINA IS HERE?" Silica yelled.

Alex then held up the NPC - Pina card.

"Don't know if there's a duel spirit attached, if there is, they haven't shown yet, maybe it'll show after a duel or som-" Alex started right as a light blue dragon the size of a cat scaled to the other spirit's size suddenly flew out of the card, "Or maybe it will just randomly appear, random is good too."

"PINA!" Silica yelled hugging her dragon who then proceeded to sit on her head. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you for a long time."

"Well, now that there's a baby dragon sitting on her head, let's head home. It's late, and I really don't want to get yelled at by my parents."

"So an NPC like pina could come through, do you think it's possible that she might come too?" Asuna whispered to Kirito.

"I hope she stays at home, but it wouldn't be the worst thing." Kirito replied.

The group made it home without much hassle. **Which is surprising considering the fact that all the previous chapters technically took place in 2 days. Yes I'm working on spacing things out.**

When Alex walked through the front door of his house all of a sudden his deck started glowing.

"What now?" Alex asked no one in particular, "Let's see, I don't see any differences, wait, all the monsters gained a subtype of sao."

 **I'll just say this now, that change is because I had a card effect that said, target one "SAO", "ALO", "GGO", "NPC", "IRL", "VR", or "Another letter combination that I won't spoil" monster, I'm trying to shorten that, and also prepare for other combinations. And in case you don't know, subtype is like union, flip or even toon normally. Let me know if you have a better idea for that.**

"Whatever, I'll figure out how to deal with that later. Doesn't seem to make a difference."

The next day.

"I hate mondays." Alex moaned to his breakfast.

"Cheer up, wasn't this weekend an exciting one? look at all the friends you made." Alex's mom said.

Seated at a table that rarely seats more than three were cramped seven duel spirits, and three people.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are we all squeezing into this table? There's counter space and a table in the living room too." Alex's dad said stating the obvious.

"Well, we're all pretty much done, and I need to catch a bus, so we'll be leaving." Alex said as he grabbed his deck and his bag, threw on some shoes and ran for the bus.

"WAIT, I'M NOT DONE EATING!" Leafa yelled as she was suddenly dragged out the front door by her card.

About an hour later

"Man, I just realized, I have weight training and conditioning today, also known as gym." Alex said.

"Well, good luck with that." Leafa said.

"You still mad about breakfast?"

"You noticed?"

"Ok, fully my bad, I'll get you something extra at lunch. Back to what I was saying, I'm going to leave your deck in my personal locker, unless all you girls want to hang out in the men's locker room?"

"NO"

"You don't have to all shout at once. There are a few periods before then, so we'll worry about that later."

"So, what class do you have now?" Kirito asked.

"English."

"Then why is the teacher only speaking Spanish?" Asuna asked.

"It's a pretty bad school."

"Ok, what next, a little girl teaching?" Lisbeth asked.

"Oh, you saw Miss. Short? Yeah, she teaches math, I have her 3rd period. Apparently she's actually as young as she looks."

"I'm sorry, what."

"We also have a split personality teacher and a few other weird ones here."

"What did you say the name of this school was again?" Kirito asked.

"Brightbutter academy."

"And why, may I ask, is it such a bad school?"

"Brightbutter academy has a history of accepting anyone, no questions asked. That apparently included teachers."

"Then why are you here?" Agil asked, "This sounds like a school for problem kids, and you don't seem like one."

"Hometown. Nothing more to it."

All of a sudden the teacher started yelling at Alex in Spanish.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." Alex said.

"What did he say?" Kirito asked.

"I have no idea, probably something about paying attention in class."

The rest of the day panned out at the same speed. Lots of weird teachers who should clearly be teaching other classes or not at all. As the school day was ending, and Alex was about to pack up his bags, the principal stopped him in the hall.

"Oh, Mr. BatEagles, how are you doing sir." Alex said.

"Good, and you." Principal BatEagles said.

"I was just heading out."

"Oh, ok, how about your duel spirits, how are they doing?"

"I'm sorry, what? You can see them?"

"Not at all, which really sucks. Anyways, you should go catch your bus."

And with that he left, leaving behind a very dumbfounded group.

"So… That happened." Asuna said.

"Let's never talk about this again…" Alex said.

"Agreed."

And on that note, they missed the bus and had to walk home.

 **Might want to skip to the AN here and find the paragraph on this school. Just a suggestion.**

"Odd, I was really expecting something to happen at school. I mean, besides the principal causing me to miss my bus. I was expecting a duel or something, I mean, there was like 7 chapters worth of content in the last 2 days if this was a story." Alex said.

"Ok, that was way too specific. how exactly do you know there was 7 chapters worth of content between then and now?" Kirito asked.

"Because there was one duel for each of you six, then there was that one duel between Jamie and Bill, so 7 chapters."

"Why does that math work out?"

All of a sudden a figure in a black cloak and hood stepped out of an alleyway and a bright light surrounded both him and Alex.

"What's happening!" Silica panicked.

"You're trapped! Nothing can escape this barrier!" The cloaked figure yelled.

"Finally, I knew there was some evil force I needed to fight. This would be too easy otherwise. Hey you, what took you so long? Where were you all weekend?" Alex called.

"I'm sorry, we don't work weekends. Some of us have a life." The cloaked figure said throwing off his cloak.

"You know, that is the most anticlimactic reason for a villain ever. Well, unless they forgot their very reason for why they did the crime." Kirito said.

"Yeah, could you imagine a show building hype for a year about this amazing villain, then he forgot why he did what he did? What a let down." Alex said.

"Why are you having side conversations? We are trapped!" Silica yelled.

"Please, we'll be out of here in no time."

He was a fairly tall man with fiery red spiky hair. His black leather jacket and jeans screamed biker. His duel disk looked closer to gen 1 or 2 **(Are duel disks numbered by generation?)** with solid, bulky card zones, but was heavily customized with spikes and painted black.

"Welcome to my brightness barrier. And yes, the name needs work." He said, "I have no idea why, but our boss suddenly started being obsessed with some cards that you seem to have. My name's… Hey! Why are you walking away from me?"

"I just want to check something." Alex said as he stuck his hand into the barrier and it passed right through. "Look at that, I was right. It's just a hologram. There's nothing keeping me here."

And with that Alex walked the rest of the way home with a group of dumbfounded duel spirits and a man begging for a duel.

"Please duel me, I'm begging." The man asked as he followed Alex home.

"Maybe you should try to get some information out of him." Sinon said.

"Fine. What did you say your name was?" Alex asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Rufus Freeman. My opponents call me 'The captive doll' due to my strategies."

"Well, we have a nutcase here."

"Wait, you're calling him a nutcase? Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Lisbeth asked.

"Anyways, why does your boss want my cards?"

"I don't know. He got a new card or something two days ago and now he wants more or something."

"How about the name of that card?"

"How about you duel me for it?"

"Yes, of course I will bet my deck for the name of a single card. Come back with something better."

"Wow, I don't know what to say about that whole experience. What just happened." Kirito said.

"Yeah. I mean, you just walked away from the villain. That doesn't usually work." Leafa said.

"Um… so are we safe?" Silica said.

"NO! NOT THE FLAG!" Alex yelled.

*CLICK*

"Now you have no choice but to duel me!" Rufus yelled.

"And why is that?"

"Because I handcuffed your leg to a park bench."

"Oh wow, real smooth." Alex said as he lifted up the leg of the park bench and slipped the handcuffs off. "Can you just take the other end off for me? Save me the trouble"

"How do you keep doing this?" Rufus yelled.

"Seriously, can you take the other end off for me?"

"How about you duel me for the key?"

"Never mind, I think we have bolt cutters in the shed."

"Fine, I can't afford another pair. give them here."

"What on earth is happening?" Agil asked..

"That's what we all want to know." Lisbeth said.

This same pattern continued the rest of the way home, the cycle repeating 3 more times.

"Ok, fine. I give up. You've caught me in this inescapable chinese finger trap." Alex said, "Why are you carrying one of these on you anyways?"

"I actually just grabbed that at that convenience store we passed."

"Wait, are you really going to bet us against him when you have no reason to?" Silica asked nervous.

"Look, he's and idiot. We can all agree on that. He can't be that much of an opponent. And I never enter a situation willingly without a backup plan. Plus, I'm really interested in that card his boss has. What if it's one of your friends?" Alex said.

"That's true."

"Come on, are we dueling or not?" Rufus called over to him, "My boss will kill me if I don't get back soon."

"Fine, let's duel."

 **Turn 1: Alex  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Rufus: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 5 vs Rufus Hand: 5**

"I'll start. Let's try a new monster, KOB - Assault party!" Alex said.

 _KOB - Assault Party  
_ _Level 4: Fire Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
_ _Warrior/sao/Effect  
_ _Zone: 3_

Suddenly a small army of 6 wearing white armor with red highlights brandishing swords rose up.

"This monster is also always treated as an SAO monster. When it attacks, it will gain 300 attack for each SAO monster I control. Next I'll play double summon and summon KOB - Support Party."

 _KOB - Support Party  
_ _Level: 3: Light Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/sao/Effect  
_ _Zone: 4_

Another party of 3 showed up this time, wielding crystals and potions with the same style armor.

"This one's also an SAO monster. It can target an SAO monster and give it 300 attack and defence for every SAO monster I control until the end of the turn."

"So the KOB is here." Asuna said.

"What does that even stand for anyways?"

"You know, I'm not quite sure… it was on all the knights of the blood oath's flags, but the letters are out of order."

"Maybe it stands for knights of blood, minus the oath?"

"That just doesn't sound right."

"Well anyways, I'll end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 2: Rufus  
** **Alex: 4000LP vs Rufus: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 1 vs Rufus Hand: 5 + 1**

"You screwed up royally, light monsters are my favorite. Now let's see what method I should use. I think I'll summon Shaddoll Falco to end you."

 _Shaddoll Falco  
_ _Level 2: Dark Attribute  
_ _600 ATK 1400 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Flip/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone: 3_

A purple falcon flew out of a portal, strings were attached to its wings and feet that lead back into the portal, controlling it like a marionette.

"Hey guys." Alex said.

"What?"

"You remember what I said about him being an idiot."

"Yes?"

"I think now might be a good time to mention that that technically has no affect on his dueling. I may have judged a book by it's cover."

"If you thought that was a bad omen, wait till you see the rest of my turn. I activate the field spell Curse of the Shadow Prison!" Rufus yelled as he threw the card onto his duel disk.

 _Curse of the Shadow Prison  
_ _Spell Card: Field_

All of a sudden the shadow of the KOB monsters grew bigger and surrounded them on all sides.

"Now with this last card I'm going to play from my hand this turn, you're fate is sealed. I activate the strongest of all fusion spell cards, Super Polymerization! I discard a card from my hand, then I can fusion summon a monster using monsters on both sides of the field!"

 _Super Polymerization  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-play_

"I'll discard this regular polymerization and fuse my Falco with your Support Party!"

 _Polymerization  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Wait, he can do that? I thought you needed a specific monster to fusion summon?" Sinon asked.

"He does, in this case the monsters used to summon this monster are one Shaddoll monster and one Light attribute monster. The Shaddolls take your cards and throw them back at you." Alex said while mentally searching his deck for a counter.

"Behold as I take a party of heroes and turn them into my strongest monster! Rise up El Shaddoll Construct!"

All of a sudden Shaddoll Falco flew up into the sky and launched purple threads at the Support party and drew them in. The threads began to wrap around them and cocooned them as they were lifted up to meet Falco, who was turning into these threads himself. These threads then began to take on the shape of a mannequin like woman and solidified into a darker purple metallic armor. She had almost wings made of the threads coming out of her back and large plated armor on both of her hips down to her ankles. The sleeves on her arms had folds that looked like they were sharpened for slicing attacks.

 _El Shaddoll Construct  
_ _Level 8: Light Attribute  
_ _2800 ATK 2500 DEF  
_ _Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
_ _Zone: E2_

"That looks bad." Silica said while hiding behind Alex.

"Yeah… It's pretty bad. So bad it earned a slot on the ban list. Same with Super Polymerization."

"Wait, Ban list?" Sinon asked.

"Yeah, cards that are considered too powerful are put on the ban list. They aren't allowed in official tournaments because they are so unfair."

"And he just played two of them?"

"Yep."

"Shaddoll Falco's effect activates from the graveyard. When he's sent to the graveyard by a card effect, he special summons himself in face down defence position. Then El Shaddoll Construct's effect will also activate, I can send a Shaddoll card from my deck to the graveyard. I'll send Shaddoll Squamata to the graveyard and activate his effect."

 _Shaddoll Falco  
_ _Zone 3_

 _Shaddoll Squamata  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Flip/Effect_

"When he's sent to the graveyard, I can send another Shaddoll to the graveyard from my deck except another one of him. I'll throw out Shaddoll Hedgehog."

"Wait, why would he send an extra monster to the graveyard, why not cut out the middleman." Agil asked.

"You'll see."

 _Shaddoll Hedgehog  
_ _Level 3: Dark Attribute  
_ _800 ATK 200 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Flip/Effect_

"Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect activates, when he's sent to the graveyard via a card effect, I can add a Shaddoll monster to my hand. I'll add the Dragon to my hand. Then let's not forget about my field spell, it gains one spellstone counter every time a Shaddoll goes to the graveyard by a card effect. That makes 3 counters."

 _Curse of Shadow Prison  
_ _Spellstone counters: 3_

"So he wanted an extra counter, but what difference does one counter make?" Agil asked.

"Well, the main effect activates by removing 3 counters, and the other effect drops my monsters attack by 100 for each counter during my turn." Alex said.

"How do you know so much about his deck?"

"Like I'm pretty sure I've said before, I've played a lot of different decks in the past trying to find the one that suited me best. This one, while being insanely powerful, just felt too evil for me."

"El Shaddoll Construct! Annihilate his Assault Party! Steel Thread!"

With that the threads behind Construct wrapped around the Assault party and drew them into the slashing distance of her sleeve blades and she did just that.

 _Alex: 4000LP - 900 = 3100_

"You know, that would have been a lot scarier if it was dark out and we had ominous music instead of the sun right behind you while the birds chirp and other kids walk past us on their way home after school." Alex said.

"Well sorry for killing your monster on a cheerful day? What do you want me to do, block out the sun?"

"Wait, I think I can cover the ominous music, just give me a second." Alex said while pulling out his phone and looking through his music library. "Was it 'Wait' on the Minecraft music soundtrack that was the creepy one? You know what, I don't feel like checking, let's just play 'Wait'"

 **~Wait~**

"Oh wait, 'Wait' was a really upbeat one, I was looking for '11' my bad. Don't feel like changing it."

"You have got to be kidding me. Whatever, your turn."

 **Turn 3: Alex  
** **Alex: 3100LP vs Rufus: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 1+1 vs Rufus Hand: 3**

"I draw."

"How are you going to get out of this mess?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, you bet us for the name of a single card, and now you're losing!" Lisbeth yelled.

"Who said anything about losing. I'm 95% of the way to a comeback victory. Unfortunately 95% is not 100% so I'll just have to set a monster and end my turn." Alex said trying to sound more sure of himself than he was.

 _Face down  
_ _Zone 3_

"Wow, great comeback."

 **Turn 4: Rufus  
** **Alex: 3100LP vs Rufus: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 1 vs Rufus Hand: 3+1**

"One face down monster, one face down spell or trap, and one card in your hand. and me with a whole lot of options. I think I'll flip summon Falco and activate his flip effect, I can special summon a Shaddoll from my grave in face down defense position. Let's go with the hedgehog."

 _Shaddoll Hedgehog  
_ _Zone 4_

"Then I'll summon the Dragon I added to my hand last turn."

 _Shaddoll Dragon  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1900 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Flip/Effect  
_ _Zone 2_

"I'll have my construct deal with your face down monster right now, Steel Thread!"

With that the threads once again wrapped around the face down card and flipped it revealing it to be another new card, KOB - Tank Party.

 _KOB - Tank Party  
_ _Level 4: Earth Attribute  
_ _1300 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/sao/Effect_

"Well, now that that pesky little face down is gone, both Dragon and Falco will attack you directly."

 _Alex: 3100LP - 1900 - 600 = 600_

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn. not that you have much time left with that low amount of life points."

 **Turn 5: Alex  
** **Alex: 600LP vs Rufus: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 1+1 vs Rufus Hand: 2**

"Why is everyone so obsessed with how many life points you have, it's only the last one that matters, everything else is padding. I draw, and would you look at that, it's pot of greed. I'll draw 2 more cards."

 _Pot of Greed  
_ _Spell card: Normal_

"Ok, that was not my original plan, but this works too. I summon IRL - Kirito and special summon VR - NerveGear"

 _IRL - Kirito  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _300 ATK 800 DEF  
_ _Warrior/sao  
_ _Zone 3_

 _VR - NerveGear  
_ _Level 4: Dark Attribute  
_ _1000 ATK 0 DEF  
_ _Machine/sao/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

"You know what comes next."

"Actually I don't, I was supposed to be spying on you all weekend, but those were my days off so I didn't actually do anything."

"Oh, well… This is the part where I dramatically XYZ summon SAO - Kirito and put you back a few steps."

"Oh, it looked like you'd synchro summon considering the tuner monster, but go ahead."

"Thank you. Now I overlay my level 4 IRL - Kirito and VR - NerveGear! With these monsters I build the Overlay Network! As the tides of fate are ever-changing, a fierce wind will bellow forth to challenge it, Roar fierce swordsman of courage, arise! Come forth Kirito, The Black Swordsman!"

 _SAO - Kirito  
_ _Rank 5: Dark Attribute  
_ _2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
_ _Warrior/sao/Xyz/Effect  
_ _OVU: 2  
_ _Zone E1_

"What good will he do, not only does he not have enough attack points, he loses even more from my field spell, and he's also a special summoned monster, and in case you didn't know, El Shaddoll Construct instantly destroys special summoned monsters it battles."

The shadow under Kirito cast by the shadow prison suddenly grew even bigger as dark shadow arms grew from the ground and grasped at Kirito's legs.

 _SAO - Kirito: 2500ATK - (100x3) = 2200_

"Wait what? Auto destruction? Why would you summon me then?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, because that auto destruction will absorb his attack for me."

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding, it was setup for a new card, Starburst Stream."

 _Starburst Stream  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"But isn't that my main attack?"

"Yes, but now it's a spell card that destroys two of the opponent's monsters at the cost of your ability to attack this turn. I choose El Shaddoll Construct and that face down Shaddoll Hedgehog."

With that Kirito broke free of the arms grasping him and launched himself at the Construct. The Construct tried to grab him with his strings, but Kirito's blades were sharper. As Kirito closed in, in a last ditch effort, the Construct used it's strings to grab Shaddoll Hedgehog and use him as a shield, but Kirito just destroyed him and kept on going.

"Why didn't you kill the dragon?" Asuna asked.

"When the dragon goes to the grave it destroys a spell or trap. I still need that facedown for later."

"You are so lucky I can't activate Construct's effect because I don't have a Shaddoll spell or trap in my graveyard, but Hedgehog will add Shaddoll Beast to my hand. Also my field spell gains 2 more counters." Rufus said.

The shadow arms grew even larger and reached higher up on Kirito's legs trapping him even further.

 _Curse of the Shadow Prison  
_ _Spellstone counters: 5_

 _SAO - Kirito: 2200ATK - (100x2) = 2000_

"I can't attack this turn, so I have to hand it to you."

 **Turn 6: Rufus  
** **Alex: 600LP vs Rufus: 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0 vs Rufus Hand: 3+1**

With the end of Alex's turn, the arms retreated back into the ground and disappeared.

 _SAO - Kirito: 2000ATK + (100x5) = 2500_

"I draw. Well that's unfortunate for you. First I tribute Shaddoll Falco to set the Shaddoll Beast I added to my hand."

"And why exactly would you tell me what you set?"

"Because you saw me add it to my hand."

"It's a trap'" Kirito said

"Definitely a trap." Asuna said

"If that's not a trap, I'm not a sniper." Sinon continued.

"T-R-A-P." Leafa added.

"I'd bet a week's profit on that being a trap." Agil said.

"I might not play on the front lines and see many traps, but that is a trap." Lisbeth said.

"Might be a trap." Silica finished.

"Guys, did you forget about the whole walk up here? I don't think he's smart enough to lay a trap. He tried to trap me in a Chinese Finger Trap."

"It's not a trap'" Kirito said

"Definitely not a trap." Asuna said

"If that's a trap, I'm not a sniper." Sinon continued.

"N-O-T-A-T-R-A-P." Leafa added.

"I'd bet a week's profit on that not being a trap." Agil said.

"I might not play on the front lines and see many traps, but that is not a trap." Lisbeth said.

"Might not be a trap." Silica finished.

 _Face down ?  
_ _Zone 4_

"Fine, debate all you want, it won't change my next move. I activate Monster reborn and bring back the Construct!"

 _Monster Reborn  
_ _Spell Card: Normal  
_ _El Shaddoll Construct  
_ _Zone 3_

"Now I think it's time for you to lose this duel, El Shaddoll Construct, Binding string!"

As the threads began to move closer towards Kirito all of a sudden a shockwave launched them back.

"What happened? Why didn't it connect?"

"You see, the face down I was saving, it was threatening roar. You can't attack this turn."

 _Threatening Roar  
_ _Trap Card: Normal_

"Why didn't you play that earlier? You've had that set since turn 1!"

"Simple, my last life point wasn't in danger until just now, and Kirito is going to help me end you next turn."

"And how do you plan on that? Your hand is empty."

"Luck has always been kind to me."

"Well let's see how far that luck will take you. I end my turn."

 **Turn 7: Alex  
** **Alex: 600LP vs Rufus 4000LP  
** **Alex Hand: 0+1 vs Rufus Hand: 2**

"My turn, I draw. And what do you know, luck does love me. I drew Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."

 _Card of Sanctity  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Kirito, do you mind if I World Legacy Clash you? You seem to complain the loudest about it."

"Fine, do whatever you want."

"I'll start with World Legacy Clash."

 _World Legacy Clash  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-play_

"I'll banish Kirito in order to zero out your dragon's attack."

"Wait, why aren't you dropping my Construct's attack?"

"You'll see, next I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your field spell."

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
_ _Spell Card: Quick-Play_

"Then I'll summon IRL - Silica to the field."

 _IRL - Silica  
_ _Level 2: Earth Attribute  
_ _100 ATK 300 DEF  
_ _Warrior/sao/Effect  
_ _Zone 3_

"Wait, I don't think I'll be much help against that monster." Silica panicked as she was dragged out onto the field.

"Why would you think that. You are the key to this entire problem."

"But I don't stand a chance against him."

"Yes, you stand no chance _against_ him. Just wait and see. Silica's effect activates, I add NPC - Pina to my hand, then I can special summon her since I control a 'Silica' monster."

 _NPC - Pina  
_ _Level 3: Fire Attribute  
_ _1500 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Dragon/sao/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

"Pina!" Silica called out.

"Pina's effect can give me 500 life points once per turn. Small Heal!"

 _Alex: 600LP + 500 = 1100_

"Up next I special summon VR - AmuSphere to the field."

 _VR - AmuSphere  
_ _Level 4: Light Attribute  
_ _0 ATK 1000 DEF  
_ _Machine/sao/Tuner/Effect  
_ _Zone: 2_

"Appear the circuit that links dimensions! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are one IRL monster, one VR monster, and one more monster. I set IRL - Silica, VR - AmuSphere, and NPC - Pina in the Link Arrows! Link the circuit! The Beast Tamer! ALO - Silica!"

And with that the circuit appeared and strong winds surrounded the three monsters then threw them into the link arrows. Then ALO - Silica jumped through the circuit and landed in the extra monster zone.

 _ALO - Silica  
_ _Link 3: Earth Attribute  
_ _1800 ATK  
_ _Fairy/sao/Link/Effect  
_ _Link Arrows:  
_ _XOX  
_ _OMO  
OXO  
_ _Zone E1_

"That link monster is worthless, she points to more of my monster zones than she does yours. what good is that? She will actually let me summon more Shaddolls to my field." Rufus taunted.

"I knew it, I'm not going to help at all." Silica cried.

"Cheer up. Yes what he said is true, but that only applies if he gets another turn, which he won't."

"I don't even have Pina to help me now."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Pina has another effect. If she's used to summon a 'Silica' Link monster, she special summons herself from the graveyard."

And with that a hole to the graveyard appeared above Silica's head and Pina fell out onto her head.

 _NPC - Pina  
_ _Zone 3_

"Pina!"

"And with that, every card is in place."

"Wait what! Even with Pina, we can't beat the construct!"

"Well then, don't beat it, tame it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, your a beast tamer right? Your card effect says you can take control of an opponent's monster your link arrow points to, and the Construct is in your link arrow, so take control of it, figure it out."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Rufus called over.

"Umm, Hello Mr. Construct. Do you want to help me? I could use some help." Silica said while unknowingly giving the cutest puppy dog eyes ever given to a hologram of an evil metal mannequin ever. They say the Construct's heart grew three sizes that day as it floated over to Alex's field, even though it's face is incapable of expressing emotion… or moving… at all… not even it's jaw… and it doesn't have a heart to grow three sizes… no idea where that rumor started...

"Well, that worked… Somehow… Anyways, I now have the firepower to take you down. First Pina will hit the zeroed out Shaddoll Dragon."

 _Rufus: 4000LP - 1500 = 2500_

"Ok guys, final bets, was it a trap or not?"

And with that the bets ended with Kirito, Asuna and Sinon saying it was a trap, and Alex, Leafa, Agil, Lisbeth and Silica saying it wasn't.

"Ok, let's see what's under the face down, Silica care to do the honors?"

And with that Silica threw her knife at the face down revealing it to be, drum roll please… *ahem* I said, drum roll please

 **~Drum roll~**

 _Shaddoll Beast  
_ _Level 5: Dark Attribute  
_ _2200 ATK 1700 DEF  
_ _Spellcaster/Flip/Effect  
_ _Zone 4_

"Hey look at that, I was right."

"I get to activate Shaddoll Beast's effect, I draw two then discard one. I'll throw out another polymerization..." Rufus said praying someone slipped a Kuribo into his deck as a prank.

 _Polymerization  
_ _Spell Card: Normal_

"Oh well, your time's up, El Shaddoll Construct, Steel Thread!" Alex called to the newly tamed monster.

And with that the threads once again wrapped around their target, only this time it was their old master.

"You know, this would probably be a lot more painful if this wasn't a hologram." Rufus said as he took a step to the left and the hologram didn't move with him leaving strings tying up an invisible target.

"Well there is the shock damage, what did you have it set to?" Alex asked.

"I think I had it to the lowest setting, A"

"You realize A is the highest setting right?"

"It is?" All of a sudden the hologram played a throwing animation with the strings and Rufus was launched 10 feet backwards into a wall.

 _Rufus: 2500LP - 2800 = -300_

 **Winner: Alex**

"Well, that happened. I crushed you with your own ace card, Silica gave puppy dog eyes to a steel mannequin and somehow won over it's heart. You don't know how to set a trap. Wasn't there something else? Oh yeah, you promised me the name of the card your boss got his hands on." Alex said.

"Fine, I think it was Heat ledge, or maybe cliff, something like that, I only saw it once."

"That ring any bells for you guys?"

"Heathcliff is here." Kirito said as the chapter dramatically ended.

 **AN: I'm back. Please don't kill me. I like being alive, and you would never see another chapter if I died. Like I said in the beginning, it started with me taking a break because I was burned out, then turned into me forgetting about this story altogether. Then a few days ago I saw a notification on my phone saying the app updated and I thought to myself, "Crap…" Then when I opened the app I got all the notifications from my favorites updating. Those weren't going through for some reason. Anyways, I'm back, updates won't be as fast as they originally were to try to counter my burning out. Sorry about that.**

 **While we are on the topic of me being gone for a while, I actually started this chapter just before I burned out and got up to the duel beginning, then scrapped everything back to them leaving the park. Then forgot about it for a while, then came back and wrote this. What I scrapped will probably be pushed to a later chapter and probably a .5 chapter as well. It was interesting, but not important. Well actually, It probably would have gotten me out of the rut of the SAO characters feeling like they take a back seat to the action… Why did I scrap it again? I definitely need to add that sooner rather than later.**

 **Shaddolls. Fun. I've grown fond of them after messing around with them in Yu-Gi-Oh legacy of the duelist. Yes I still play that. Yes the multiplayer is more than dead. And yes, they never updated to add Arc V. Arc V only exists as DLC. Anyways, like I've said, I've grown fond of them, I mean, who doesn't like turning your opponent's ace into your ace. I liked the fusion summoning animation I did for them, with the strings pulling them in. It just came to me while I was typing. And I just remembered I forgot to destroy the field spell… Excuse me while I go add a mystical space typhoon.**

 **You saw Rufus, there's now an evil that needs to be fought, and they are definitely a threat… Definitely… Originally I didn't plan on having a great evil that had to be fought, but I gave up when I realized, who is he going to duel now? His friends again? That's repetitive. A background character? That's even worse. More main characters? How many are we going to have? In the end I decided to add a villain, and the reveal at the end of the chapter shows why they are after him. ish… Now that I think about it, why would Heathcliff hunt them down? Why would he care? I guess for the same reason he built SAO. Oh right...**

 **What's next… Oh yeah, full disclosure, Brightbutter Academy was not originally for this story, I just didn't feel like writing a new school so I took the core concept from a dnd campaign I'm working on with my friends. Technically it's using the FateCore system, but for simplicity's sake, let's call it dnd. If you don't care about the details, skip to the next paragraph. It's RWBY based taking place 20 years before RWBY so I don't have to touch on anything RWBY *Cough*Season 3*Cough* taking place in a lesser known Academy called Brightbutter, and yes, I got that name out of a generator and loved it. It's also in the town of Rye to continue the pun. Anyways, Brightbutter accepts anyone no questions asked so they have a history of having problem kids. The campaign's not complete so I don't have all the teachers, but the ones I do have are pretty good. There's the English teacher who's semblance is literally Spanish: Can only speak Spanish. Haven't decided on a name yet. Then there's Miss. Short, Her semblance is that she is a reincarnator from another world, so she was acing college level tests at age 5. She couldn't land a job because she kept ranting about how she reincarnated so she eventually ended up at Brightbutter. Also she hates being called a "Legal" loli, because she is in fact, not legal. Her actual age is a mystery, but she is not even 10 yet. Then there's Harvey Dent. For those of you who don't know, that's the alter ego for DC's Two-Face. His semblance is split thinking, meaning he pretty much has two brains each capable of individual thinking. And then there's my favorite character, Principal BatEagles. His semblance is Genre Awareness. He realizes this is a DnD game and can hear all the out of character talking and see the rolls. And yes that's why he knows about the duel spirits in this story but can't see them. His backstory is the** _ **single**_ **best thing I have ever written: Life was harsh for BatEagles in his backstory, why? Because of his semblance: Genre Awareness. He realized it was a backstory and figured, "Tragic backstories spawn more powerful heroes." Unfortunately he overestimated the DM's writing capabilities and his tragic backstory never even got added; Best. Backstory. Ever… Also if you happen to be one of my friends that are participating in the DnD game, first off, how did you find this story? I never gave you a link. Second off, skip this paragraph because this is all information you are yet to learn. probably should have put that at the top…**

 **What else… There was an abnormally large amount of humor in this one in my opinion. I have no idea why I added all that humor, but it popped into my head to have him walk out of the barrier, or use Brightbutter Academy as the school and then all of a sudden it was on the document. I have no idea how. I'll try to tone it back a bit in the next one. What do you think?**

 **Honestly, this has been my favorite one to write, and I'm not sure why. Honestly I feel like I should be more worried about people sending hit-men after me for not updating for so long…**

 **I think it's cards next:**

 _ **KOB - Tank Party  
**_ _ **Level 4: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **1300 ATK 2000 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/sao/Effect**_

 _ **This card is also treated as an "SAO" monster. If another "SAO" monster would be targeted for an attack: change the attack target to this monster; Then this card gains 300 def for every SAO monster you control until the end of the damage step.**_

 _ **KOB - Assault Party  
**_ _ **Level 4: Fire Attribute  
**_ _ **1900 ATK 1200 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/sao/Effect**_

 _ **This card is also treated as an "SAO" monster. If this card attacks a monster: this card gains 300 attack for each SAO monster you control until the end of the damage step.**_

 _ **KOB - Support Party  
**_ _ **Level 3: Light Attribute  
**_ _ **1000 ATK 1000 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/sao/Effect**_

 _ **This card is also treated as an "SAO" monster. Once per turn: you can target one SAO monster on the field; it gains 300 attack and defense for each SAO monster you control until the end of the turn. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.**_

 **I struggled with these cards for a while. Then I forgot about the entire story for a while and when I came back I looked at them and thought, "What was the problem with them again? Oh well, time to add them." and that was that. I think it was the name I hated about them, maybe the effect didn't sit right, I don't know.**

 _ **Starburst Stream  
**_ _ **Spell Card: Normal**_

 _ **If you control a "Kirito" XYZ monster, destroy two monsters your opponent controls. "Kirito" XYZ monsters cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**_

 **Blue-eyes White Dragon has one, Dark Magician has one, Red-eyes, Cyber dragon, and even Elemental Hero Neos have them. I thought it was time for my main to have an attack spell too. Not much more to it.**

 _ **NPC - Pina  
**_ _ **Level 3: Fire Attribute  
**_ _ **1500 ATK 1000 DEF  
**_ _ **Dragon/sao/Effect**_

 _ **If you control a "Silica" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is used to link summon a "Silica" monster, special summon this card from your graveyard. Once per turn, you can gain 500 life points.**_

 **What's a Dragon tamer without a dragon? A tamer… Anyways, you can't have Silica without also having Pina. She has a very small healing ability because that's all she ever really seems to have. I cannot think of a time where Pina used anything other than healing. In fact I can only remember her using it the first time she showed up in season one, then she proceeded to immediately die… Right… But she was revived so it's all good. But seriously, I cannot think of a single time Pina did anything but sit on Silica's head and be cute except that one time, and I don't feel like watching all of SAO again to check.**

 _ **IRL - Silica  
**_ _ **Level 2: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **100 ATK 300 DEF  
**_ _ **Warrior/sao/Effect**_

 _ **When this card is summoned; add one "NPC - Pina" from your deck to your hand.**_

 **The trend has been broken! We have an Effect IRL monster! It's a miracle! Honestly though, I wanted Silica to be a higher link rating monster so I gave her this effect so she is still the same difficulty to summon as all the other monsters.**

 _ **ALO - Silica  
**_ _ **Link 3: Earth Attribute  
**_ _ **1800 ATK  
**_ _ **Fairy/sao/Link/Effect  
**_ _ **Link Arrows:  
**_ _ **XOX  
OMO  
OXO  
**_

 _ **1 "IRL" monster + 1 "VR" monster + 1 monster  
**_ _ **If "IRL - Silica" was used to summon this card, it gains these effects: Once per turn, you can take control of a monster this card points to. if this card is removed from the field, return control of all monsters affected by this card's effect to their original owners.**_

 **Dreamer, I feel like I've credited you in every AN since you showed up, and this is no exception. I tweaked the Link rating and attack, but besides that, this is all your card. It's powerful without being too powerful in my opinion, because if they summon in monster zone 2 or 4 Silica cannot point at them, so you still can protect your ace card.**

 **Ok, I think that's all for cards, next is reviews. Now to figure out which ones are new… it's been a while…**

 **Watcher of ways: We talked in a PM, Love your suggestions, Even subbed in your chant this time around. We talked about the SAOAGGO characters, and I will say they will definitely be added, and their effects are going to be good. I'll drop a little hint for all of you, they pair nicely into two. Ok, that feels like I've just given it away, but oh well, maybe some of you skip the AN or don't know yugioh that well and won't get it. Probably not…**

 **MaxGundam1998: PMed you, Thanks for the feedback.**

 **All that's left is what to do next. I want a vote down in the reviews on which character to add next. It's between Klein and Klein. Unless you all want me to skip Klein and move on to SAOAGGO and have Klein's screen time fade to nothing just like in the actual show. (That's not actually an option by the way.) Also if you have any ideas for Klein's effect, let me know because I'm blanking. All I know is I want him to be an XYZ monster so that way I have two of each type.**

 **Anyways, let's wrap this one up because I've been sitting on the floor for a few hours because I was too lazy to clean off my desk, and my legs are getting sore.**

 **Next Time: Klein or Klein, you decide. Till then, Cya later.**


End file.
